Solar Eclipse
by Zsadist at Heart
Summary: Narcissa Malfoy is at her wit's end and will do anything to protect her son - even contact a race that is much-feared by the wizarding community. Little does she know that her small, protective act may very well shift the course of their deadly war.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello lovelies! This is my first chaptered fic *throws confetti* and I am very anxious/excited about it being published, but thanks to the support (and threats) of my best friend Phil (love you girl!) here it is. :D**

**The story takes place in 6****th**** year, but aside from a few major events that work with my plot, it will not really follow the 6****th**** book. The characters belong to the lovely Mrs. J.K. Rowling, I just make them dance to my amusement, and a few concepts/ideas are borrowed from the imaginative mind of Mrs. L. J. Smith. **

**I hope you all enjoy **_**Solar Eclipse!**_

**~Z**

**Chapter 1**

**One Last Hope**

Narcissa's hand trembled as she dipped her quill into the crystal inkwell in her dimly lit study. A sound outside the window made her grasp wildly at the scattered parchment on her dark oak desk, but it was only the owl arriving that she had sent for mere moments ago. She quickly finished her lengthy message, signing her usually graceful signature with an unsteady hand, and after carefully sealing it, watched it soar away into the cloudless night. She squeezed her eyes shut, praying for all that she was worth that this would work. It _had _to work. She did not care what happened to herself, or even her husband, for they had sealed their fates long ago, but she would go to the ends of the earth to protect her son. She stared out the large picture window as her last hope faded into the distance.

Draco jerked to consciousness, his face pulling away from the cool and misty glass of the limousine's window. Outside the same drab, green countryside rolled by unaltered. _Damn muggle contraption _Draco thought bitterly, annoyed that they could not simply apparate to wherever the hell they were going. He stretched languidly, straightening his posture and running a hand through his platinum locks. Across from him, seated on the expanse of black leather was his mother Narcissa Malfoy. She sat with a stiff and erect posture, her elegant face even paler than usual as she gazed, unseeing, through the tinted windows. Draco ran his hand absentmindedly across the mark on his left forearm currently covered by his sleeve, and gazing up at the overcast sky, thought back to the jumbled events of the previous day…

Draco was sleeping restlessly in his quarters at Malfoy Manor when his mother had thrown open the doors to his chambers and rushed in. She shook her groggy son awake; her silver eyes alight with desperation and frenzy.

"Quickly Draco, pack a suitcase and meet me in the parlor as soon as you possibly can. The Dark Lord and your father have moved on to another safe house for now; you and I have leave only because your sixth term starts next week. We must make the most of the time".

And with that, Narcissa rushed from Draco's chamber as quickly as she had come.

_What the hell? _Draco thought grumpily as he dimly followed his mother's orders, trying to shake sleep from his numbed senses. Once his bottomless travel bag had been filled with as much as he could think to grab, Draco shrunk the charmed object with a wave of his wand and stuffed it into his trouser pocket.

He walked down the grand staircase with his shoulders squared to find his mother already pacing the length of the spacious parlor. When Draco reached her, she grabbed his arm without a word and he instantly felt the familiar spinning sensation and a tug from somewhere behind his navel as they apparated.

They arrived with an unpleasant jolt in a large, cavernous building that reminded Draco of the bustling King's Cross station, except this building had an ancient, archaic look to it. The entire structure seemed comprised of pale tan stones of various sizes, the largest bigger than his cauldron.

Glancing around, Draco took in the many archways around the perimeter of the building, leading down long limestone hallways. At the head of each tunnel sat a small station that also reminded Draco of the ticket booths at King's Cross. With a start, Draco realized that he could not read any of the signs scattered around the room; they were in some foreign language – perhaps Italian?

He chanced a glance at his mother, hoping for some kind of explanation, but Narcissa refused to meet his gaze, instead leading him to one of the check stations on the far side of the room. Draco glanced around at the other people in the edifice, many dressed in cloaks and robes as he was accustomed to. As he watched, several more apparated in. Was this a ministry function? Usually his mother would have informed him if that were the case.

Thankfully, the mousy brunette girl at the station spoke English. Her eyes were a pale moss green, and in a squeaky voice she greeted "Velcome to Romania. May I see your papers." But it wasn't stated with a questioning tone, as if one had no choice but to present these non-present papers.

Draco raised an eyebrow, wondering what the bloody hell they were doing in _Romania _and also how his mother would handle this roadblock. But before he could think beyond that, Narcissa promptly swept a small stack of papers into the woman's tiny hands with a graceful flick of her wrist.

The mouse took a moment to sift through the papers with a neat, practiced hand, then with a smile, asserted, "Everything is in order", beckoning them into the lightly colored stone tunnel beyond her station.

Draco had to take long strides to keep up with his mother's suddenly swift pace. As she walked, Narcissa glanced at him from the corner of her eye.

"We'll be staying at a villa in the next town for tonight before reaching our destination tomorrow. It's nearly dusk now here.", she stated matter-of-factly.

At the end of the tunnel they reached a massive stone fireplace, the mouth higher than Draco was tall. On either side of the massive opening stood a large guard, each built like a professional beater and dressed in black cloaks. They however paid no attention to the approaching pair, and remained in their posts, arms crossed silently over their chests. Draco glanced around for Floo Powder to use, not expecting any help from the silent guards.

"Don't worry" Narcissa commented, noticing the confusion in his eyes, "These are part of a pre-set network. We just walk in; only one destination available." With that, she stepped into the fireplace where she was entombed in bright green flames, before disappearing from sight. Swallowing, Draco followed suit, crossing the threshold to the unknown.

Draco emerged beneath a grand archway that opened to reveal a plaza in a small city. Twilight was falling over an array of beautifully architecture buildings of light, rosy stones. They look ancient, and yet completely fresh and new at the same time; some were tall and grand, with spires stretching towards the darkening sky, and others were smaller and modest. But all were works of architectural art, beautifully designed with delicately carved moldings, not a brick out of place as far as the eye could see.

Lights glowed from latticed windows in many of the buildings, and lanterns hanging at random intervals about the plaza gave it a bright, cheery glow.

_Very Venetian…_ Draco mused, _It's actually…nice, _he grudgingly admitted to himself.

In the center of the square a white fountain shimmered in the lamplight. Draco stared into the glimmering water, briefly lost in the otherworldly beauty of this small, foreign city.

_Perhaps mother aspires for us to stay here, _he wondered silently, _that would explain why we left so suddenly while father was away. _He could find few problems with that, he decided, considering how grim his life had become.

He rubbed absently at his left forearm as he obediently followed Narcissa into one of the larger buildings across the plaza, his feet echoing softly off the cobblestone street.

An arched sign above the doorway read "Villa Veritas". He didn't even bother to ask his mother what was going on; he'd given up on that for the time being.

They walked through the wide oak and glass doors into what was obviously a high-end hotel lobby. _Fit for a Malfoy, _Draco thought smugly. The entire room was decorated with dark mahogany paneling and furniture, crystal vases and end tables, expensive leather sofas and armchairs, and numerous exotic plants that Draco decided to keep his distance from lest one try to bite him.

Narcissa strode gracefully to the front desk with her son in tow, and stated crisply "Reservation for N. Black" to the blonde man in a suit behind the desk.

_She used her maiden name? _Draco thought speculatively as he began to stroll casually around the spacious lobby. She must have really not wanted anyone to be able to trace their rendezvous here.

To Draco's left stood a long wall housing massive, double oaken doors in the center, and as Draco drew nearer, he heard faint music and muffled voices coming from inside. His curiosity trumping common sense, and with Slytherin confidence in full, Draco eased open the door.

***Peeks from around corner* Well, there be the first chapter! I hope you all like it Reviews are very welcomed, but please no flames! I have a tender heart Thanks for reading!**

**~Z**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody! Thank you for your kind reviews on chapter 1 they made me smile. **

**In this chapter I'm going to introduce a new character, and although her name may be similar to a character by L.J. Smith, she is entirely mine. The name was just a coincidence since I happen to love that name. ;) Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

**Mercury**

Laughing breathlessly, Elena threw a slender arm around Logan's waist as he led her off the dance floor and toward the open bar. The sound of their peer's cheering and clapping echoed off of the high, arched ceiling of the ballroom.

_The Firenze twins have still got it, apparently, _she thought with a grin. Even though she and Logan weren't _technically _twins, she being 18 and he having just turned 20, they were often referred to as such due to their similarities in appearance. They both had long, lithe figures, dark mahogany hair, and the same startling sapphire-blue eyes.

"Two Bloody Mary's" Logan called to the bartender, flashing his straight white teeth with a dazzling smile. The human bartender looked like she might just faint.

Elena rolled her eyes as she picked up the rapid increase in heart rate. _Keep dreaming honey. _

Logan handed Elena her drink and held his own up in a toast, "To the newly graduated princess". He laughed at the old nickname, downing his drink in a few short gulps. _If only that barmaid knew what these were really made of_, Elena thought with a snicker. She shoved her brother playfully on the arm, tossed a lock of her mahogany hair over her shoulder, and turned with her back to the bar to survey the rest of the room.

The rest of her classmates were dancing, eating, or trying to do both simultaneously, around the large, beautifully decorated room, all feeling a sense of liberation upon completion of their schooling.

In all, her class only consisted of 75 students, but everyone had brought siblings or dates, so the room was comfortably full.

Her gaze drifted over to the large oak double doors on the wall to her left, and as if on cue, one door creaked open the moment her eyes rested upon it.

A young man, probably no more than 16 or 17, stepped just inside the door. He was not a normal young man however – he was sublimely beautiful. He had a tall, slender body covered in expensive designer clothing. His hair was platinum blonde and fell to effortlessly frame a face that was artistically lovely – all clean angles, perfectly chiseled.

But the most extraordinary feature of his handsome face were his eyes; they were the color of liquid silver – mercury- and had such a depth to them that Elena felt she could stare into them for endless hours and never explore them entirely.

His expression wore a faint scowl, but Elena got the impression that it wasn't so much present because he was being unpleasant, but simply present because it was what he was accustomed to. It was just another feature of his face – one that added a chilling intensity to his gaze.

His eyes held a mixture of curiosity and wariness; at the forefront, there seemed to be in place a carefully constructed wall, as if he were constantly on guard from some unseen, omnipresent danger, and must therefore remain distant.

His silver eyes swept the length of the room, taking in the graduates' celebration, before his gaze locked suddenly onto Elena's. She let out a small gasp as his silver gaze held her, entranced, and the wall behind his eyes seemed to lower slightly as they widened a fraction while he gazed at her. She almost felt a sense of…recognition?

Elena was dimly aware of Logan still speaking to her, his words long lost in the haze that had overcome her, as she pushed away from the barstool that she had been leaning against and took a hesitant step toward the handsome boy, her stare never leaving his, sapphire to silver.

Suddenly, the wall behind his eyes shot back up, and he backed quickly out of the room, shut the door, and disappeared.

Draco pulled the door shut and let out a shaky breath. He hadn't even realized that he had been holding it in until now.

* * *

><p><em>That girl…<em> he thought, feeling shaky even within the recesses of his own mind.

_What is wrong with you, you sodding idiot? _he thought bitterly, quickly shaking his blonde head.

It wasn't like a Malfoy to get caught up over some girl.

But she _had _been stunning…dressed in a silky, red cocktail dress, her soft brown hair hanging in delicate ringlets well past her shoulders…he banished the thought from his mind.

With a sigh, he turned his back to the door and strolled lazily across the lobby to join Narcissa.

Yet that night, sapphire eyes haunted his dreams.

* * *

><p>Early the next morning Elena tossed and turned under the canopy of her bed at her family's estate. She couldn't shake the boy with the molten mercury eyes from her mind. <em>Damn him. <em>

Back at the party, Logan had teased her for staring so intently at the boy, saying "Was it love at first sight El?". She had laughed with him then, the boy easier to banish from her thoughts when she was around others to distract her. But now, alone in her room with the heavy drapes pulled over the windows, she had to wonder.

With an exasperated groan, she rolled over as sleep at last chose to claim her.

**So chapter 2 was a bit more of a transition/introduction chapter, so sorry it was so short! I'll have number 3 up soon, it's already mostly written. But I hope you still enjoyed.**

**Oh and all grammatical/spelling errors are my own darn fault since I don't have a beta, but Microsoft is doing a pretty good job of watching my back. **

**Once again, reviews are welcome! Lots of love!**

**~Z**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay, on to chapter 3! I'm on a roll today, but I'm probably going to only upload one chapter today because I have to study for my calculus exam and chapter 4 is going to be pretty long it seems… :{ We'll see…**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**~Z**

**Chapter 3**

**Time & Confusion**

Narcissa had continued her rigid refusal to answer any of Draco's questions throughout the following morning, instead only offering, "You will know all soon enough, son. My only desire is to keep you safe, and that is precisely what I am going to do", in a matter-of-fact voice, ending the conversation.

_She's gone mad…_ Draco fumed, but he kept his mouth shut regardless. He had learned to never invoke his otherwise gentle mother's anger.

They had left Villa Veritas to climb into the waiting black limousine, the portly, cheerful driver holding the door open to welcome "Mrs. Black" as Narcissa stepped inside. All Draco could do was follow with a silent scowl.

Now the lovely Venetian-style city was far behind them, traded for the currently-present countryside. The sky overhead was dull and overcast, and Draco felt ready to explode with impatience and boredom, though his expression gave none of this away.

In the distance Draco saw other cities, similar to the first as far as he could tell from this great distance, but they made no headway toward any of them. They also passed several thickly wooded black forests, and Draco couldn't help but be relieved at their considerable distance from those places of mystery and legend. He had heard stories of the wild forests of distant Europe, of the ancient creatures that roamed there, and he had no desire whatsoever to test the theories.

A short while later, still on their straight path to nowhere, the small window between the driver's seat and passenger compartment slid open.

"Nearly there ma'am", the driver called cheerily, a faint Irish accent coloring his words.

Narcissa simply nodded, her face remaining as pale and impassive as ever.

Draco leaned slightly to his right to look out the tinted window, reluctant to let his impeccable posture lack. To the side of the vehicle he still saw rolling green countryside, as the sun had finally decided to make an appearance, but if he leaned far enough to glance ahead in the direction that they were traveling, he saw in the distance a magnificent city. It resembled the small city from the previous night, only many, many times larger.

The city was surrounded by a high, ornamental limestone wall; all of the elegant buildings had the same archaic, Venetian-architecture style as before, only these buildings were even more massive, even more aesthetically pleasing to the eye. As the limo passed under an archway in the city wall, the driver called, "Welcome to Voltaire de Firenze".

They drove down a broad cobblestone street, past beautifully kept buildings and plazas in a seemingly endless stream. People walked to and fro in all directions, nearly everyone wearing a cloak of some kind; Draco felt mildly comforted once more by the familiar fashion trend.

A few passerby's glanced up at the passing limousine with mild interest, and Draco was startled to see that most of the people were impossibly beautiful, similar to many of the teens that he had seen in the ballroom the night before. It was as if they were from another world.

_Welcome to the birthplace of beauty potions _he thought wryly.

But also out of the ordinary, Draco saw many different eye colors that he had never seen before on these alien people – orange, gold, violet, some that looked nearly white, and even a deep scarlet that had sent shivers of unease down his spine.

They passed a covered, grassy arena surrounded by a low white wall where a group of teenagers in black uniforms moved together in what seemed to be various fighting stances and positions while an older instructor clapped out a rhythm for them to move to. They were incredibly graceful and in sync, and Draco wanted to watch longer to see how the routine would progress, but the scene soon swept past his window and out of sight.

Soon, they had left the main bustle of the city and entered a housing neighborhood, full of large, ornate homes with immaculate gardens in the forefront. As they drove on, the houses grew further apart, the gardens became rich, elaborate landscaping, and the already generously-sized houses because vast and manor-like.

_This is my kind of place _Draco thought airily as the houses continued to sweep by.

Finally they arrived before a large, iron gate set into an imposing white limestone wall. At the limo's appearance, the gate swung open silently, just long enough for the vehicle to pass through, then closed again with a resounding _click. _

In the distance upon a slight hill stood a beautiful and vast estate, the light stones shining in the late morning sunlight. It looked larger even than Malfoy Manor.

The driver took them up a long, weaving path that approached the ever-growing estate. Draco was actually impressed- whoever lived here was someone worth talking to.

They pulled up to a wide circle drive that in the center encompassed an ornate fountain. At the center of the fountain stood a sculpture of an angel in a long, flowing gown. But, Draco realized as they drew closer, there was something off about her wings; rather than appearing soft and feathery, the wings were bat-like, with fibers and ridges, as they curved elegantly behind her.

Draco raised a pale eyebrow at that, but ignored it. He'd seen stranger things.

The driver parked the limo in front of a flight of wide, white marble steps that climbed upward to meet a beautiful verandah that spanned the front of the estate.

In the center of the perfectly symmetrical estate-front stood two large, oak and glass doors that shone as if made out of crystal.

The driver stepped out of the vehicle and made his way around to the side door to let the Malfoy's out. _He's not too bad for a damn muggle, _Draco grudgingly conceded as he exited the dark interior of the limo and stepped onto the glass-smooth cobblestones of the drive.

"Welcome to Estate Firenze!" the driver announced with a broad grin, "And this is where I leave you. Best of luck!" With a final smile he re-entered the limousine and began the return trip down the long driveway.

Narcissa took a deep breath, as if steering herself, and then turned to face the crystal doors.

* * *

><p>Without opening her eyes, Elena hurled a pillow at her now-open bedroom doorway, hitting Logan squarely in the face.<p>

"Oh come on, El", Logan sighed, tossing the pillow aside. "It's nearly noon; what are you going to do, become nocturnal?" he added with a teasing grin.

"Of _course _not, because that would be _unnatural", _Elena grumbled from under the covers, the last word dripping with sarcasm.

"Hmm, sarcasm, it's what's for breakfast", Logan muttered with a roll of his azure eyes. He strode across the room with an easy, graceful gait and perched on the edge of his younger sister's silk comforter.

"Mom has some 'possible new clients' in her office right now; I've just let them in. a tall, very grim-looking woman, and her matching son by the looks of it. Although the boy looked more pissed off than grim, now that I think about it" he added contemplatively. "Regardless, perhaps they're looking for a guardian", he tempted, pulling the covers off of Elena's head as she opened her eyes in poorly-concealed interest.

"Guess we'll never know if you stay in bed allllll day", he added tragically.

"Oh fine! You win! I'm getting up" she cried in resignation, sitting up and scooting out from under the mountain of covers.

Ten minutes later Elena was pacing up and down the long hallway leading to her mother's office, sunlight streaming in through the floor-to-ceiling windows on one side. Elena paced in the shadows on the far wall, the direct sunlight not boding well with her anxious demeanor.

"Ugh, I can't stand this waiting", she at last wailed, "Let's go do something…anything…we haven't been riding in a while since I've had finals", she hinted to Logan, who was stretched out and lounging on one of the numerous chaise lounges along the lengthy hallway.

"Sounds good', Logan agreed, easily swinging to his feet, "I'll meet you at the tack room", and with a brief blur of motion he was gone.

Grinning, Elena raced after him; the lines of her body also blurred by the great speed, and joined him in seconds in front of the spacious tack room beyond the main estate.

Inside, the light pine building smelled comfortingly of leather and lacquer, scents that Elena had grown so accustomed to in the many trips to this location.

She walked down the wide center isle to the cabinet that housed her supplies; directly across from her, Logan mirrored her actions.

Reaching into her neat and clean cabinet, Elena selected an elegant, light black saddle with matching black leather reins, both embellished on their sides with her family's crest – a solar eclipse carved in Italian silver.

Once Logan had pulled out his own, equally elegant equipment, they strode back outside. However, rather than heading to the stable next door that housed various breeds of horses and Pegasus's, they walked a few yards away from the stone pathway to stand in a clear field of grassy turf.

The wind softly tousled their wavy hair as they pointed their faces skyward.

"Arietta!" Elena called out loudly to the wind, while Logan answered her call with a shouted "Dante!".

At first, nothing appeared to be happening. But as the siblings watched, two dark shapes rose out of the forest at the edge of the estate's vast property line in the distance, and raced like bullets in their direction.

A few seconds later two dark Thestrals landed before them, snorting and rustling their leathery black wings. Elena walked up to the slender creature nearest her and planted a kiss on her black velvet muzzle. "Hey _bella_" she cooed as the horse-like creature softly whickered in greeting.

Elena gently laced the reins over Aria's narrow head and clasped the small saddle around her trimmed waist, just beyond the wing-joints. Then with a light hop, Elena climbed into the saddle on her dark companion, sitting easily on the midnight specter.

Nearby, Logan was seated comfortably on Dante, playing affectionately with his Thestral's black mane.

Elena gave Arietta a firm nudge with her heels and her steed sprang forward into a long, graceful gallop. The wind whipped Elena's hair back and Aria's silken mane into her face as she leaned forward, urging her friend for more speed. Aria readily complied, accelerating with a quick leap.

The only sounds Elena was aware of were the steady snorting of her Thestral's breath and the resounding rhythm of hoof beats on turf. The beat of Aria's hooves stopped short suddenly as she snapped out her delicate, yet powerful, bat-like wings, and with a slight jerk of turbulence, caught the wind as her own.

Glancing under her arm, Elena saw Logan and Dante soaring effortlessly below them as she and Aria rose higher into the clouds, leaving the estate and all of its worries over guardianships far behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, any faux-pas are my own fault (I just love that word, faux-pas, say it out loud, you know you want to). Hopefully I will be updating again soon! Please review and let me know what ya think ;) Until next time!<strong>

**~Z**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay chapter 4! This one took forever to type xP I felt like I was back in my English class for finals essays. A few concepts from this chapter are borrowed from novels by L.J. Smith – hope you enjoy!**

**Oh right, and I own nothing, nada, nadie D; Though I would love to borrow Draco Malfoy indefinitely. *wink**grin***

**~Z**

**[Oh, and Nessa, don't worry, she has her own little fun basket of issues. Just wait ;) ]**

**Chapter 4**

**Walls of Glass**

The handsome brunette man shut the door silently behind Draco and Narcissa, who now stood facing a vast office. To their left, the office expanded to meet a wall made entirely of glass, making the room bright and open. The walls on either side of the expanse of glass were coated by bookshelves, piled high with volumes in every language imaginable. Near the glass wall sat an imposing mahogany desk; on the desk sat a large, flat-screen computer monitor, and many papers and files in several neat stacks off to one side.

Seated at the desk with her back to the window was an absolutely stunning woman. She had a smooth, heart-shaped face, long straight hair the color of mocha down to the small of her back, and eyes the color of a cloudless day. Her expression was tranquil and relaxed, and yet her very presence held such a power and dignity that Draco had to force himself to meet her gaze.

Though she did not appear a day over thirty, that gaze held in it a timeless wisdom that actually had Draco feeling like a subordinate.

She stood gracefully and Draco noticed that she was very tall, perhaps even taller than he. She wore a long, flowing black gown with deep red threading on the collar and bodice, and small red accents throughout the rest of the ensemble. A v-shaped neckline revealed a silver medallion around her neck carved with a shape that Draco could not quite make out, but it looked circular in design.

"Good afternoon Mrs. And Mr. Malfoy", she greeted, her voice gentle and melodic, lilting with a faint accent that he could not place. She beckoned for them to take a seat on one of the lush sofas or armchairs that sat facing the massive desk.

"Please, Countess Firenze, call me Narcissa", Draco's mother replied humbly, taking a seat in an armchair. _Who the hell are you and what have you done with my mother? _Draco thought in shock; no one got to call her Narcissa aside from his father and the Dark Lord himself.

The tall woman's light eyes twinkled with amusement, and she responded kindly, "Then you may call me Claudia", while returning to sit at her desk so as to better face the pair.

"Now Narcissa, I was very intrigued by your urgent request for a guardian last week. And even more intrigued by the fact that you and your family are at the frontlines of the war currently plaguing the wizarding nation", Claudia began in a conversational tone. "So who would the guardian in question be bound to?"

_Well she certainly gets straight to the point, but what does she mean by…_

Draco's thought process was abruptly cut off however as he registered his mother's reply of "My son, Draco", Narcissa completely ignoring Draco's startled jerk.

"He has been forced into this war against his will and as a punishment for his father's mistakes. I do not ever wish to lose him, but especially not by this foolish, bloody war, and by no fault of his own. I would do anything to keep him safe", she added quietly, then continued, "For weeks now I have been conducting extensive research, night and day, to discover a way to ensure Draco's survival… it has been difficult, keeping it a secret from everyone else, but I did not dare tell another soul…"

"And that is how you came to find us" Claudia finished.

Narcissa nodded solemnly; Claudia offered her a comforting smile and continued, "Luckily, we have a newly graduated class, twenty of which whom have just completed their guardian training. The terms end in August and begin in December here", she added to Draco's raised eyebrow.

_Idiot, _Draco mentally kicked himself for appearing so ignorant, _Of course their terms are different, we're in bloody Romania! _

Claudia gave him a knowing smile at that thought, which completely unnerved him, then turned her attention back to Narcissa, "Your request has of course been approved, which as you know is why you were invited here today. I was particularly moved by your plea, considering that I have two children of my own, I know of a mother's protective instincts all too well. Really, the only matter that remains is selecting an eligible guardian for your son".

As she finished this last sentence, a large flat-screen monitor slid slowly down out of the ceiling behind the desk, partially obscuring the glass wall. Claudia glided gracefully around the desk and joined them in the armchairs so that she could face the wide screen as well.

The screen lit up and came to life, file after file flew by on the desktop, as if thrown by an invisible hand, until a single file shot up to fill the screen, labeled simply as "Guardians". The file flipped itself open at a slight nod from Claudia to reveal numerous sub-files, which in turn selected one with the current year marked on it.

"Here we are", Claudia remarked pleasantly as the file opened to show twenty small icons to choose from.

"Now, did you want a male or a female guardian for Draco?"

"I…" began Narcissa, but Draco interjected, "Female, preferably", a bit snappier than he'd originally intended, but honestly, if he had to be "_bound_" to someone…

Narcissa glanced at her son from the corner of her eye with an unreadable expression, then turned her attention back to the Countess.

"We just want the most eligible guardian that you have available for Draco"

With a small, mysterious smirk, Claudia replied, "Well, it would seem that you are in luck – this year's valedictorian in the guardian program is a female", she said this last part with a teasing grin in Draco's direction, who stared impassively back at her.

The first little icon of the twenty on the screen grew in size and took up the screen, showing an individual's file.

"This is Elena", said Claudia with a small, proud smile, "She is 18, and is my daughter…"

But Draco was no longer listening, his silver eyes fixed on the screen as the student's profile photograph was pulled up. With a startled jolt of recognition, Draco realized that it was the same girl from the hotel.

In the picture she stood in front of the white fountain that they had passed on their way into the estate; in the background stood a particularly lovely black Thestral, standing as if also posing for the picture. Elena was wearing a short, blue halter-top dress that perfectly matched her gleaming sapphire eyes, and her hair hung loosely in shining mahogany waves that cascaded past her shoulders. Her arms were folded in a relaxed manner at her ribcage, and she wore a faintly mischievous smile on her rosy lips. Her eyes seemed to twinkle in a way, that Draco now noticed, that strongly resembled her mother's warmth.

"Well, what do you think?" Claudia asked, breaking the silence that had taken over the room.

"She's lovely", Narcissa answered, "but can we see proof of her qualifications?" in a businesslike manner.

"But of course" Claudia replied quickly, "We have several videos displaying her abilities and final training sessions in her file…oh, hold on!" she called to the monitor as it had moved to open said videos.

Claudia smiled, "Seems my mind gets a bit ahead of itself sometimes" she laughed openly for the first time, flashing a pair of gleaming white fangs, "See, the operation works telekine…" but broke off as Draco jerked suddenly to his feet.

"What is going on here?" he snapped viciously, unable to conceal the shock that he felt.

"She", he cried, gesturing at Claudia, "has fangs!" He dropped his arm and turned a full glare on Narcissa, who sat frozen in her chair.

"Mother, I have played your game long enough – I have a right to know what the bloody hell is happening!"

The smile vanished from Claudia's face the second she registered that Draco was truly uninformed about the situation he had been placed in.

She turned wide, pale eyes on Narcissa and gently probed, "He doesn't know yet?"

"No", Narcissa whispered, "I was afraid…I…I didn't know how much to say…my husband couldn't know…" she broke off then, distress rolling off of her in waves.

"May I then?" Claudia asked.

Narcissa nodded mutely, dropping her gaze to her lap.

Turning her attention back to Draco, who was sitting slowly and stiffly back down, Claudia began.

"I suppose you've heard the stereotypes – that Romania is home to many ancient races of magical beings – powerful witches and wizards, werewolves, shape shifters, vampires? Well…for once, the rumors actually hold some truth in them."

Draco's mind seemed to freeze and whirl at the same time. He thought back to the strict border security, the no-apparation policies, the class of students learning combat techniques while shaded from the sun, all of the unnaturally beautiful people in the city, the archaic look to all of the edifices, and the feelings of power and timelessness that he'd felt since arriving in this strange country…

He felt as though he had been looking at this obvious reality through a wall of glass…loathe to believe the truth, even when it was right before him. Now the glass had shattered.

He shuddered again as he thought of all the dreadful stories that he'd heard from his father and the other Death Eaters – tales of violent, unpredictable creatures that looked beautiful and human, but were ruled by instinct.

Keeping his chin high and maintaining his well-practiced cool composure to cover his ever growing dread, Draco evenly met Claudia's expectant gaze.

"And what do these creatures have to do with your guardians?" he asked in a cool, disinterested tone, though he could already predict the answer.

Gesturing to the photo of her daughter, Claudia stated calmly, "She is a vampire. I am. Many of us are – students at Academe Firenze, a large portion of the citizens of Voltaire de Firenze. A considerable ratio of Romania's population, when compared to the rest of the world, as well."

When Draco gave no noticeable reaction she continued on, "We are quite difficult to contact, as your mother discovered recently, due to the stereotypes that exist against us. We generally either face persecution from others, or greedy souls who seek power and immortality. Here, we are not ruled by our "violent instincts"; we learn from our youth to control our bloodlust and abilities. That is why I founded Voltaire de Firenze centuries ago – to create a safe haven for vampires who wanted to transcend our dark stigmas. Actually, many similar cities in Romania exist where the immortal populations have the same ideals. We are not the monsters of your nightmares".

At the end of this speech, she gave Draco a pointed look, and he blushed faintly, ashamed.

"At our schools, students choose to complete their basic training of studying magic, much like you do, and learn how to use their powers and control their abilities. Many from there will either pursue a profession, or continue on in even higher level training. But some students choose a very specific path, one that requires precise training and dedication from an early age, to pursue. So while they attend the same school and have the same basic classes, these students will also have several specific "elective" classes to hone their skills in that direction. Guardians and our version of your Aurors, Arcadians, are two examples. Elena decided at the age of 8 that she wanted to become a Guardian, and has been in Guardian-specific training ever since. Likewise, my son Logan bean Arcadian training at the age of 5, and he graduated just two years ago."

Draco let out a sigh and ran a hand through his platinum hair, his brain throbbing with all the new information.

"And what exactly do Guardians do?"

"They are bound to you by an ancient spell, and using that bond and their abilities, they protect you from any and all danger. Usually they are requested by other immortals, wizard diplomats; those who are in severe need of protection, such as yourself." She then gestured to Draco's left forearm, where his Dark Mark lay concealed by his sleeve.

"The binding spell leaves a tattoo-like mark around the guardian's right wrist. Every mark is different and is specific to the person with whom the guardian is bound. It will allow a psychic link to exist between the two; through it, they will be able to tell if you are feeling extreme distress or anger, made noticeable by a flush of heat or prickling of skin along the mark, and they will be at your side in an instant."

Draco then turned his overwhelmed gaze to his mother. "Is this what you want mother?" he asked quietly, his annoyance gone now.

Narcissa nodded, "This is the best way to keep you safe. They have incredible abilities, and cannot be killed by any known method, even the killing curse."

"Then why do you need wands?" Draco asked Claudia, gesturing to an elegant black wand in a glass case on one of the nearby bookshelves.

"We wield our own form of magic, yes, such as telepathic and telekinetic abilities, but for younger vampires, wands aid in learning to more perfectly direct and control our use of magic. They also allow for the usage of more powerful spells and directives. Wands are meant to guide and direct the magic that is inherently within an individual – like wizards, and vampires, and many other races – the magic is already there, wands just allow us a way to access it. Very advanced members of any race will eventually be able to wield their magic without the use of a wand "she explained.

"But, as with any distinct species, their weaknesses and vulnerabilities will vary; a spell that could kill a human, would only slightly burn a werewolf, and would not harm a vampire at all if they were able to use their telepathic abilities to block it in time, otherwise they would get the slight burn as well. Immortals are a bit…hardier…than human witches and wizards".

Draco sighed deeply, feeling suddenly tired.

"Very well" he conceded, "When do I meet her?" he asked, gesturing to Elena's picture still present on the screen.

"I will send for her immediately" Claudia replied, offering him a sympathetic smile for his worn-out expression. She stared at the door silently for a moment, her gaze very focused.

A few seconds later the door creaked open to reveal a pretty young girl with long, auburn hair.

Claudia smiled warmly at her, "Mindy darling, would you please fetch Elena? I believe she is in the conservatory".

The girl, Mindy, smiled and nodded slightly, passing a curious glance over the Malfoy's before turning to exit the study.

"Now, in the meantime, we can review her training videos so that your mother may be assured of her capabilities", Claudia offered, tipping a small wink in Draco's direction.

The monitor sprang to life as the requested videos were pulled up, and the trio sat back to watch as the first clip began to play.

**Well on the off-chance that your brain didn't explode from information overload, drop me a review! :D Now I'm off to try to figure out what the hell is going on in my chemistry lab workbook.**

**Lots of love!**

**~Z**


	5. Chapter 5

**Woo chapter 5! I was on a typing roll today; Yay impending carpal tunnel! Originally this chapter was going to be in 2 parts, but I decided to combine them for a bit of a longer chapter [*cough* Cat] ;) **

**No one belongs to me etc, etc…grammar my fault, blah. Enjoy!**

**~Z**

**Chapter 5**

**Hope from the Most Unlikely of Places**

"We definitely beat you", Elena chortled as she and Logan walked back toward the estate together. After a long race on the wind, the Thestrals had been turned loose and returned to the forest for a well-earned rest.

"Whatever helps you get to sleep", Logan responded, giving his sister a playful nudge as they neared one of the back entrances to their home.

Now Elena strolled absently through the estate's conservatory, viewing all the strange and exotic plants that her mother grew for potions and alchemy. The venomous tentacula needed to be fed, and Elena used them as a way to distract her mind from worry over what was going on in her mother's office. Perhaps they weren't even here for a guardian. And if so, who's to say that they would choose her? She may have been the valedictorian, but there were plenty of other highly eligible students. Her mind was running through these thoughts when she heard distant footsteps racing down the hallway. She turned quickly to face the doorway as a member of their hired staff rushed into the room, red-faced and panting.

"Miss Elena, your mother requests your presence in her office", she gushed out, still struggling to catch her breath. Around her neck, a silver medallion glistened in the light, bearing the Firenze crest. Not only did the charm on the medallion prevent other vampires from being able to smell her blood, thereby tempting them to harm her, but it also sat as a mark of her loyalty to the Firenze family. Her great-grandmother had been one of Claudia's closest friends in the past century.

"Thank you Mindy", Elena responded, patting the young teen on the shoulder as she stepped past her and into the long hallway.

With a quick flash of motion, Elena was at the other side of the estate, outside the door to her mother's office. That was one of her favorite abilities – she never grew tired of the blinding speed with which she could run, the stamina that many humans would kill for.

She raised a fist and rapped twice softly on the broad oak door.

"Come in", her mother's smooth voice sounded from inside, and straightening her blouse, Elena pushed the door open and stepped inside.

"Elena darling, that was fast. Poor Mindy must've run the whole way…she didn't have to do that", Claudia chuckled. Mindy was ever the over-achiever. "We've only just finished viewing your main training montage".

Elena smiled, opened her mouth to speak, but shut it quickly as her gaze took in the rest of room, and she noticed for the first time that two other people were present.

One was an elegant pale woman with nearly white blonde hair and eyes the color of storm clouds; the second person however was the one that caused Elena's silence. _What the hell are you doing here?_ she thought dimly.

"Have a seat", Claudia offered her daughter, ignoring the sudden silence in the room.

Elena moved in a dream-like state to take an available seat opposite the pair.

The boy never took his mercury gaze off of her, and for one of the first times in her life, Elena felt self-conscious. He was even more handsome up close _damn him, _and his intent, searching gaze made her feel wary and anxious.

"Elena, this is Narcissa and Draco Malfoy- they wish to acquire your Guardianship. I know you just graduated, but they wanted the most qualified, which happened to be you. They are Death Eaters in the wizarding war, unwillingly so, and without you, Narcissa fears that Draco is in mortal peril".

Elena turned back to the pair in interest, briefly meeting the gaze of the beautiful blonde referred to as Draco. She had always dreamt of being assigned to an interesting, exciting charge, why not one who happened to be very attractive as well?

"But one final thing remains, now that they have seen and are content with your skill level, we need you to compel him".

Elena nodded, already prepared for and anticipating this. But the Malfoy's looked confused and mildly concerned.

Claudia turned her gaze to the pair to explain, "Guardians must be able to develop a strong psychic link with their charges, as I have mentioned, so to be sure that Elena's and Draco's minds are relatively receptive to one another, she needs to try to compel him. Normally compulsion is used for a type of…mind control, if you will, but in this situation she is going to be trying to gain information from Draco, rather than inputting information, the latter being much easier. If she is able to do this easily enough, then a liable bond could be formed".

When both Malfoy's gave a brief nod of understanding, Claudia turned back to Elena.

"Elena, if you'd please…" she gestured to Draco, who paled noticeably.

Elena nodded once, a quick jerk of her head, stood up, and crossed the room in several graceful steps. On the way she grabbed one of the smaller armchairs, easily lifting it, and placed it directly in front of the chair that Draco was seated in so that she would be able to face him. She noticed the almost imperceptible squirms of discomfort and nervousness coming from him as she sat down.

"Don't worry", she whispered, speaking to him directly for the first time, "I'm not even going to touch you. I just need you to look at me."

Draco shuddered as he thought about how her long, delicate hands _would _feel on him.

He straightened up a bit, squared his shoulders, and lifted his chin to boldly meet Elena's awaiting gaze.

She leaned forward so that her knees were nearly touching Draco's and placed her hands on either side of his armchair. Her pupils dilated drastically, leaving her eyes almost completely onyx save for the thin rim of blue around the edges.

Draco looked as though he wanted nothing more than to inch away from the young vampire that was much too close for comfort. But his pride would not allow him to show any weakness, and he did not budge an inch from her penetrating stare, unnerving as it was.

Soon Elena was lost in an expanse of silver, her only thoughts concerned with reaching the mind before her. Her senses brushed the edges of Draco's consciousness, and she felt him mentally recoil.

He struggled to relax as she'd asked, but it proved difficult when he felt her touching his conscious state of mind. He had been trained all his life to protect his mind, and excelled at occlumency, so it felt odd to seem so open and exposed. His mind went blank, however, the moment she started speaking.

"What is your name?" she asked, beginning with a simple question. The boy before her was now absolutely motionless, his jaw relaxed, and his gaze wide and blank.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy"

"How old are you?"

"16"

"Can you see Thestrals?"

"Yes"

"Since when?"

"As far back as I can remember"

"Favorite class?"

"Potions"

The questions continued on in this way, Draco always replying readily and with honesty, for several minutes, during which Narcissa sat in stunned silence and Claudia watched with a satisfied smile.

Finally Elena finished with a softly commanded, "Forget we ever had this conversation", before pulling back, her eyes returned to normal.

Draco blinked and looked around in confusion. "Shouldn't we get this over with?" he asked Elena, raising one eyebrow in impatience. She now sat relaxed in her chair, a small smirk playing across her lips. She leaned forward again to meet his gaze.

"Now remember."

"_Bloody hell…"_ Draco's eyes grew wide, "How did you do that?"

She merely grinned.

_How could I have been so easy to control? _he thought angrily, silver eyes narrowing.

"Well that settles it", Claudia announced cheerfully, startling everyone by breaking the heavy silence, "Elena would be a wonderful guardian for Draco".

* * *

><p>A short while later Draco strolled down one of the many garden walkways across the estate's vast grounds. He felt a strange mixture of relief and dread toward his decided fate.<p>

He was to be bound to Elena the following afternoon, and as much as he would like to get to know the Romanian beauty, he greatly disliked the thought of someone having the ability to so easily see past the walls that he had entombed himself in years ago.

After the dreadful affair with the compulsion, Claudia had begun planning Elena's alias and their return travel plans to England. Draco had only been half-listening at that point, his mind still frazzled and fuming over the previous events. It hadn't been all that interesting anyway- just something about her being an orphaned friend of his mother's, a new Hogwarts exchange student from Italy, etcetera.

"Draco!" a feminine voice called in the distance.

Draco turned about slowly to see Elena standing not two yards from him. Surprise overtook him briefly-her voice had sounded so far away only moments ago. She now stood facing him, stunning, beautiful, and altogether terrifying.

Her blue eyes glistened warmly at him and he realized that he was just staring blankly at her, face devoid of any expression. Giving his head a quick jerk, he murmured "Hello Elena", relishing in the feel of her name rolling off his tongue.

A small, crooked smile quirked her lips as she stepped up to his side so that they could continue walking.

"I suppose this must all be very strange for you", she began conversationally as they stepped over a small, ornate bridge crossing a gently flowing stream.

"Just a bit", Draco chuckled darkly, "Yesterday, I was in my home, capable of dying at any moment. And now, here I am in bloody Romania, finding myself with a random, "fix-all" solution". He glanced at Elena with a guarded expression in his grey eyes. It was too good to believe – it couldn't possibly be real. Soon, he would awake in his own bed at Malfoy Manor, and be at the mercy of the Dark Lord once more.

"Well, you see, that's all I've ever wanted to do since I was very young – give hope to those who had lost it. My best friend Raz and I enrolled in the guardian program together. We planned to use our abilities to protect our charges at all costs"

Draco was surprised at the sincerity in her words, so much so that he did not notice the brief shadow that crossed her azure gaze. He was not used to people being sincere, at least not about anything good. The only promise he could believe was that Aunt Bella would hex your limbs off if you irritated her.

Not sure how to respond, he scowled faintly and changed the subject, "So uh, the…binding ceremony tomorrow, what is involved in that?" He was curious as to what he would have to endure. After the Death Eater initiation, he figured he could take anything.

"Oh it's not very extensive at all…a little blood, a little magic, and you're done. Actually…I really don't know very much about it. It was always spoken of as if it were some event far off in the distant future."

"Blood?", Draco asked, feeling less thrilled by the minute.

"Yes, but don't worry, it will just be a small cut across your palm".

"Oh" Draco felt a surge of relief. "What about you?"

"…a bit more." She continued in a more subdued tone, "Because of our immense healing factors, a toxin is needed to keep us from healing long enough to acquire our blood for the ceremony". She finished with the smallest wrinkle of her nose in distaste.

"Oh, sorry", Draco murmured awkwardly.

Elena suddenly laughed – a light, pleasant sound, "No, don't worry about it. I've been training for this since I was eight. It's just some nerves that I need to shake off. I really am excited; I'll be the first in my class to get a charge." She smiled slightly with pride at this.

Draco struggled to keep the practiced nonchalance in his gaze as he listened to the gentle lilt of her voice, her faint accent an interesting combination of her Italian and Romanian roots. She scared him to death; no one else, save his mother, made him want to seem like a better person than he felt he was. Rarely was he ever tempted to let his guard down and actually relax in a person's presence. Those rare moments generally happened in the Slytherin dorms, and only then in small groups. Years of being around his father, Lucius, had aided him in perfecting his outward coldness.

Needing another subject change, Draco blurted the first thing that came to mind.

"How is it that you're out in broad daylight?"

She snorted, "That's just a glorified rumor – we can come out in the sun all we like. But it is true that our abilities are…diminished when we're in sunlight. And sometimes it's just plain irritating, giving us migraines or nausea; sometimes it can even make us faint. So we adapted and became generally nocturnal – thus the stereotype. I much prefer overcast weather", she added, throwing a shaded glare upward at the bright sun shining down on them.

"What about garlic?"

She laughed then, "I'm part Italian, and I love Italian food, which includes garlic."

"Can you turn into bats?"

Louder laugh. "The original vampires, back in around 1400 BC could, but not really anymore. We can become "animaguses" like you, but it takes a lot of practice and training, and it's easiest for us to become bat animagi. But bats do like us- a little too much sometimes. They must sense us as "kindred spirits" or something. I have two that live outside my bedroom window". She rolled her eyes then, but Draco could tell that she spoke of them fondly.

"Crosses?"

"We have established churches, crosses and all"

"Holy water?"

"Drinkable"

"Mirrors?"

"Viewable"

"Blood?"

Awkward pause. "Okay…that's pretty much the only one they got right…We can eat "human food" as normal, but if we want to survive and thrive, we do need blood." She finished the sentence with finality, as if reluctant to reveal anymore.

The path twisted back around toward the estate as they walked on in silence. As they neared a back entrance, the glass door swung open and a young man stepped out. Draco recognized him as the man whom had first led him and Narcissa to Claudia's office, an event that felt as if it had happened weeks ago. Seeing him again, Draco noticed the shocking resemblance between he and Elena. _This must be her brother_…

"Logan…" Elena said quietly, her dark brow slightly furrowed at her brother's tense posture and rigid expression.

Logan strode forward to meet them, his gait smooth and predatory. The man emanated danger, his hostile blue gaze raking over Draco.

"Mother needs you in her office to review your paperwork", Logan said curtly to Elena, his narrowed gaze never leaving Draco's.

Elena frowned, her eyes mimicking her brother's as she glared at him. _Nolite a verto _she half-growled before turning, passing Draco an apologetic grimace, and disappearing into the estate.

Draco turned to Logan, still mirroring his scowl, "Someone put too much garlic in your lunch?" he asked snidely.

"I haven't had lunch yet", Logan replied with a wicked grin, flashing his long, curved fangs and gazing pointedly at Draco's throat.

Refusing to show how unnerved that comment made him feel, Draco replied, "Is that why you're in such a bad mood? Or did someone just nail your coffin shut this morning?" jeering at the older male.

Logan gave a low, feral growl deep in his throat that sent trills of fear racing down Draco's spine.

Faster than Draco's eyes could track, Logan's arm shot forward and grabbed Draco's shirt collar, lifting him a good two feet off the ground easily.

Draco choked and clawed at Logan's arm, struggling to get free. The vampire didn't move an inch as Draco assailed him, waiting for the blonde to give up his struggles, his eyes black with instinctual fury.

When Draco finally accepted that his struggles were futile, he stilled, hands still clutched angrily at Logan's wrist.

"Look human", Logan snarled, glaring into Draco's eyes as if he could burn a hole right through his soul, "I've seen the way you look at my sister. And let me tell you – guardian relationships are meant to be _plutonic. _You screw with her, you will wake up breathing through a tube."

He dropped Draco roughly then, still glaring venomously at the furious and ruffled Slytherin.

"Now have a nice day", Logan said with a wide, sarcastic grin, again giving Draco a full view of his elongated canines.

Draco frowned and straightened his shirt collar as the Arcadian walked lazily away, whistling cheerfully.

* * *

><p><strong>So <strong>_**"nolite a verto" **_**is roughly Latin for "Don't be an ass/jerk" ;) I figured since their race is so old that they could still know Latin – it's an easy way for them to communicate without many others being able to understand them. **

**Feel free to drop a review; they're like crack to me. :D**

**Until next time!**

**~Z**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ello lovelies **

**In this chapter I borrowed a few concepts from L.J. Smith (i.e. vervain); the binding ceremony is mostly of my own design, with a few influences from Sherrilyn Kenyon and J.K. Rowling. **

**I apologize for any grammatical errors!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**~Z**

**Chapter 6**

**Bound**

The next evening Draco followed his mother to the large lounge on the east side of the estate. All of the furniture had been moved along the walls of the room save a small round wooden table, and two matching chairs opposite one another. The trio looked ancient and each was covered in beautiful, detailed carvings.

In one chair sat Elena, wearing a black dress spun from silk that made her look stunning, and yet pale and mournful. She wore a serene expression on the smooth planes of her face and her eyes flicked up to briefly meet Draco's as he entered the room.

A few feet beyond the table stood Claudia, wearing her usual attire of a long, flowing Venetian robe. Upon their arrival she motioned for Narcissa to take a seat in one of the armchairs placed along the nearest wall, and pulled out the chair opposite Elena for Draco to take.

As Draco sat down he noticed two objects on the table that had escaped his eye previously; an ornate, silver dagger with a sharp, wicked-looking blade, and a small crystal vial and dropper containing a faintly lavender liquid.

The lights dimmed slightly as Claudia began speaking, her soft voice magnified by the silent room, "The binding process is quite simple, utilizing centuries-old magic known only by our race". She offered Draco a reassuring smile, but his face remained passive and emotionless.

"What is that?" Draco asked, inclining his head to the small vial on the table.

"Vervain", Elena answered, her voice soft and subdued.

"Vervain…?" Draco repeated, turning the new word into a question.

Claudia looked almost hesitant to speak at first, as if not wanting to offer up any of her race's secrets, and then with a resigned sigh replied, "It is virtually our only tangible weakness, and one of the necessary components for us to be killed. It is an herb that was developed by ancient alchemists looking to eradicate vampires. It works as a severe toxin on us; depending on the dosage, it severely weakens us, diminishes our abilities, stalls our healing capabilities, and leaves us more vulnerable than we would ever care to be. We cannot be killed by vervain alone, but if you wish to slay a vampire, vervain you will need."

As an almost afterthought, she added, "It is necessary in the binding process to lower the vampire's defenses long enough so that the charge's blood can be introduced and accepted before the vampire can heal".

Draco absorbed all of this information calmly, even at the mention of his blood being spilled.

Elena would no longer meet his eyes. "It also burns our skin on contact – like an acid", she added quietly, glancing reproachfully at the vial.

Claudia nodded solemnly in affirmation. "Alright, are you ready?" she questioned.

Both teens nodded once, mirroring each other in the tenseness of their movements.

The lights dimmed a little more and Draco choked back a surprised gasp as all of the carvings and rivets in the table and chairs began to glow with a faint white light, as if bathed in moonlight.

Elena's normally olive complexion looked pale in the eerie glow as she placed her right arm on the table, palm facing upward. Claudia lifted the ancient dagger, whose carvings had also begun to glow faintly.

Narcissa had turned her head away and silently shut her eyes; she, unlike her sister Bellatrix, hated to witness blood and violence if she had the option.

But Draco could not look away, trapped in a mixture of morbid fascination and revulsion as Claudia gently but firmly gripped her daughter's arm and lanced the dagger across her thin wrist. Blood welled instantly, thick and scarlet; the cut was deep and Draco felt a sick pity twist in the pit of his stomach as he glanced up to look at Elena's face. He was shocked to see the cool passiveness present in her blue eyes; she did not even look like she was in pain, a rigid self-control in her gaze that Draco recognized all too well. _How intense is that Guardian training _he wondered numbly.

His attention was diverted as Claudia moved quickly, placing the bloody dagger back on the table, and lifting the small crystal vial. She pulled out the dropper and swiftly squeezed four drops of the faintly floral-smelling liquid onto Elena's open wound, before the rapid healing process could set in.

The liquid began to sizzle and steam slightly on contact, and Draco's eyes again flicked to Elena's face. She hadn't flinched. The only thing that gave her away was the rigid intensity and motionlessness of her gaze as she stared blankly across the room. From experience, Draco knew that she must have been in extreme pain, and yet she didn't falter. He was staring so intently at Elena's expression, struggling to find the pain that she so well hid, that he jumped in surprise when he felt a cool hand take his.

He froze in suspense and apprehension, but as usual managed to look completely calm and cool on the outside, as Claudia held his hand, palm up, and drug a shallow line across the top of his palm with the edge of the dagger. Mirroring Elena's icy composure, Draco did not even flinch as the sharp blade bit into his palm, the pain not very severe due to the smoothness of the cut. He stared down curiously as his blood welled along the thin line, a slight scratch compared to Elena's deep, sizzling wound.

Claudia then turned his hand back over and pulled it the short distance across the table to meet Elena's in the middle. Draco realized a split second before it happened what Claudia intended for him to do, but that did not prepare him for the shockwave the occurred next.

As his hand closed around Elena's bleeding wrist he felt as though he had just grabbed a live wire – a jolt of electricity seemed to enter him, traveling up his arm to traverse his entire body. His vision blurred and faded, all he could see was bright silver – it filled his vision, pressing in on him from all angles, smothering, suffocating…

And as soon as the strange sensation had taken hold, it was gone.

He was sitting at the small table, gripping Elena's wrist with his cut palm, and no one seemed to have noticed anything unusual having happened, except for Elena, whose wide-eyed, shocked gaze met his own with unspoken, mutual surprise.

The table and chairs had begun to glow more intensely as Claudia began speaking in a low voice in another language…one that Draco did not even begin to recognize…one that the very words of seemed to tremble with an ancient power as Claudia let them pour from her lips in a smooth, unbroken rhythm.

As she spoke, light began to creep out in rays from under Draco's hand, shining and bending as if they had a life of their own. The light grew in power and intensity, making it seem as though Draco were trying to conceal a small nova in the palm of his hand, and failing spectacularly. The area began to radiate an intense heat as the light continued to grow and shine.

The whole room was bathed in a strange golden-white light from the combined glows of the nova and the antique furniture blinding Draco to everything except for the wide sapphire eyes that held his without shame from across the table.

The heat in Draco's palm became so sharp in its magnitude that he feared he may lose his grip; gritting his teeth with determination, he clutched Elena's wrist desperately, in the back of his mind realizing belatedly that he may be hurting her.

The treble of Claudia's voice stopped suddenly, and all light in the room blinked out without a second's notice. All that remained in the dark room was a weak, faint glow beneath Draco's palm where his blood had met Elena's.

Elena still gazed, nervously now, at Draco, her face cast in shadow and only faintly visible from the light of the dying nova. Soon, that light faded out as well, leaving Draco blinking wildly as his eyes struggled to make anything out of the darkness.

Claudia slowly brought up the house lights, staring intently at the teens. Draco still clung to Elena's wrist, half afraid to let go, and they continued to stare blindly ahead in the general direction of the other. The older vampire stepped forward and gently pulled Draco's hand away from Elena's wrist to survey it, before placing it carefully on the table. His eyes following his own hand, Draco noticed that the wound was gone, completely healed, leaving his skin as smooth and unblemished as before.

He glanced up at Elena then, who sat gazing at her wrist in interest as she turned her arm to examine it from all angles. Rather than the cruel wound that had adorned it previously, a delicate tattoo now decorated her wrist, wrapping completely around it to form an intricate series of knots and loops.

As Draco squinted his eyes to try to make out the shapes, he realized that all the "threads" of the bracelet were in fact small, beautifully detailed and intertwined dragons. He could just make out his family crest hidden amongst the dragon's scales at regular intervals.

So intent was his gaze that he was startled when Claudia spoke again; "That tattoo is proof of your successful bond, and a lovely one it is", she added with a satisfied smile.

"Now, you both need to rest; exhaustion will hit your shortly due to the sheer magnitude of the spell".

Draco was prepared to scoff at that, when he realized that his eyes were in fact beginning to droop with tiredness. Perhaps a short rest wouldn't hurt after all.

* * *

><p><strong>So writing so much lately has really made me wonder, does anyone else hate writing dialogue? My random thoughts of the day ;)<strong>

**Hope you all enjoyed – feel free to review!**

**~Z**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello lovelies **

**Thank you so much for your reviews! You guys keep me going when I start to feel lethargic about writing. Buuut the good news is that I actually have most of the rest of the story mapped out – I just need to actually put it into writing – but it's all up here *taps temple cheerfully***

**Thanks for all the love and support! Hope you enjoy :D**

**~Z**

**Chapter 7**

**Guarded**

Draco awoke slowly, drowsiness and exhaustion fogging his brain. His gaze swept the unfamiliar room he'd been placed in, decorated with a lavish Victorian style, and he began to remember the events of that evening. He raised his right hand and gazed curiously at his palm. The pale skin was immaculate in the faint moonlight pouring into the room, but Draco could easily picture the cut that had graced it only hours before. He rose out of the canopy bed, now fully awake, and grabbed his black cloak off of the sofa at the foot of the bed. He crossed to the window in a few easy strides and gazed out onto the moonlight grounds; off to the left he could easily make out the circle drive in the clear night, the driveway painted silver by the full moon overhead.

_Bollocks, I'm hungry_ Draco realized with annoyance, having realized he had missed dinner due to the ceremony, not to mention the fact that he'd practically passed out afterward. Glancing over his shoulder to be sure he was indeed alone with the bedroom door securely shut and locked, he quickly pulled on some clothes and quietly unlatched the window to push it open.

He stepped out onto the dew-covered grass, thinking of visiting the main city to find a restaurant, when he realized that he had no means to do so. Apparition was out of the question, considering he had no idea where he was going, and it was a bloody long way to walk.

No sooner had the thought entered his mind when a dark shadow passed above his head. Draco glanced up to see a large Thestral banking to land near him. He froze as she slowly approached him; she was lovely, sleek and perfectly proportioned, her warm breath ruffling Draco's hair as she leaned closer to sniff him.

Raising his hand slowly, keeping in mind his previous encounters with Hippogriffs, Draco gently touched her soft muzzle. She allowed this for a moment, and then turned away, her side to Draco. He stared at her in confusion; she snorted with seeming annoyance and turned back to face him, shoving his shoulder firmly with her nose, before resuming her previous position. She turned her head to face him and bobbed her head in encouragement. _Oh…_ Draco smiled despite himself, grabbed a thick chunk of her black main, and easily hoisted himself onto her back. He had been searching for a mode of transportation after all – he supposed that a Thestral was as good as anything.

Her muscles quivered beneath him as if in anticipation, waiting patiently for instruction.

"Uh, go?" Draco asked questioningly, but that was obviously all she needed. With one gigantic leap, she stretched her wings and took to the sky, racing toward the city.

* * *

><p>Draco's new companion walked the streets at a relaxed, cheerful gait as he searched for a place to eat. The city was nearly as active at night as it was in the daytime, and they regularly passed other people, some also on Thestrals, as they traversed the cobblestone streets.<p>

_Must be a normal way to travel around here _Draco mused; it would make sense – the "undead" horses serving the "undead" riders.

Draco could now easily tell the difference between the human citizens and the vampires; the vampires moved with an effortless, unearthly grace, and for the most part paid him no attention. The humans looked at him curiously, and he noticed that many wore silver medallions around their necks. How odd.

Overhead, small, irregular black shapes sailed through the sky; Draco at first assumed them to be post owls, until one landed in a store window that he and his Thestral were passing. It was a massive bat, easily the size of his owl, carrying a parcel tied to its small, clawed feet. The window opened and a small girl greeted the bat cheerfully, taking the package and giving it a bit of food. _Really? Post bats? _Draco rolled his eyes as the bat took to the sky once more; he couldn't wait to get back to England where things made sense.

Up ahead on the street corner sat a small, beautiful restraint. The curtains on the windows were drawn, a layer of thick red velvet obscuring his view, but regardless Draco decided to stop there. He stopped the Thestral in front of a long, trellised archway leading to the front of the single-story building. Dark red boganvilla vines created a floral tunnel to walk through as one approached the glass and oak doors.

Draco slid off of the Threstral and turned to walk down the tunnel, but suddenly an unseen force prevented him from continuing forward. Turning in shock, Draco saw that the Thestral had gripped the back of his cloak between her teeth. Her ears were pinned and she snorted angrily, giving a sharp tug and sending him stumbling back several paces.

"Let go", he ordered. She responded with another snort and jerk of the cloak. Draco pulled the cloak quickly from her grip and jumped inside the tunnel, out of reach from the large specter. She whinnied and flapped her wings in agitation, then leapt into the sky and raced away.

"_Psycho creature" _Draco muttered as he placed his hand on the door.

The blonde hostess looked up the moment Draco stepped inside, seeming to know in an instant that he was human.

"Are you here as a volunteer honey?" she asked sweetly, her carnation-pink eyes gleaming.

Draco looked around in confusion, "Is this not a restaurant?" he asked in a bored tone.

The young woman cocked her head to the side then. "Well, yes it is, but…" she broke off, her expression quizzical as she shifted uncomfortably. A sinking feeling starting to take over in the pit of his stomach, Draco glanced beyond the hostess' podium into the rest of the restaurant.

The large room was elegantly decorated; off to the right was a long mahogany bar, with the rest of the room being filled with various tables and booths, all adorned with red velvet tablecloths and seat cushions. Seated at the bar were several people, drinking from tall glasses of a dark red liquid. At one table, a waiter in a tuxedo showed a young couple a bottle of dark wine. Draco craned his neck to see over the backs of the tall, private booths around the perimeter of the room. Couples sat in several of the booths, apparently necking. _Oh for the love of… _Draco thought, rolling his eyes, before turning back to the hostess.

"Valerie is that one for us?" a gruff voice asked from behind the podium.

The woman turned sharply. "No, Caine, he's not; he came in the wrong place."

"Like hell he did; we're hungry". The voice was much closer this time, coming from a muscular brunette who now approached the front lobby. He was accompanied by a slighter red-haired man, who had yet to make a sound.

Valerie turned, her slight hands on her hips as she glared at them in disapproval. "Caine, you're drunk. You guys have been at the bar for over an hour. Go home." As she spoke, her small pointed fangs glimmered in the evening lighting of the room.

"Nah, I'm fine", the big man replied, his lips curling into a wicked grin as his gaze raked over Draco.

"Kid get out of here", Valerie ordered, her voice slightly rose in growing desperation. Easily sensing the tangible danger of the current situation, Draco began to backpedal toward the door. However, before he could reach said door, a pair of burly hands gripped him by the collar of his shirt, lifting him easily off the ground. "And this one's so pretty", the man growled in his face, eyes black and filled with malicious intent. His breath had a metallic tang to it, making Draco feel like gagging.

"Caine!" Valerie cried, rushing forward.

Draco glanced up and beyond her shoulder to look at the remaining inhabitants of the restaurant. They were making quite a scene now, and many pairs of eyes were now trained in their direction. The previously necking couples stood up as well, and Draco felt the blood drain from his face as he realized that they were _not _in fact necking…

A quick jerk of his collar pulled Draco back to his predicament as Caine swung his free hand at Valerie, sending the small female flying backward at an astonishing speed. She raised a hand to her temple and moaned weakly, her expression dazed.

Draco felt a sudden surge of anger at Caine's rough treatment of the young woman who had tried to save him. His lips curled into a snarl and he lifted his hands to go for the brute's eyes…

Suddenly, the doors to the restaurant swung open, a frigid wind whipping through the room, tearing at the curtains, sending menus flying. The glass lights mounted on the walls in the lobby exploded simultaneously, with a loud shattering tambour reverberating in Draco's ears. A dark shadow stalked through the doorway as a menacing voice commanded, "_Let. Him. Go."_ . Draco shuddered – the command was both spoken aloud, as well as echoing _inside his head_, penetrating his consciousness. The projected thought was so powerful and furious that Draco mentally recoiled. A glance around the room would have shown him that the restaurant's other inhabitants were all reacting likewise, cringing back from the mental assault.

Caine released Draco, a mixture of confusion and fear in his drunken gaze. Draco stepped back quickly as his eyes adjusted to the darkness; he realized with shock that the commanding, fearful shadow was _Elena_. He would never admit it, but he nearly sank to his knees in relief at the sight of his Guardian.

Elena prowled slowly up to Caine, menace rolling off of her in black waves, her fangs long and overgrown.

"Get. Out." She hissed, her pupils completely dilated; normally crystalline eyes shone black as night. Her dark gaze focused on Caine intently, and he recoiled with a jerk and shrank in on himself as if in agony, clutching his temples with trembling hands. He whimpered and slid slowly past Elena and out the door, his nameless friend on his heels.

Elena visibly relaxed at the men's departure and bent down, extending a hand to Valerie, who had watched the entire scene from the floor.

"Are you alright Val?" she asked softly, her voice filled with concern though her eyes were still black.

"Yeah, yeah…I'm fine now. Thank you for getting those jerks out of here El – they'd been hitting the nightshade way too hard." She shakily rose to her feet before releasing Elena's hand.

Elena smiled reassuringly at her before turning her dark gaze on Draco. "Draco Malfoy" she hissed, the tips of her fangs clearly visible. "What do you think you're doing? First day on the job and you've already nearly killed me!" she threw her hands up in exasperation and drug them through her hair. She turned and led him out of the restaurant, back into the cobblestone street. "You nearly got yourself killed" she growled angrily. Draco's eyes narrowed into a glare; she may be his guardian, but she had no right to reprimand him like this. He wasn't a _child_.

Draco sneered, "I was _fine" _he spat.

"Oh yes, getting your throat torn out and limbs ripped off is _lovely_" she hissed back, black eyes narrowed and voice full of biting sarcasm.

They glared at each other for a few more silent seconds, neither one wanting to back down. Finally, Elena sighed, "Come on, we need to get back to the estate, we leave early tomorrow". She threw a longing glance toward a club nearby with loud dance music pulsing out of the windows. Shaking her head a few times quickly, she turned back to Draco, grabbing his upper arm.

A strange sensation overtook Draco, like apparating, only not as callous. It was smooth and fluid, almost relaxing. One moment, they were in the street in front of the restaurant, the next they were in a hallway in Estate Firenze. It was like they had become mist at one point, and then simply solidified at the other.

"What was that?" Draco asked, previous annoyance temporarily forgotten.

"Mmm…we call it "dematerializing" Elena replied flippantly, "Similar to your apparating – only we figured it out first and perfected it. You tear your own limbs off sometimes", she grinned smugly then before the smile fell from her face. "Now go back to bed."

Draco's blonde brow furrowed into a straight line. "Alright, one, you don't order me around like that, two, the only reason I left in the first place was for food – I intend to get some. Where are your house elves?"

Elena laughed caustically then, her eyes cold. "Wow, one, you're a spoiled little twat, two, we don't have "elves", we have _humans, _for you are the lesser species", she finished the sentence with a faint hiss, taking a threatening step toward him. She grinned in satisfaction when he took a step back, though his furious scowl did not falter.

"And the kitchen is right through that door". She gestured snappily across the hall.

Ignoring her previous comments, Draco turned his back to her, walked the few steps across the wide hall to the door, and stepped into the large, modern kitchen.

He nearly leapt out of his own skin when, upon entering the room, Elena was already seated on the island counters in the center of the room, smirking darkly. "Told you."

Recovering his composure quickly, Draco snarled wordlessly at the vampire, and strolled past her to the muggle thing known as a "refrigerator".

"Toss me one of those black bottles, would you?" Elena requested in a satirically cheerful tone, swinging her long legs back and forth over the edge of the counter.

Draco grimaced, his upper lip curling in displeasure, and without turning around, roughly tossed one of the many bottles lining the fridge over his shoulder. He angled it so that it would fly at an awkward angle, toward the opposite end of the room, away from Elena. He smirked to himself, waiting for the satisfying sound of impact against the floor or a cabinet. But the sound never came.

Elena suddenly spoke from beside him "Nice try", she muttered, taking a drink from the opaque bottle. Her eyes were still black.

Draco shuddered inwardly at the knowledge that she could move that quickly without making a sound. He glanced at the bottle in her hands, raised an eyebrow, and reached into the fridge for another.

Elena watched with an amused curve on her lips.

Draco popped the cap on the bottle and sniffed at the rim curiously. It smelled faintly metallic…vaguely familiar, though he couldn't place it. He slowly lifted the bottle to his lips.

"Uh, you're not going to want to do that" Elena murmured quietly. Feeling a surge of defiance, Draco tipped the bottle so that the cool liquid poured into his mouth – and gagged.

The liquid was thicker than he'd expected, filling his mouth with a strange tang. Elena stared at his face, one eyebrow raised and mouth quirking with barely concealed amusement, waiting to see if Draco would actually swallow.

Refusing to relinquish any of his pride, Draco boldly met her gaze and forced the thick liquid down his throat. He grimaced – it was salty and metallic.

A dark grin spread across Elena's features as she watched Draco struggle to conceal his disgust. His lips turned down into a frown, his eyes narrowing at her. She smiled wickedly and took a long drink from her own bottle, eyes trained on Draco in a mocking manner.

His glare deepened.

"Well, I'm going back to bed. See you in the morning Draco", she said cheerfully as she turned to leave the room.

"What the bloody hell is this?" Draco glared resentfully at the bottle in his hand.

As she reached the door, Elena turned and glanced back at Draco over her shoulder.

"I think you already know. But I'll tell you – it's not at its best when it's been chilled; most prefer it at body temperature." With one last grin she disappeared around the door frame and out of sight.

From down the hall she could hear the bottle fall into the trash bin, accompanied by a disgusted hiss.

Her grin did not fade as she continued on to her suite.

* * *

><p><strong>*Peeks from around corner* So you got to see a bit of a darker side of Miss El- she is a vampire after all. ;)<strong>

**Lately I've been a bit concerned with my abilities in transitioning, so let me know if anything reads awkward or rushed.**

**Apologies for any grammar problemos. **

**Drop some love if you'd like!**

**~Z**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! **

**Sorry it's been a bit since I've updated – it's been a super busy week with exams and then I went out of town to visit family and had zero access to a PC. **

**Oh, and yes, we will be going to Hogwarts soon :) I'm expecting so in just another chapter or two, so bear with me! Just gotta get through these transitional chapters so it doesn't feel like I'm jumping all over the place like some crazy person. :p**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**~Z**

**Chapter 8**

**Breakaway**

Draco sighed and crossed his arms over his chest as he waited beside the black limo. Servants loaded Elena's travel trunk into the back of the car and closed the lid with a resounding _thud_. Overhead, the morning sun was blindingly bright, not a cloud in the sky as it burned down upon the Romanian estate.

Draco flipped his hair out of his eyes and turned his head to see his mother and Elena walking down the stone steps at the front of the edifice. When the sunlight hit her, Elena grimaced and shielded her eyes with one hand; in the other she carried a small black, velvet case. Draco raised an eyebrow at this; all of her belongings should be either in her bottomless travel bag, which was in her trunk, or in the trunk itself.

Elena descended the steps quickly to hug her mother and Logan, who waited at the bottom. Claudia held a black umbrella to shield herself from the light, and Draco almost sniggered at the odd sight, if not for the fact that the elder vampire could probably kill him with a single thought. Logan walked Elena to the side of the vehicle and held the door open for her, hugging her once more, and then turned to rejoin Claudia, but not before passing Draco one last venomous glare. Draco gladly returned the expression.

Narcissa spoke a few soft words to Claudia, before actually embracing her, and joined Elena in the limousine. Draco climbed in after the women and took the available seat on the right side, across from Elena, who still held the black bag.

As the car began to travel down the long drive, Draco's curiosity finally got the better of him and he gestured to the bag, questioning "What is that?"

Elena glanced down at the bag and smiled before answering calmly "Juliette and Ramona".

Draco raised an eyebrow and gestured impatiently for her to elaborate.

"My bats" she opened one side of the case to reveal two large, curled up fuzz balls, apparently sleeping.

"Oh dear Merlin, you couldn't just have an owl?" Draco asked exasperatedly.

Elena shook her head quickly and closed the case. "They're faster than owls and completely loyal to me; I couldn't leave them behind".

Draco snorted and turned to look out the window as they passed through the gate that marked the entrance to Estate Firenze.

A shadow crossed Elena's face at the official passage out of her family's home. "You know, I've never left Romania before" she whispered.

Draco turned to look at her in surprise. "Not once?"

She shook her head and pursed her lips as if in contemplation. "Guess I had to break away someday" a small smile quirked her lips. Draco couldn't help but smile slightly in return, just one corner of his mouth curving upward.

No more was said for a while and Draco fell into a light doze. Elena smiled; he was pretty much adorable while sleeping. The features of his face smoothed over and relaxed with the lack of a scowl, making him look younger and innocent while his pale blonde locks fanned across his forehead...

* * *

><p>Draco jerked awake as the limo hit a particularly jarring bump on the country road. He gave a shake of his head, brushing his hair aside, and stretched his long legs out ahead of him.<p>

He glanced to his left to see his mother stretched out on the seat, sleeping, and looking more peaceful than she had in months. Across from him to his right sat Elena, her back to him as she gazed out the window, her knees drawn up to her chin.

Though he had yet to make a sound, as he looked at Elena, she glanced down curiously at the tattoo on her wrist, and then turned her head to meet his gaze evenly. She blinked slowly and her lips curved into a small, mischievous smirk.

"_So…we should practice communicating telepathically…it will most likely come in handy". _Elena said in a matter-of-fact tone, except for the fact that her lips had not moved.

"Ugh, get out of my head" Draco groaned sourly, a frown creasing his previously restful features.

"Shh..." Elena whispered with a quick jerk of her head towards his sleeping mother.

"_Your mind has incredible barriers, especially for a human" _she said softly in his head, "_If you don't want me in here, you can easily shut me out"._

Draco smirked conceitedly. "_Well alright then. Have you memorized your file yet?" _he thought back, focusing on shooting the thought directly to Elena.

She grinned. "_Yes", _she replied, holding up the notebook that had been on the seat beside her with a shrug. _"My name is Elena Frost, orphaned daughter of one of your mother's oldest, yet obscure, friends. Your family generously took me in, forcing me to leave my home and school of magic in Italy, so I will be joining "Hogwarts" as a 6__th__ year exchange student; which is conveniently the year that you are in. I have no siblings, and am a 16-year-old, placing me at the appropriate age. Only Headmaster Dumbledore, 'Professor McGonagall', and 'Professor Snape' will know my true identity."_

Draco nodded, already having been well-versed on Elena's alias this morning.

A short while later the driver called back to inform them that they were nearly at their destination. Narcissa woke then, making even the process of waking up look graceful as she sat up and smoothed over her robes. She smiled broadly at Elena, already full of adoration for the girl for the simple fact that she was keeping her beloved son safe.

Soon, they had made their way through the shorter lines to leave Romania in the border station and were ready to apparate to Malfoy Manor.

Narcissa took her son's arm, and without thought Draco took Elena's hand, lacing his long fingers with hers. She glanced out of the corner of her eye at him with a curious expression in her wide, blue eyes, but she had no time to do or say anything else because suddenly they were off, spinning and whirling, the only tangible thing Draco's hand gripping hers.

* * *

><p>Elena gasped as they landed with a thud, her hand slipping out of Draco's from the blunt force of the event.<p>

"Okay, next time, we're teleporting my way", she whispered to Draco with a disoriented grumble. He blinked in surprise at her as his lips curved into a mildly amused-looking smirk at her discomfort with apparating.

Before them was an imposing, beautiful grey manor. On either side of the walk that they now stood on were rows of immaculate hedging and landscaping; behind them stood a massive, black iron gate. The manor was shrouded in a soft grey blanket of morning mist, and in the distance Elena could hear a fountain playing and the sleepy croons of peacocks.

Narcissa led them forward and opened a pair of black iron and glass doors, leading into a pristine foyer. Ahead and a bit to the right stood a grand white staircase, disappearing into the floor above.

"Your father will not be arriving until later this evening", Narcissa informed Draco as she removed her travel cloak and stored it in a nearby closet, "He expects to bring several others back with him". She did not seem entirely thrilled with this prospect.

At that point, several small, odd looking creatures rushed into the room. They looked at Draco and Narcissa almost fearfully, and regarded Elena with wide, surprised eyes.

"Ah, Sarelle, you shall serve Elena from now on" Narcissa calmly informed one of the smaller creatures, gesturing to Elena to be sure that it understood. It nodded hurriedly, nearly trembling with apprehension as it looked warily at its new master. It couldn't have been any more than a meter tall, with long, slender limbs, large bat-like ears, and green eyes the size of tennis balls.

"Go with Elena to the guest room nearest Draco's" Narcissa ordered, and with that strode gracefully away, one of the other creatures on her heel.

"Hello" Elena said cheerfully to the small female, bending down so as to better see her. She extended a hand in greeting, but Sarelle only flinched back, as if expecting to be struck. Elena frowned. "Would you happen to be a house elf?" Sarelle nodded in affirmation, knotting her hands in front of her in anxiety. Not expecting much conversation from the elf, Elena straightened back to her full height to see Draco staring at her curiously.

_What? _she mouthed. He just shook his head and shrugged, leading the way up the grand staircase.

Elena turned to grab her trunk, only to see it levitating several inches off the floor, the elf controlling its movements. She smiled at the elf once more, trying to send off some kind of vibe of friendliness, before following Draco up the stairs.

He led them down a long, dark hallway before coming to a stop before a set of white, double doors.

"This will be your room" Draco informed her, "Mine is a ways down the hall if you need anything", though his tone suggested that he was generally not disturbed. He ran a hand through his light blonde hair, gave Elena one last parting glance, and turned to continue down the long corridor.

Elena entered her suite, passed through the sitting room and into the bedroom, where she instructed Sarelle to leave her trunk. She looked the small elf up and down as she sat the case carrying her bats on the bed – pitiful; she was covered in a light layer of soot and wearing nothing but a scruffy, once white, pillowcase.

Glancing around the room, she spotted the door to the bathroom. "Would you like to have a bath? I can clean your…dress…while you're in the tub" Elena offered kindly. She jumped back in alarm when Sarelle shrieked and covered her eyes with shaking hands. Elena looked around the room quickly, her own eyes wide with alarm as she tried to find the threat, and failed. Nothing seemed out of sorts.

"What is the matter", she asked, turning back to face the elf.

Sarelle peeked out from between her fingertips. "Mistress is much too kind".

Elena was taken aback, her mouth opening with surprise. "Nonsense, I treat my bats with more kindness than you seem accustomed to. Come on". She reached down to take the elf's small, trembling hand, and half-drug the stunned creature into the marble bathroom.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later and Sarelle was in the bath in Elena's suite, after practically being <em>thrown <em>in, and Elena sat in the next room on her large bed. She had used a few simple charms to clean and repair Sarelle's…dress? She felt almost insulted by the poor treatment of that creature…with a quick flash she dematerialized to Draco's suite.

She took form in his sitting room, where he was lounging across one of the sofas, reading a potions text. He did not look up when she appeared.

"Why, _of course_ you may come in Elena", he muttered sarcastically, silver eyes still trained on the print before him.

She crossed her arms in annoyance. "Why does my "house elf" flinch every time I approach her? And why does she scream when I offer her a bath? _And _why are they wearing blazing _pillowcases?"_

Draco looked up slowly from his book, gaze bored and unaffected. "They're house elves", he shrugged, as if that should answer any and all of her questions.

Elena's jaw dropped in horror at his flippant response. Draco snorted at her shocked expression and continued reading. The young vampire dipped her head in sorrow for the race, her gaze weary and unfocused. If many wizards could have their way, her own race would very well be living in similar conditions.

"You know, Draco, I may be the 'monster' here, but at least I know how to properly treat my fellow beings." Her voice was soft and hollow, not accusatory, simply vocalizing a thought.

With that, she flashed away.

Draco glanced up and blinked in confusion, his brow slightly furrowed, before shrugging once more.

Guilt was not an emotion that he was used to feeling, but something similar to it seemed to be tugging at his chest as he tried to focus his attention on his book as before.

But all of the sudden, he didn't feel much like reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you enjoyed! Hopefully I will be updating again within the next few days since I was so off last week. ;)<strong>

**Please review and send some love! :D**

**~Z**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello lovelies!**

**This should be the last chapter before Hogwarts super excited! Thank you to everyone that favorited or alerted this story! And especially everyone reviewing *slips cookies***

**Oh and I'm going to play a bit with point of view in this chapter – everything going on in this chapter will have Elena present, so I thought it would be fun to get inside her head a bit. But there will still be some 3****rd**** person knowledge for the sake of the story. Let me know if you like the view change or if I should just stick to 3****rd**** person all the time!**

**Lots of love!**

**~Z**

**Chapter 9**

**Regime Change**

I awoke suddenly and unexpectedly, gazing around wildly in the dark room, trying to discern what had caused me to wake in the first place. It felt late, around midnight if I had to guess, but my eyes quickly adjusted to the blackness surrounding me.

I let my eyes sweep the length of the room; in one corner, Sarelle slept on a small pallet of blankets on the floor. I still felt an uneasy pity at the fact that she had been beside herself with joy at that simple commodity. She was such a kind little creature – she deserved more.

In the other corner, Juliette and Ramona slept peacefully, hanging upside-down from a small mahogany coat rack. I couldn't help but smile when I looked at them, their fuzzy little bodies expanding and shrinking as they snored softly.

No one else in the room seemed to have felt the dark presence that had suddenly swept, without warning or pretense, through the manor as I had.

Silently, I slid out from under the light blue comforter, pulled on a simple black cloak, and stepped out into the dim hallway. From downstairs, my keen sense of hearing could just make out several soft male voices speaking. I dematerialized to the empty entrance hall and the voices grew louder, coming from behind the closed door of the parlor on the opposite side of the hall.

"So we will have young Draco be our pawn against the headmaster…" a high, cold voice hissed. _That _was the person that that darkness belonged to – I was sure of it. And he was talking about Draco…

I snuck across the hardwood floor of the entrance hall, my bare feet not making a sound.

Five hearts beat from the other side of the door; three of them were beating slightly irregularly with…dread? Concern? One was racing with excitement…and the final one, the dark one, hardly beat at all – just a dull, hollow thud echoing within the ribcage.

I placed one hand flat against the dark wood of the door and leaned in to press my ear to the grain.

"Master, perhaps I…?"

"No, Severus. Dumbledore", the name was spat out, "_trusts _you. We need that to continue unhindered. But Draco…"

A woman sniffled – Narcissa, I realized with shock.

"Now, now Cissy" a female voice crooned, "it will be an honor for him".

The cold voice spoke again, "I see no need for…_persuasion…_for your son, Narcissa. As long as he is willing…"

I saw red. This…man, had malicious intents for _my _charge, and I was _not _going to tolerate that for a single moment.

I swung the door open with an abrupt shove and strode confidently into the room.

The five humans in the room froze in surprise at my sudden arrival, four pairs of eyes going wide in shock.

To the left stood Narcissa, a dark-haired, wild-looking woman at her side. To Narcissa's other side stood a tall, stately man with long, white-blonde hair. On the right was a man with shoulder-length black hair and a curved nose.

But my eyes quickly swept with disinterest over these people – they were not the ones that I was seeking. Instead, my eyes came to rest on the fifth member of the late night meeting, a man seated in a chair by the roaring hearth. This man looked…_dead_ – ghostly pale, chalk-white, with black slits for eyes, no hair to speak of, gaunt, sunken cheeks and nose, and an aura so black and shattered that I wanted to retch.

He met my gaze calmly, a twisted version of a pleasant, welcoming smile on his face. Everyone else in the room still openly stared at me as Narcissa's heart beat with scarcely contained apprehension.

I cleared my throat before addressing the dark man. "I'm sorry, but, he will _not _be willing". My voice was strong and sure, carrying easily across the now silent room. The only noise in the background was the steady crackling of the fire; it threw the man's face into an eerie, shadowy relief, but I did not care. If he threatened Draco, he would die. It was as simple as that. End of story.

A twisted smile slowly curved the man's pale face, his eyes twinkling with a malicious amusement.

"And why is that?" he hissed softly.

I shrugged with nonchalance. "It's my job now, to ensure that Draco be kept safe, and not have to bend to anyone's will but his own."

The man's eyes narrowed, a frown turning his grin southward. He spoke from the corner of his mouth one word; "Bella…"

I had been primed and ready for an attack since entering the room, so I was not caught off guard when the dark-haired woman sprang forward, wand drawn. "Crucio!" she shrieked.

I turned quickly to face my attacker head-on, my gaze set and determined. As the red flare of the curse raced across the room, I brought up my left in a blocking pose, one that I had practiced countless times, and focused all of my mental energy and power on creating a tangible shield.

Instead of the curse being absorbed into my body and causing me to crumple to the floor, screaming in agony as everyone was expecting, it collided with my arm and exploded into a shower of harmless red sparks.

The entire encounter lasted no more than three seconds.

'Bella's' jaw dropped and her eyes grew wide with shock. I allowed a cynical smirk to cross my features for just a moment before I met her gaze with a completely straight face.

"Try that again, and I will harness it and sent it back. And then I will kill you." My voice was calm and smooth, conversational almost, and completely unaffected by what had just taken place.

The woman called Bella looked mortified.

I felt a surge of pride pouring out of Narcissa, but I did not turn to face her, not wanting to give her away. Instead I spun lightly on my heel to face the ghostly white man once more.

He was staring at me with a surprising amount of calmness, appraising me with a guarded intrigue.

"What are you?" he asked, voice no different than before. I got a ridiculous urge to reply "Your worst nightmare", but opted out of that option due to the seriousness of the situation.

I smiled slightly as I replied. "My name is Elena Firenze, bound guardian to Draco Malfoy, and lamia." I used my people's word for a pureblood vampire, but the man understood regardless.

His eyes betrayed some of the shock that he was feeling as he whispered, "How?". He had long coveted an alliance with vampires; their alignment would mean a sure victory for his followers, and an easy way to rid the world of Potter and Dumbledore. But the vampires proved difficult to contact, and even more difficult to sway.

I answered his awe-filled question with mine and Draco's well-memorized tale. "I was severely injured out on the moor when Draco found me. He knew what I was, and yet still saved my life. In return, I performed the archaic magic known only to my kind to bind myself to him as his guardian for all eternity". I couldn't prevent a sly smile from gracing my lips as I added, "So he shall be your puppet no longer".

The man's glare deepened as I confidently approached his armchair; no one else in the room dared to move. I stopped before him and extended my hand. "And may I ask who you are?"

The man slowly rose to his feet; he was a good 4 inches taller than I, but I still stood proudly before him.

"I am known, as the Dark Lord Voldemort" he announced haughtily before extending a long, pale hand to take mine. The instant our skin touched, a shadow of pain darted across my face.

I lifted sorrow-filled eyes to his face, before whispering for his ears only, "Oh Tom…what have you done to your soul…? You covet immortality…but _this _is _not _how to gain it…" I shook my head sadly as I released his hand.

His dark eyes widened as he regarded the young woman who seemed to be filled with genuine regret for him. But he would never regret his choices.

I wanted to weep for the loss of the man that had once been – he had been beautiful, talented, intelligent, and full of endless promise – the entire world had been open to him, and he had chosen to shatter it.

Voldemort blinked slowly before continuing, "And where is Draco?"

I glanced to my right wrist before answering with assured confidence, "Asleep. And do not grow concerned, his loyalty will always lie here" – which was not a lie; his loyalty was to his parents. His loyalty to Voldemort, on the other hand, was virtually nonexistent. He did and said what he had to, to survive, just as his parents did. None of them wanted to be in their current positions, but it was too late now. They were in too deep. Perhaps I would someday be able to bring just a shred of salvation to this family. I could only hope and wait.

He nodded once, fully believing me, and opened his mouth to speak once more, but this time I cut him off. "And I will not become a 'Death Eater' – I simply belong to one, and I will do as Draco bids". I needed to make my role sound more subservient than it truly was, to assuage any of the Dark Lord's suspicions about me.

"Very well", he conceded, his calm demeanor fully in place, as was often the case. "Then may I present you to some of my other Death Eaters". He beckoned for the remaining population of the room to step forward.

"You have already met Bellatrix Lestrange". If Draco had not already given me a brief run-through of the primary Death Eaters, and had I not known that this woman was a pureblood witch, I may have assumed that Bellatrix was part immortal – there was such an instinctive, animalistic fire blazing in the deep depths of her dark eyes. She approached me cautiously, as a defeated predator may, eyes wary and shifting rapidly between Voldemort and I. She took my hand only as long as necessary, giving me a short, curt nod of acknowledgement.

"And Narcissa Malfoy". The blonde woman smiled warmly as she took my hand. I had to resist the urge to hug her - already I was growing quite fond of the witch.

"And Lucius Malfoy". I smiled despite myself when this man stepped forward – he was without a doubt Draco's father. Lucius seemed as though he also could've been part immortal; he moved with an easy grace and elegance that few humans possessed, and had a calm, confident, self-assured air about him – traits that he had obviously passed on to his son. He had a long mane of ice-blonde hair, and the same liquid silver eyes that I had seen with his son.

The pureblood took my hand and inclined his head respectfully; I returned the gesture readily. Above all of the others, my heart went out to this man. His soul was strained and worn from years of stress, years of suffering through the repercussions of a choice that his own father had made decades ago. And oh how he loathed himself for putting his own son through the same process.

I met his proud silver gaze and sent a silent thought to his mind only; _I will keep him safe. I swear by it._

Lucius' eyes widened by the smallest fraction, and then his body relaxed slightly from a great release of tension. Some of the lines around his eyes smoothed out, making him look ten years younger. He gave a short, almost imperceptible nod before squeezing my hand once, then releasing it.

"And lastly, Severus Snape". Ah, so this was the other Professor that was to know of my true identity. Now I could see why. This man was an enigma within a paradox, his loyalty seeming branched in so many opposing directions, but I could see where his true loyalties lie, and I deeply respected him for the risks that he undertook daily.

Voldemort turned to face the rest of the group. "It seems we have underestimated our young Draco. I will have to…_reconsider_…our options".

He gave me a sly glare then, but within those dark, eerie depths I could sense a burning hatred and resentment.

As I nodded and turned to exit the room, I knew that this was far from over.

* * *

><p><strong>Boo Voldy…*throws rock* He's one messed up dude…<strong>

**Still planning on getting a move-on for the school year next chapter :D should be fun!**

**Hope you enjoyed and cookies for everyone that reviews! *shows tempting pictures of cookies* See?**

**Love love love**

**~Z**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello lovelies! **

**And guess what?**

**We're on our way to… Hogwarts! At last! Woooo! :D**

**The plot bunnies won't leave me the hell alone, so I've been typing a lot this past week. O.o Ah! There's one now! *hides under desk* Damn, that was just my pet rabbit… *comes out***

**Thanks to everyone that's been reading/reviewing/favoriting/etc, you guys totally make my day every time.**

**Well, here we go…**

**Chapter 10**

**The Essential Journey**

Elena was just about ready to explode. Or implode; whichever came first.

After four days at Malfoy Manor spent reading up on the history of "Hogwarts" (seriously, who names these places?), learning about her professors, and looking over course materials, she was ready to GO!

The Death Eaters had all given her a very wide berth, sticking strictly to their stereotypes of her race, but on the bright side, Draco had gained much respect among their ranks.

Vampires were notorious for being impossible to capture unwillingly; no one truly knew how to do it, and no one even knew how to kill them anymore. They had long since gained immunity from the singular wooden stake through the heart, and the true method for slaying them was a closely guarded secret by the race. They were considered a serious threat to the wizarding world if provoked, and for that reason were generally given great respect and regarded warily.

Even Voldemort seemed slightly wary of her. He had given up on his plot for Draco to kill Dumbledore, for now at least. She would just have to wait and see how that issue would progress.

In the manor, the only residents that actually spoke to her were the Malfoy family. She had spent a lot of her time around Draco, and while he was still a spoiled, arrogant little shit, he was her spoiled, arrogant little shit, and he was actually starting to grow on her. Narcissa practically cooed at her whenever she saw her, and even Lucius would go out of his way to speak to her sometimes, his respect for his son having grown exponentially.

Bellatrix had actually become something of a source for amusement; apparently under the Dark Lord's instruction, she was testing all of the old vampire clichés, trying to find a weakness of Elena's. She put garlic in her food, a cross in her cloak pocket, and even went as far as to "accidently" spill some holy water on Elena from the church in town. Elena's personal favorite was the time when she had been reading on a sofa in the library, the thick drapes on all the windows drawn, and Bellatrix had strolled in, complaining about how dark it was, and threw open the curtains, allowing the bright mid-afternoon sunlight to flood the room. She had then looked quickly to Elena, a crazed, wicked grin on her face, only to be disappointed as the young vampire blinked in the sunlight with obvious apathy. Bella frowned and stomped out of the room while Elena rolled on the couch, giggling hysterically.

Now, Elena paced the floor in Draco's sitting room while the boy took an ungodly long amount of time to finish packing. She stopped her pacing to watch him stroll across the room. Damn, that little shit _was _gorgeous. He carried with him an inherent sureness and grace that rarely mortals possessed…damn him.

"Are you ready _yet?_" Elena whined, putting a hand on her slender hip.

Draco's silver eyes glittered with mischief as he replied quickly "Oh no, no, no, of course not", stepping forward to conceal his finally packed trunk.

Elena gave a mock-growl and shoved him lightly out of the way, and before Draco could react, grabbed his trunk and took off down the grand staircase.

With a flash of motion, she was back in Draco's room, where she grabbed her charge's arm and practically flew down the stairs with him in tow. "Elena, I'm not meant to move this quickly!" he cried, his feet barely touching the ground as they moved. She laughed breathlessly and kept going.

At the bottom of the stairs they nearly collided with Bellatrix, who gave a startled squeak and walked quickly away, throwing disgruntled glares over her shoulder.

Elena and Draco chuckled and walked into the parlor where Narcissa waited beside the large, black marble fireplace.

"Aww, are we apparating again?" she questioned, dropping her chin in disappointment. Draco snorted and failed to cover a short laugh.

Narcissa patted her shoulder fondly, "I'm sorry dear, but yes, we are". Elena groaned, but had no further time to react as Narcissa scooped both teens with their trunks into her grip, and they were once more swirling roughly through space.

They landed uncomfortably in a large train station, a building that reminded Elena a lot of the border station in Romania that they had been in a few days previously. None of the mortals seemed to notice their arrival, Elena noted with a raised eyebrow. How curious.

After stacking their luggage on a large steel cart, the teens followed Narcissa through the crowd of humans. _Muggles, _Elena corrected herself; _you're a witch – a human._

They came to a stop before the large brick column between platforms 9 and 10, and Elena stared at it blankly. _Does it do a trick?_

"Go on, Draco" Narcissa called, giving her son a light push. Draco strolled lazily toward the very solid-looking column, and just as he should have smacked into it, disappeared.

"Charmed?" Elena asked, turning to Narcissa, who nodded and winked in return.

Following Draco's example, Elena pushed her cart forward, getting closer and closer to the brick wall…when suddenly another platform came into focus around her.

This particular platform was packed full of other people pushing trunks and wearing robes, and Elena felt more at ease.

Beside the platform sat a beautiful scarlet steam engine; in gold lettering it bore the words, "Hogwarts Express". Elena found herself grinning with excitement, and after giving her luggage to a waiting escort, glanced around to look for Draco.

"It's about bloody time you got here, I swear…daft vampires…" a voice drawled from over her shoulder. She turned to see Draco smirking lazily at her, and had to resist the urge to bare her fangs playfully.

"Wow, I'm sure you've been practicing that one for years, but please let me on the bloody train Draco!"

He continued smirking and stepped onto the train, intentionally walking down the center of the aisle at a dramatically slow pace, trapping a restless Elena behind him.

"Draco Malfoy I will end you!" she growled from behind him.

"It's about time someone did!" called a boy from a compartment to their left. She turned, about to snap a threatening reply to the husky boy, when Draco squeezed past her and took the boy's hand. "Alright Crabbe?" he greeted, entering the compartment.

Elena snorted with exasperation and followed her charge into the small room. Already seated were another husky boy with dark hair, and handsome boy with mocha-colored skin, and a pretty girl with a slightly round face and dark brown hair.

"Everyone, this is Elena – she's the daughter of an old friend of my mother's that passed away recently. She's staying with my family at the manor now", Draco announced flippantly, taking a seat beside the handsome boy who introduced himself as Blaise Zabini.

Elena sat on Draco's other side and greeted the remaining two students – Gregory Goyle and Pansy Parkinson. The boy from the doorway was called Vincent Crabbe.

The trip began with the other students asking her questions about her life in Italy, and the school of magic that she'd attended there. After a few rehearsed responses, the conversation switched to other issues and Elena found her gaze drifting out the window as the terrain outside became wilder. Her attention was briefly caught at the mention of a "Harry Potter" – that name sounded familiar – but she ignored the twinges of recognition in the back of her mind as she began to feel a growing sense of claustrophobia.

She excused herself, saying that she needed to stretch her legs, and found herself wandering aimlessly down the long isle. It was then that a compartment to her right suddenly flung open, and Elena was nearly knocked to the carpeted floor as a person rushed out.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry…" a half-hysterical voice ranted.

Elena brushed the hair out of her eyes to see a cute girl with fluffy brown hair and tear-moistened brown eyes standing before her.

"What's the matter?" Elena asked her, her brow furrowing in concern.

"It's my cat…Crookshanks…I can't find him…I'm afraid he didn't make it on the train" the girl gasped out in between hiccupping sobs.

"It'll be alright" Elena said, patting the girl's shoulder reassuringly, "I'll help you find him".

The girl smiled weakly in response.

They began to wander further from the passenger section of the train and into the storage compartments, and Elena strained her ears, trying to pick up any faint indication of the cat's heartbeat. But all she sensed was the erratic thudding of her companion's.

They passed shelves full of student's trunks and luggage, and suddenly Elena thought that perhaps she sensed another faint presence in the compartment…but not quite what she would expect a _cat _to feel like. Curiously, she walked closer to one of the shelves just in time to hear a low growl from beneath the lowest level. Something moved with lightning-fast speed and adhered itself to Elena's lower leg, sharp claws digging into her skin. With a cry, Elena jumped back and looked down to see a furious ginger fluff-ball attached to her pants' leg.

She bent down quickly, and wincing from the sharp pain, removed the cat; it hissed wildly at her, and Elena had to fight the urge to hiss back and shut the damn thing up. Instead, she held the creature at arm's length and asked the girl "Would this lovely creature belong to you?"

With a blissful cry the girl seized the angry feline, squashing him into a hug.

"Oh thank you! And I'm sorry, he doesn't warm up to people very easily. It took ages for him to even let my friend Ron touch him". The girl rambled happily, smiling warmly at Elena.

Elena returned the grin, deciding not to mention that cats generally hated vampires anyway, when she felt a slight flush of warmth rising in her right wrist. Closing her eyes briefly, she branched out her mental consciousness, trying to reach Draco.

"_Where have you gotten off to?" _his voice drawled in her head.

"_Helping a girl find her cat, I'm on my way back now", _she responded before pulling out of the connection.

The other girl hadn't even noticed Elena's brief pause, as absorbed in her cat as she currently was.

"I'd better get back to my compartment, they'll be wondering where I've gone" she explained to the girl, back toward the door, "See you at the school?"

The girl smiled and nodded, "Thank you again".

Once out of the girl's sight, Elena turned and bolted back to her compartment. She slid the door open to find that Draco was now stretched out across her seat, with his feet resting where she'd previously been sitting.

"Oh, hey, thanks", Elena said sarcastically, gesturing to his feet.

Draco smirked lazily in reply.

"You can sit here love" Blaise offered with a coy smile, patting his lap. Elena rolled her eyes and lifted Draco's legs, shoving them up against the rest of his body, and took her seat once more.

"De-nied" Pansy chuckled from across the compartment.

Draco grumbled at being crumpled up so unceremoniously, and stretched his legs out across her lap. Elena elbowed Blaise playfully, who was over-dramatically pouting at her, and idly played with the ends of Draco's expensive-looking black trousers. Draco briefly quirked a blonde eyebrow at her attentions, but soon relaxed again with his back to the window.

"So what house do you think you'll be in Elena?" Pansy questioned. Noting the green and silver ties that each of the other inhabitants of the compartment now wore around their necks, Elena's lips quirked into a smile. "Oh, definitely Slytherin".

Everyone nodded their approval, and then Goyle spoke up, one of his few comments throughout the entire trip. "What is your bloodline?"

Everyone stilled at the sudden, probing question, and glanced to Elena hesitantly.

"Pureblood", Elena responded briskly, as if it were no big deal, a smug grin on her face. So what if she wasn't a _wizard _pureblood per say…she _was _still a pureblood, of a race that was arguably more ancient than wizards themselves.

The ambience in the compartment tangibly relaxed and everyone exchanged satisfied smirks, with the exception of Draco, who looked rather disinterested, having heard it all before.

The remainder of the trip went on without any further tense moments, and Elena found herself growing more and more comfortable amongst this small group of Slytherins. Inside, they were like any other teens; young, full of energy and playful banter. It was on the outside that they were forced to be something they were not, for the sake of this ridiculous war. They had to grow up before their time, which was a tragedy in itself.

…

The sun outside the window had begun to sink toward the treetops when the train slowly, at last, pulled to a stop.

Their group stood and filed out into the aisle, Draco leading and Goyle bringing up the rear.

A group of second year students stood blocking the hallway, but one look at the group of older Slytherins and they scurried frantically away. _Hmm…I guess some of the rumors I've picked up on about Slytherin are true…_ Elena mused with a grim grin.

She stayed near Draco's left side as the group exited the train and stepped out onto a small wooden platform. A booming voice overhead called "Firs' years, this way!" while huddle groups of nervous-looking eleven-year-olds sought out the voice, most of them giving the Slytherins a wide berth.

Draco led the group off of the platform and onto a wide dirt road that led off into a heavy cover of trees. On the road sat at least twenty carriages, probably more, and as they drew closer Elena noticed that each was pulled by a team of two Thestrals. At the close proximity of a vampire, the Thestrals turned their heads and whickered friendly greetings. Elena smiled, wanting to do more, but due to her need to blend in she turned and followed Draco into one of the spacious carriages.

Other students wearing green ties boarded the carriage after them and Elena felt naked not wearing any color other than her black school robes.

The other students looked at her curiously; she was obviously older than a first year, and yet no one recognized her from previous years. One look at the scowl on Draco's face however, who was seated next to her, and they said nothing.

Elena's eyes lit with wonder as a magnificent stone castle came into view. It was absolutely enormous, with tower and spires reaching to the heavens, and levels upon levels of stories comprising the central structure. Latticed windows pierced the dark night sky with beacons of yellow light, even brighter than the stars overhead. To the left of the castle was a great lake, its surface black and as smooth as glass in the still night air. To the right, and even beyond the lake on the left, the forest extended into distant shadows, the shapes of faraway mountains just discernible past the tree lines.

The carriages came to a halt in front of large stone steps leading to massive, multi-storied, oak doors at the front of the castle. The students swarmed out of the carriages in mob form and climbed the steps to what most of them considered home.

They entered a massive stone entrance hall, the ceiling seeming eons above their heads. Candles mounted in brackets on the wall offered a decent source of light, throwing the room into a warm, golden glow. To the students' left another set of large oak doors stood open and light poured out into the entrance hall; it was into this room that the students began to filter.

"Elena Frost?" a voice asked over her shoulder as she moved to follow Draco into the other room. She turned, her reaction time decent considering the new last name, to see a spectacled woman with grey hair pulled tightly into a bun peering at her. Waving Draco on, she turned and followed who she could only assume was Professor McGonagall into a smaller chamber on the right, crowded with first years.

"It's wonderful to finally meet you in person, Professor". Elena spoke with sincerity; she had been corresponding with Professor McGonagall for the past week about her transfer to Hogwarts, as well as her guardianship over Draco. Being the well-respected second-in-command of the school, Minerva McGonagall knew just about everything that went on around the school.

McGonagall nodded, offering a brief genuine smile. "You will be introduced as our transfer student first, and be sorted ahead of the first years. It is not all that unusual – we have had other transfer students in the past". Elena nodded her understanding.

"Alright everyone", McGonagall addressed the entire group, her authoritative voice easily being heard by all, "follow me". She led them back through the entrance hall and across to the oaken double doors that the rest of the students had disappeared through.

It was a large banquet hall, complete with four long tables perpendicular to the wall containing the doors, and another long table at the head of the room on a slightly raised platform, facing the other four tables.

High above their heads, an enchanted ceiling mirrored the clear night sky outside. Candles were once more the source of light, along the walls as well as floating suspended in mid-air above their heads.

On the left wall hung two large banners, one green and silver and bearing the Slytherin serpent, the other blue and bronze and showing a large eagle; likewise on the right wall hung two banners, one being red and gold and bearing a lion, the other black and yellow with a badger.

On the tables sat many golden plates, platters, and goblets, all empty at the moment, and the students all sat at their respective house tables. Elena grinned as she watched everything that she'd read about in "Hogwarts; a History" come to life before her eyes.

McGonagall led them to the head of the hall, directly before the high table, to face the rest of the student body. Elena could feel curious eyes on her, but was able to ignore them as the headmaster, Dumbledore, gave a brief speech of welcome, then gestured cheerfully for McGonagall to begin the sorting ceremony.

"Students, this year we have a bit of a different new arrival to welcome to our castle", she addressed the entire hall, her sure voice echoing slightly off of the high ceiling, "This is Miss Elena Frost, she is a transfer student from a school of magic in Italy, and will be joining us as a sixth year".

McGonagall motioned for Elena to join her on the platform, where the enchanted hat and a stool sat waiting. Everyone in the hall turned their eyes on her then, but she kept her chin held high and expression relaxed as she approached the hat.

The transfigurations professor placed the hat on her head, and then backed away several steps.

"_Well, well, well…" _a voice murmured in her ear, "_This is quite a treat. Never before have I been presented with a pureblood of your race…half-bloods and mixes, yes, but you are quite different. Now…where to put you? You could excel anywhere – there is intelligence, whit, bravery, cunning, loyalty to the extreme, ambition, resourcefulness…all of the house values, within you my dear…"_

"My charge is in Slytherin…" Elena whispered to the hat, her lips scarcely moving, her eyes flicking briefly over to the table on her far right.

"_Hmmm…yes, I suppose that that would make life easier for you…and you would most certainly make a quality Slytherin…alright…SLYTHERIN!"_

The hat called out the last word loudly enough for the entire hall to hear. The Slytherin table erupted into cheers; the other houses looked slightly put-out, but they clapped nonetheless.

Elena whispered a quick "thank you" to the hat and returned…_him_?...to Professor McGonagall.

Draco, Blaise, and Pansy waved her over from the far end of the table and she took her seat amongst her new house and family.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmm…I think this has been my longest chapter yet yay!<strong>

**Drop by a review and let me know what you think!**

**Lots of love!**

**~Z**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ello lovelies! This chapter is going to be a bit short it seems, so hopefully I'll have the next up soon.**

**I'm going to be playing a bit more with point of view, but from now on I'm probably going to designate what the view change is, just so I don't give you guys headaches. ;)**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**~Z**

**Chapter 11**

**Serpensortia**

Hermione's POV

This hall was one of the many reasons why I loved Hogwarts. The light, cheery atmosphere of jittery excitement brought on by the beginning of a new year; the enchantments that encompassed us. This was truly a place of magic.

Everyone glanced up the moment Professor McGonagall entered the hall, her head held high with the cool confidence that she always was able to exude. She was followed closely back a pack of nervous first years, and one other person…taller than the first years.

Could it be…oh, it was! The girl from the train! I thought I hadn't seen her around before. And what an interesting accent she had. But I never did catch her name…shame.

Perhaps she'll be in Gryffindor; I smiled hopefully.

"Woah, who is _that_?" Ron asked, making dreadfully cheeky eyebrows in the girl's direction.

I turned to him and with my best haughty air, replied "I met her on the train. She seemed very nice; I could easily see us becoming friends, especially considering I believe she would make a wonderful Gryffindor…"

I fell silent as Dumbledore began his speech, followed by McGonagall. She introduced the new girl as 'Elena Frost' from Italy; that would explain the accent.

I rolled my eyes at Ron's and Dean's appreciative murmurs, but I had to admit that the girl _was _quite pretty.

Elena did not appear nervous at all, and stepped forward with her chin held high and shoulders relaxed to accept the Sorting Hat. The hall fell silent once more- I suppose all of the houses would want this new, foreign exchange student.

I, too, held a hope that Elena would be placed in my house; I had enjoyed her company during our brief interlude on the train, and would love to have the opportunity to build a friendship…

"SLYTHERIN"

_Damn._

There were collective groans from the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw tables, but those were drowned out by the cheers from the Slytherins. The other houses clapped politely, for the girl's sake, not for the sake of the Slytherin house.

"What was it you were saying about nice?" Ron muttered sarcastically from his seat beside me.

"Quiet Ron! She could still be nice; just because she's now a Slytherin…" I broke off then, however, because Elena had just taken a seat beside Draco Malfoy.

3rd person POV

After the first year sorting and the welcoming feast, Elena let out a long yawn. It felt strange to yawn with her fangs retracted; she was used to being able to show them freely.

Dumbledore bid the students goodnight and they all rose to leave the great hall, spilling out into the hallway in mass; the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws filed up a large staircase to the right of the entrance hall, while the Hufflepuffs disappeared down another hallway on the ground level to the right of the staircase.

Elena stayed close to Draco as the Slytherins headed down another hall to the left of the stairs that soon began to slope downward.

They took several flights of steps as the floors and walls faded from a light limestone to a darker grey stone, and the temperature began to drop as they traveled farther and farther beneath the school.

Their footsteps echoed loudly as they traversed the labyrinth that was the dungeons. Torches hung on the walls gave off a flickering light and Elena could hear the faint sound of dripping water in the distance.

They came to a stop before a large stone archway set into the wall.

A seventh year stepped forward and declared "Serpensortia" coolly to the archway; Elena watched in fascination as the stones began to slide and peel away, revealing a smooth arched entrance to Slytherin House.

Elena stepped into a spacious common room, full of green and black sofas and armchairs. On the wall to the right stood a massive black marble fireplace, with an emerald rug bearing the Slytherin serpent on the floor in front of it; there were similar rugs throughout the room, as the floor was a cool, black marble.

Along the perimeter of the room sat dark mahogany tables, desks, and bookshelves, all decorated with touches of silver; flickering lanterns, encased by emerald green glass, were displayed at regular intervals, giving the room a greenish glow.

In each corner of the wall on the left stood a large oak door leading to the separate boys and girls dormitories.

On the far wall, directly across from the entrance, stood several floor-to-ceiling windows, each framed by a tidy stone archway; the remaining wall space in the room was all covered by wallpaper patterned with silver and emerald diamonds.

The ceiling formed a dome several stories above their heads, with a large stone serpent in the shape of an "S" carved in the center.

But by far, Elena's favorite feature of the room was the view that the windows offered; they were apparently _beneath _the lake – the windows looked out onto an underwater scene.

The light streaming through was tinged with teal from the water, and Elena watched as a small school of fish swam by. She could get used to calling this place home.

Pansy suddenly grabbed her arm and steered her to the oak door farthest from the entrance. "Come along dearie", she cooed, smiling with excitement, "I want to show you our room".

They climbed three flights of steps, each landing on the way up bearing two doorways, and stopped on the third and final landing.

Pansy took the door on the left, which read in glowing emerald letters "Sixth Years".

The dorm room was spacious and octagonal in shape; one length of the wall contained the door they had just entered, and another housed a door that led to the bathroom; on five stretches of wall each of the five girls had a four-poster bed, complete with emerald drawing curtains, a small chest of drawers, and a small bookshelf; the final stretch of wall was comprised of a large emerald window-seat, full of soft cushions and pillows.

Elena's trunk was in front of the second-from-the-right bed, beside another small window looking out into the lake.

"I love it" Elena announced with a smile, walking over to her trunk and throwing it open to unload her numerous books.

"Yeah. It's home." Pansy replied, throwing herself onto the bed to the right of Elena's.

Their other roommates, Daphne Greengrass, Millicent Bulstrode, and Tracey Davis, came upstairs shortly after, and Elena was relieved when she finally was able to curl up in her new bed and go to sleep.

***Yawn* Finished typing this chapter during lunch at work today; I've already had two cups of coffee and it's still sleep-inducing, though thanks to my status as employed I have now discovered my love of flavored coffee creamers **

**If any of you are coffee drinkers, I strongly recommend Irish Crème and Almond Joy. **

**That is all. ;)**

**Lots of love!**

**~Z**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everybody! Me again, I know you're shocked. **

**In this chapter I will be introducing a brand new supporting character! …Draco's owl! **

**It's more exciting than it sounds – I swear. **

**My best friend Nessa decided one time to make Draco's owl a bit more of a personable character in one of her fics, and boom! Philoctetes was born. He is a very sassy and clever owl, so I asked her for permission to borrow him for this story; So all credit for dear little Phil goes to RisenMitten (my number one stalker for those of you that don't know) Thanks Nessa! :D**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**~Z**

**PS: Sorry if you got this update message like 3 times! I was having trouble getting the jerkwad schedule to behave itself. :P**

**Chapter 12**

**Philoctetes**

Rather than awaking peacefully to the faint glow of morning light filtering through the windows, Elena awoke the following morning, startled, as a small envelope assaulted the curtains of her bed.

"What the hell!" she shrieked, dodging the violent piece of parchment as she heard similar situations occurring with her roommates nearby.

"Class schedules" Pansy called, struggling to catch her own letter, "Catch it and it'll stop its' rampage". With an angry grumble she was finally able to pin her envelope to the comforter.

Millicent slept on beneath her pillow as the envelope assaulted the cushy object, bending itself in the process.

Elena easily caught the letter with her quick reflexes, and it instantly stilled. Tearing it open, a single folded piece of parchment fell out onto her pillow. It read:

**Slytherin Sixth Year – Elena Frost –**

**Class Schedule**

"A Days"..."B Days"

**Hour 1**: 9– 10:15am...Arithmancy...Off Hour...

Break: 10:15 – 10:45am

**Hour 2**: 10:45 - Noon...Charms...Defense Against the Dark Arts...

Lunch: Noon – 1:00pm

**Hour 3**: 1:00 – 2:15pm...Transfiguration...Potions...

Break: 2:15 – 2:45pm

**Hour 4**: 2:45 – 4:00pm...Care of Magical Creatures...Herbology...

*Astronomy meets at midnight every Wednesday on the Astronomy Tower*

*Breakfast begins serving at 7am; dinner is at 6pm*

*See Back for Class Locations*

*Quidditch tryouts will take place two weeks from the start of term- dates and times to be announced*

*Head of House: Severus Snape*

...

Elena yawned. "What time is it?" she asked the room in general, laying her head back on her pillow once more.

"8 o'clock" Pansy replied as she dug in her trunk for her school robes. Elena did likewise, cheerfully donning her new green and silver tie, and followed her roommates down into the common room.

Draco and Blaise were just exiting the boys' dorm when the girls arrived, and after brief greetings, the group headed to the great hall for breakfast.

Elena discovered that they all mostly had the same schedule, the ten sixth year Slytherin students, and would be travelling as a unit.

"_Off hour?_" Blaise snorted incredulously as he glanced over Elena's schedule, "How in the bloody hell do you get an off hour? Why aren't you taking History of Magic? Or Ancient Runes?"

Elena shrugged, "Tested out of them. I had enough credit from my old school to carry over".

Blaise's jaw dropped and he continued to grumble as the group entered the great hall.

The ceiling overhead shone brightly with sunlight and very few fluffy, white clouds. Elena nearly groaned out loud; her very sensitive eyes much preferred cloudier skies.

She took a seat at the Slytherin table between Draco and Blaise and glared annoyedly at the mounds of pancakes, eggs, and bacon. Of course, she did enjoy those foods, but a vampire could only be sustained for so long on the foods that humans ate.

Elena could feel bloodlust clawing very faintly at the back of her mind, but she knew she could easily ignore it until she got an opportunity to quell it during morning break. To pass the time she nibbled on some toast and bacon, watching people come and go through the doors of the hall.

The Hufflepuffs seemed to travel in large, tight groups, while the Ravenclaws moved in smaller, more silent bunches. A group of laughing Gryffindors came through the door and Elena perked up as she recognized the brown-haired girl from the train; she had been wondering what house the girl was in.

Accompanying her was a tall boy with red hair and another with jet-black hair and glasses.

"Gryffindors" Blaise snorted contemptuously, turning his face away from the trio.

Just then, Elena heard a strange sound in the distance…it sounded like hundreds of flapping wings…and they heading this way…

She leaned in towards Draco, "Draco, do you hear tha…" but broke off as her question was answered for her; through the large, open windows in the hall poured dozens and dozens of owls of all shapes, sizes, and colors. Many were carrying an envelope or package of some sort and Elena smiled as she thought "_owl _post" to herself.

Through the throng of feathers Elena was suddenly able to make out a familiar, streamlined shape. She placed her hand on the table and began to tap sharply with a fingertip.

Sensing the familiar vibration her owner had taught her, Juliette banked sharply toward the noise. Her girl was seated between two males, one which she did not know, and the other was the pretty boy from before that she liked. She chirruped excitedly to see her girl as she tucked in her five-foot (or 1.7 meter ;) ) wingspan and landed with a small clatter on a large dish. Her girl quickly removed the newspaper from her foot and pulled her into her lap, handing her a piece of guava to munch on.

Elena glanced up when she felt the others staring. "What?"

"Is that…a bat?" Pansy asked, peering curiously at Juliette from across the table as she chewed on her fruit.

"Yes, they are very common in eastern Europe, so we actually use them for post more often than owls. I have two here; this is Juliette, the other is Ramona".

"She's cute!" Pansy cooed, "I never would've thought that bats were that cute".

Elena smiled fondly and nodded as the owls began to land at various places around the hall.

A dark shadow passed overhead and moments later a massive eagle owl landed gracefully in front of Draco.

"Hey Phil", Pansy greeted the owl, which clicked its beak in reply as it held its leg out to Draco.

"Oh, Elena, this is Philoctetes; Phil for short" Draco announced as Elena glanced at the owl curiously. He was gorgeous; his wingspan was easily 2 meters, and he carried himself just as his owner did; with confidence, grace, and self-assurance.

The owl turned his head to face Elena and she had to stall a gasp of surprise; instead of his eyes being a golden brown like most eagle owls', they were a startling silver that so sharply resembled his owner's that it was nearly unnerving. His silver gaze held Elena's with a deep presence of mind as he seemed to look her up and down in an apprising manner.

"Draco, I think your owl is sizing me up", Elena murmured, not looking away from the creature as Draco fluidly untied a copy of the Prophet from Phil's leg.

"Yeah, he does that. Give him some food or something. Don't break eye contact or you are his bitch for all eternity" Draco sniggered a bit at that, "Just ask Blaise".

Blaise grumbled from Elena's other side, "Right snot that one is", gesturing to the owl.

"Phil's a darling" Pansy interjected as Elena reached for the platter of bacon and broke off a generous piece. The owl's unblinking stare followed her movements, and then with a cheerful click, he stepped forward to take the offered treat, all tension gone. Elena smiled as he scarfed down the food hungrily, then stepped forward to nibble on her ear gently. She ran a hand down his silk-soft feathers, admiring how lovely he was.

From the high table Dumbledore's voice rang out, silencing all other conversation in the room; even the owls stopped their chatter and stood still.

"Good morning students" he began in a cheerful tone, a warm smile creating deep wrinkles in his features, "I do hope you all had a good night's rest and are ready for your first day of classes! If anyone has any problems with your schedule, please come to the high table after the bell rings to consult with your Head of House…Now, all that out of the way, it's time to announce this year's Quidditch Captains!"

The hall erupted into excited cheers; from beside her, Elena could hear Draco's heart-rate increase dramatically, but when she glanced over at him, his face remained as smooth and relaxed as ever. No one would ever have known that on the inside, he was an anxious, nervous wreck. She had to admit that that level of self-control was highly impressive, especially considering that Quidditch seemed to matter quite a lot to her young charge.

Dumbledore waited a moment for the chatter to quiet down before speaking once more;

"From Ravenclaw, Roger Davies!". Cheers erupted from the Ravenclaw table, one over from the Slytherin table, as the usually reserved students celebrated for their classmate.

"From Hufflepuff, Zacharias Smith!" cheers exploded from the second table over, the one clad in yellow ties.

"From Slytherin" Draco's heart literally stopped beating and Elena turned to him in deep concern "Draco Malfoy!" Elena squealed and clapped with the rest of her house, throwing her arms around him on impulse, as Draco struggled to maintain his composure, the only sign being that his face had gone even more pale than it normally was.

He returned her hug shakily as Dumbledore finished the announcements with a prideful, "And from Gryffindor, Harry Potter!" the Gryffindor table's cheers nearly shook the very foundation of the hall, and with an annoyed chirp, Phil and Juliette took off together and exited through one of the many large windows.

There was that name again! Harry Potter…? Elena _knew_ she'd heard this name before.

She turned to Blaise to ask him who this Potter boy was, but before she had the chance the bell tolled for them to head to their first class.

Grabbing her black book-bag, Elena followed her classmates to their first class of the term – Arithmancy.

The course sounded interesting; Elena had taken a few basic math classes, but nothing too in-depth just for the simple reason that it was not required for Guardian training. This could be a fun new experience...she mused as they entered the room.

…3 hours later…

This was NOT a fun new experience.

"What the hell is wrong with the professors here?" Elena cried as she sat down beside Pansy at the lunch table. "They might as well have been speaking Greek in our Arithmancy class" she groaned. _And I actually speak Greek!_

"Now now El", Pansy soothed, having already begun using Elena's nickname, "Draco and I will help you. Once you get the basics, it's all very easy from then on out". She gave Elena a soothing pat on the shoulder as she reached for a flask of pumpkin juice.

Elena sighed and took another swig from the black bottle that she'd snatched from her trunk earlier.

Pansy glanced over at the bottle, "What is that?" she arched a dark brown brow in its direction.

"It's a homemade recipe from Italy…kinda a pomegranate-tomato juice. It's better than it sounds, I swear" Elena laughed lightly, trying to make as little fuss as possible over the mystery bottle.

"Hmm…could I try some?"

Elena almost choked on her current mouthful. "Uh…sure…" she nervously handed the bottle to Pansy. As she recalled, Draco had not reacted well to this particular bottle's contents.

Pansy took a tentative sip. "Eh, a little odd, but not altogether horrible."

Elena wanted to laugh out loud, but settled for simply smiling as Pansy passed the bottle back with a small wrinkle to her nose.

The remainder of lunch passed all too quickly in Elena's opinion, and soon she was on her way to Transfiguration class with Professor McGonagall.

She and Pansy arrived at class on time for their double hour with the sixth year Ravenclaws; thankfully the stairs had only attempted to screw them up once this time. Elena had never before met enchanted objects with such vigor for causing mischief.

Professor McGonagall swept into the room, her iron grey hair pulled into a neat bun, and went to stand behind her large oak desk.

"Good afternoon class and welcome to sixth year Transfiguration" a faint smile quirked her usually stern mouth as her gaze rested on Elena. "Today we will begin our discussion over shapeshifters; now who can tell me what they are?" her sharp green eyes panned the room slowly.

One of the Ravenclaws raised his hand boisterously.

McGonagall turned to him, "Yes, Mister Corner?"

"A shapeshifter is one who can take the form of an animal, like an animagus" he replied in a calm, confident voice.

_Not quite… _Elena thought glumly. Her shapeshifter friends would want to gut this boy by now.

Another hand shot into the air to Elena's right, this one pale and dainty. "Miss Lovegood?"

"A shapeshifter is a magical being that is born with the ability to shift into one specific animal. They pass on the ability to their offspring – it cannot be taught. They are simply another race, like wizards are to muggles." The girl did not speak conceitedly with her knowledge, but rather calm and informative, polite even, considering how soft her voice was.

Elena nodded slightly in approval of her answer as Professor McGonagall announced, "Very well done Miss Lovegood, five points to Ravenclaw".

The Ravenclaws smiled in quite pride of the girl's achievement.

"Now will everyone please turn to page 25 in your text so that we may begin taking notes…"

As McGonagall began the lecture, Elena glanced up to get a better look at the girl who had voiced the proper response; she was sitting a few rows ahead of Elena and Pansy, but Elena could tell that she was slender and petite, with long, wavy, platinum blonde hair.

While her gaze was still trained on the Ravenclaw, a strange thing happened; the girl suddenly turned around, glancing slightly over her shoulder to meet Elena's gaze, as if she had known the whole time that someone was looking at her.

Light grey-blue eyes twinkled knowingly, and as she looked back, she passed Elena a conspiratorial smirk and wink.

Elena looked away quickly; something about that girl was unnerving – it was as if she were a seer...

_What if she knows what I am? _Elena worried, nibbling on the end of her quill in agitation.

_No, that's ridiculous. And besides, if she knew anything, she'd probably be freaking out right about now. All mortals react in the same way._

But this thought process did not do much to quell her anxiety as the rest of the class seemed to stretch endlessly on.

By the time the bell tolled for the end of hour 3, Elena could not get out of that room fast enough.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you enjoyed! :) Next update we get to go to Potions class!<strong>

**Oh and some credit for the bell schedule and times goes to the World of Harry Potter Archive; they were very helpful with helping me find out about the "A-Day and B-Day" schedule.**

**Please review and lots of love!**

**~Z**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello lovelies!**

**On to chapter 13 here oh and I've found a few pictures of what Elena, the bats, and Estate Firenze are basically supposed to look like; if anyone is interested in seeing them, please PM me! :D**

**Lots of love!**

**~Z**

**Chapter 13**

**Blood and Vervain**

The next day after lunch, Elena found herself following her fellow Slytherins back into the dungeons for potions class. She had awaited this class with the most anticipation; back in Romania, it had been her favorite, and she found it regrettable that she only needed to take it for a few terms.

"Double potions with the Gryffindors" Draco moaned as they entered the potions classroom. _At least it's not with the Ravenclaws _Elena thought dully, still mildly unsettled by the girl from the day before.

This room, like the rest of the dungeons, was dark and dreary, the floor, walls, and ceiling all comprised of dark grey stone.

Along the walls stood shelves of various vials and reagents; some glowed with strange colors, others seemed to whisper to the incoming students as they passed by.

The Gryffindors were already seated in desks of two, as far back in the room as they could possibly get.

Elena noticed Blaise make a move towards her out of the corner of her eye, but Draco promptly grabbed his arm and pulled him to an empty desk near the front.

Pansy sat beside another Slytherin named Theodore Nott, giving Elena an apologetic smile and blushing.

With a surprised grin, Elena noticed an empty seat beside the girl from the train; she was seated farthest up out of all the Gryffindors.

The girl looked up in surprise as Elena took a seat beside her. Brushing her hair behind her ear, Elena offered the girl her hand with a smile, "I don't think we had a proper introduction the other day; I'm Elena Frost".

The girl took her hand with a slowly spreading smile on her cheeks, "Hermione Granger".

"And how is Crookshanks doing?"

Hermione's smile widened, "Oh, he's doing quite…"

"Silence, please, everyone", a cool voice commanded as their teacher, Professor Snape, swept into the classroom with a swirl of black cloaks. He traveled down the aisle like a great, predatory bird, slowing only once to glance at the Slytherin and Gryffindor seated closely together with a slight furrow to his brow.

It was then that Elena realized that the rest of the class was also looking at them with slightly confused expressions. Draco was outright glaring from his seat a few rows ahead and to their right.

Snape cleared his throat, drawing the student's attention back to him, and began the lesson.

"Today we will be making a potion known as the Salvatore Potion, or "Savior" if translated from the original Italian to English. Now, can anyone tell me what this particular potion does?"

Elena and Hermione both raised their hands.

"Ah, Miss Frost", Snape drawled, "Let's see how much they taught you back in Italy".

He gave Elena a knowing look that was slightly unsettling. She let out a calming breath through her nose before replying. "Salvatore is one of the few known safeguards against compulsion by a vampire".

_Of course it would be _she thought with dry sarcasm.

Snape nodded, his black hair falling slightly into his face. "Vampires are not to be taken lightly", he addressed the entire class now "Most have extensive capabilities with compulsion, which can prove to be as effective as or even more so than the Imperious Curse. But unlike the Imperious Curse, the compulsion cannot be corrected by magical means; they can only be removed or altered by a vampire of equal or greater strength than the vampire who set in place the original compulsion.

The class absorbed this information in complete silence; a few students looked about nervously.

"Mister Potter" Snape snapped coolly to the black-haired boy seated in front of Hermione, "Name one of the two primary ingredients of Salvatore".

The boy looked stricken and paled as the blood drained from his face. "I don't know sir" he softly replied.

Snape sneered in response and Elena felt a pang of pity for the boy.

"How about you, Mister Malfoy?" Snape called on the Slytherin prefect and Elena could sense that he genuinely liked her charge. However, she felt a wave of anxiety wash over her senses from her connection with Draco. She shivered at the unpleasantness of the feeling.

_Vervain and vampire blood _Elena silently chanted the words in her head, pushing the thought to Draco, praying that his stubborn mind was open enough to receive it right now.

He cleared his throat and responded with fluidity, "Vervain and vampire blood".

"Excellent; five points to Slytherin" Snape said with a satisfied smirk.

The Potions Master wrote the remaining instructions on the black board and set the students to work.

Elena passed the boy called Potter a sympathetic smile at Snape's apparent dislike of him. He stared at her, stunned it seemed, for a moment, before slowly returning the smile.

"Alright, let's get started", Elena said to Hermione as she walked over to the cauldron and started the fire with a wave of her hand.

Hermione smiled and offered to get the ingredients, heading to the front to do so.

"I didn't know that vampire blood was so…pretty" she said, holding up a bottle of the ruby red, slightly pearlescent liquid.

"Oh yes" Elena replied, glancing up from the cauldron, "It's very pretty. And the consistency is so unique – kind of shampoo like; thicker than humans'…_our _blood".

If Hermione noticed her brief slip-up, she did not comment, but instead just nodded in affirmation as she sat the numerous ingredients on their table.

"And be careful with the blood" Snape called over the muted conversations of the students around the room, "You have no idea how difficult it is to acquire; there will be no refills".

Elena couldn't help but wonder how willingly this blood had been required; vampire blood, because of its healing properties, was a very valuable black-market product.

She bent down to adjust the level of the flame when a sharp wave of heat raced throughout her body, starting at her tattooed wrist. Startled, she jumped and gasped in shock while still mentally controlling the flame.

The fire flared up, startling Hermione, who jumped back into the table and knocked the small vial of blood to the floor. It landed with a soft _clink_ and the vial's stopper went flying, the ruby liquid spilling out across the floor.

Elena quickly got the flame under control and grabbed Hermione's wrist to steady her unbalanced staggering.

"Oh no!" she wailed as softly as she could think to, "We're going to fail this lesson for sure!"

"No, no, it's alright" Elena soothed, "You work on the other ingredients – chop and add the vervain – I'll see if I can save enough blood for the potion".

Hermione nodded shakily and set to work as Elena bent down below the desk to collect the vial.

"_Damn it…_" she hissed under her breath as she took in the damage; the vial was completely empty, the contents having already gone down one of the drains that spotted the classroom floor.

Glancing around cautiously to be sure that no one was watching, Elena slid further under the cover of the desk and picked up the vial. She slowly extended her canines and brought her left wrist up to her lips.

With a quick jerk of motion, she lightly scored her skin with the tip of her fang; ruby blood began to well out instantly. Hurriedly, she lifted the vial to the cut and allowed enough blood to complete the potion to drip in.

_It's a good thing we don't need that much _she thought with relief, for her injury was already rapidly healing. Soon, there would be no trace of it left.

Once satisfied with the amount, and once the wound was gone, Elena crawled out from under the desk and straightened up, presenting the nearly full vial to Hermione.

Her partner squealed in delight, a noise disturbance that was quickly shushed by their agitated Professor, and gave Elena a quick hug. Startled momentarily, Elena returned the hug before they once more turned their attentions to their assignment, a renewed vigor about them.

Forty minutes later and they had a lovely, deep purple potion bubbling cheerily in the cauldron. They smiled with satisfaction; it looked perfect – exactly as the book depicted. Although, the scent of the vervain wafting freely about the classroom was starting to give Elena a headache.

Snape, who was skulking about the room to intimidate various students, paused beside their cauldron. He peered over the rim, sniffed once or twice, and then announced to the room as a whole, "This unusual pair has managed a perfect brew of Salvatore; ten points to Slytherin, and…ten points to Gryffindor" he added grudgingly.

The room applauded cheerfully, the Slytherins slightly put out though by the fact that Gryffindor had also benefitted.

The bell to release class chimed shortly after, and once she said a quick goodbye to her new friend, Elena turned to head back to the common room to collect her class materials for Herbology.

It was on the way down one of the many halls in the dungeon that an arm shot out of a deserted classroom and roughly jerked her inside.

Elena had to resist the strong urge to bare her fangs and hiss with agitation at her assailant.

But as her body adjusted to the shock, she was faced with none other than a glaring Draco Malfoy.

"Draco" she snarled, "You scared the hell out of me; what are you doing?"

Draco's eyes narrowed menacingly. "What am _I _doing? What are _you _doing?"

Elena stared at him blankly; eyes narrowed more in confusion now than anything else.

Draco rolled his eyes and sighed agitatedly. "Working with the mudblood, using your _abilities_ to control the fire, slitting your own wrist so that Gryffindor eventually got points, must I go on?"

Elena frowned. "Draco, that was for _my _grade also. And I got points for Slytherin, so the points earned in class are even."

"You don't need to worry about your grades; you're just here to protect me!"

"Oh, you selfish, egotistical little bastard! Did you not once think that perhaps this would also be a learning experience for me? I can protect you and be a student at the same time, you know! I can actually multi-task!"

"Didn't seem that way during class today; one ounce of agitation from me because Blaise was mixing the ingredients improperly, and you're trying to send the whole room up in flames!"

"Everything was under control!"

"Not from where I stood…" He moved closer now, pinning her back to the cold stone of the wall, his silver eyes flashing angrily. His heart beat quickly in his fury. No one had ever dared defy him before; even as she was pinned by him, she met his glare defiantly, her chin held high.

"Stop crowding me Draco" she hissed.

"So what if I do? You can't honestly hurt me, can you? Isn't it like, against your rules?"

He placed a hand against the wall on either side of her head, making her feel trapped by his superior height and vantage point.

"I can still make you move without hurting you" Elena noted, her voice growing softer now as her fury wore itself out.

Draco leaned in closer; their foreheads were nearly touching now. "Then move me".

Elena swallowed nervously; his close proximity was making it too hard to think, while at the same time her instincts rebelled against being cornered and boxed-in.

He was much too close, she decided; she could've easily touched his lips with her own, if she felt so inclined. And who's to say that she maybe…sort of….did…feel some thoughts in that direction. Draco's mind, too, seemed to be moving along that train of thought; his gaze was glued to her lips.

She leaned forward slightly toward him…

A shockingly loud laugh from the hallway right outside the door startled them both and Draco jerked away.

Elena leaned against the wall, feeling slightly breathless.

With a final parting glare in her direction, Draco left the room in one fluid motion.

* * *

><p>Elena entered the common room a few minutes later for afternoon break; Draco, Blaise, and Pansy were already seated in the circle of armchairs before the fire.<p>

"Hi" she said contritely, taking a seat beside Draco as Pansy talked animatedly to Blaise.

"Hey" he responded, meeting her gaze briefly, "So about earlier…" he stopped; apologies were not a situation that he was used to experiencing from the side of the apologizer.

"It's alright" Elena murmured "I'm sorry too."

"Guess we both just kind of got out of line" he chuckled lightly.

"Just a little bit" Elena laughed, feeling herself relax as the tension between them dissipated and disappeared.

* * *

><p>"That blasted thing nearly took my arm off!" Draco complained loudly as they walked away from Greenhouse 4.<p>

Elena snorted next to him as Blaise broke into unrestrained laughter. "It must've really liked you!"

Draco snorted then. "No, _Elena's _liked her, mine just wanted to murder me!"

"Draco, stop! I…can't breathe" Blaise choked out in between his fits of hysterics. Draco's scowl deepened.

Blaise threw an arm around Draco, finally in control of himself. "Look mate, it's not your fault that the venomous tentacula are…well, a bit testy".

Draco rolled his eyes and shrugged Blaise's arm off.

Pansy had too finally caught her breath. "I don't know about that; Elena's was practically _purring_ at her"

Elena had to laugh at that. "I just learned how to handle them back home – my mother had quite a few, and they were spoiled rotten."

Draco snorted, mumbling something along the lines of "_blasted creatures" _under his breath and rubbed at the spot on his arm that had previously borne a moderately-severe bite wound.

He crossed his arms over his chest as they neared the castle's entrance.

Elena smiled at his child-like pout and reached over to loop her arm through his. He did not pull away as he had done with Blaise, and rather, his frown seemed to wane a bit.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe, I had to have them get a little fussy with each other again; I don't want just some generic, suddenly "I love you!" kind of story going on here.<strong>

**I hope you all enjoyed!**

**Until next time!**

**~Z**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello darlings!**

**I was going to wait a few days to upload this chapter, but it was already done, so I figured, what the heck? **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**~Z**

**Chapter 14**

**Paradox**

It was the end of her second week at Hogwarts and Elena was already feeling at home and at ease at the beautiful castle.

Heading to the great hall with the usual suspect Slytherins that Friday evening, she noticed a first year Gryffindor huddled on the floor below an archway set into the wall of the dungeon, crying his little eyes out.

The rest of the Slytherins didn't pay him a passing glance, but Elena stopped and broke away from her usual spot between Draco and Blaise.

The others stopped and spun around to watch in bewilderment as Elena crouched down in front of the small boy.

"What is the matter?" she asked him quietly.

The boy looked up in surprise and shrunk further into himself when he noticed her green and silver tie.

Refusing to meet her gaze, he softly responded, "I got lost down here after potions…I l-left the classroom late and everyone was gone…" He looked stricken and tearful as he stared hard at the stone floor.

Someone behind Elena snorted but she promptly ignored them.

She felt a twinge of pity for this boy; the dungeons were vast and it could be very easy to get lost if one didn't know their way around.

Elena gently grasped the boy's chin and tilted his head up until he warily met her gaze.

"What is your name?" she asked softly.

"C-Connor Eldrige…" he stammered.

Elena smiled gently. "I'm Elena. Come on Connor, come with us. You can get out of this corner and back to Gryffindor".

She rose to her feet and pulled Connor to his easily; he was so tiny and petite. She turned back around to face her group of friends; Pansy looked mildly touched, Crabbe & Goyle, virtually one entity, were expressionless, Blaise looked confused, and Draco looked bored and annoyed. Elena was not surprised.

"Can we go now?" the blonde drawled testily.

Elena chuckled and nodded, putting her arm around Connor's slender shoulders and resuming her place beside Draco.

Draco glanced down at Connor. "I've heard your family name – you're a pureblood." It wasn't a question.

Connor nodded, looking very much frightened of Draco.

"You're in the wrong house" Blaise informed him.

The boy looked away hastily and shrunk closer to Elena's side.

They resumed walking, the only sound in the dim passageway the echoing of their footsteps, and within a few minutes they had taken the final flight of steps up to the entrance hall.

A group of Ravenclaws descending the stairs nearby stopped and gave them odd, confused looks. And really, they were an odd sight; a group of the most feared Death Eater's children – Slytherins, and the new girl that no one knew much about – also a Slytherin, with a small Gryffindor clutching tightly to her side.

The group ignored the staring Ravenclaws and entered the great hall.

Elena broke away again, shooing her friends on to the Slytherin table, and then turned with Connor towards the Gryffindor table on the opposite end of the room.

She spotted Hermione sitting at the near end of the table and walked over with a grin.

The boy called "Weasley" glanced up, and upon seeing the pair, elbowed Hermione. The brunette glanced up curiously. "Oh! Elena, hi! What're you doing with Connor?"

"I found this cutie in the dungeons" Elena replied, grinning down fondly at Connor.

"Are you alright?" the Gryffindor turned her mocha gaze on Connor with concern.

He nodded, gave Elena a quick, tight hug of thanks, then scurried off to join the other first years, who received him with happy relief.

"Thank you for taking care of him" Hermione turned her gaze back to Elena.

A boy nearby with a strong Irish accent chuckled, "A nice Slytherin, imagine that!"

Hermione reached over and smacked him on the arm. "Elena, this is Seamus"

She then gestured to the redhead beside her, "Ron", then the boy with black hair across from her, "and Harry", and then a slightly husky boy across from Seamus, and a boy with cocoa skin beside him, "and Neville and Dean" she finished.

Elena smiled and nodded politely in acknowledgement at them.

"Right gorgeous you are darling" the boy called Seamus said with a wink.

Elena raised an eyebrow at him and looked questioningly at Hermione.

"He's gay" Ron called through a mouthful of brisket.

With a wicked grin Elena slid into the empty seat across from Ron, beside the boy named Harry. She put one elbow on the table and rested her chin on her hand, leaning forward toward Ron.

"So only a gay boy would find me gorgeous", she asked coyly, using the full force of her sapphire gaze.

Ron spluttered some incomprehensible reply and turned beet red.

Everyone laughed easily at his reaction, giving Elena approving looks.

A slight burning on her arm suddenly led Elena to stop laughing, and she looked up at Hermione to ask, "Draco is burning a hole in the back of my head, isn't he?"

Hermione glanced over Elena's shoulder to the other side of the room where the Slytherin table resided. She shuddered slightly and quickly jerked her gaze back to Elena. "Yes, he is. A bit frightening, actually"

Harry spoke up ten, turning green eyes to meet Elena's, "How did you end up hanging around Malfoy anyway?" His brow was furrowed and he looked genuinely confused.

Elena glanced down at her hands in her lap, dutifully playing her part, "I live at Malfoy Manor, until further notice".

Ron dropped a piece of bread that he had been buttering.

"My parents were close to Narcissa…and they died. Narcissa took me in just this past summer."

Everyone fell silent.

"I'm sorry…" Harry began awkwardly.

"I'm sorry she ended up with the Malfoy's" Ron muttered.

"Ronald!" Hermione chastised sharply.

"Oh, they're really not all that bad, if you give them a chance" Elena shrugged, "Mostly, I was excited to be able to come here; I must've read "Hogwarts; a History" at least 4 times during the week before term started".

Hermione nodded in understanding, "I did the exact same" she offered with a smile.

Elena sighed and pushed away from the table, "Well I'd better return to Slytherin before they drag me back in a net or something. It was lovely to meet you all – hopefully we'll see each other again soon". She smiled and gracefully strode away to her house's table.

"She's very nice" Hermione announced cheerfully, "And she saved our marks in potions last week".

The others nodded their agreement.

"Shame she's stuck with Malfoy" Harry added as they watched Elena slide into a spot beside said Malfoy, who she spoke to rapidly.

He soon visibly relaxed, shrugged, and ruffled her hair gently, almost affectionately.

That was what stunned the watching Gryffindors most of all.

* * *

><p>"And where is your broom?" Draco questioned as he approached Elena, who was stretched out across one of the sofas in the common room.<p>

She groaned and hid her head under a throw pillow. He'd been bothering her about learning to fly for weeks; she had bought a Firebolt to humor him in Diagon Alley, and at lunch had teased that he could give her a lesson this afternoon, but she had hoped that he would forget.

Apparently, though, he had not, as made obvious when he whipped the pillow off her face and chunked it across the room, hitting a startled second year.

Pansy glanced up from where she was curled in an armchair by the fire with her cat, Violet. "Best go Dearie; he's a right brat until he gets his way".

Draco threw Pansy a glare, and then turned his light grey gaze back to Elena.

She sighed in defeat and stood up, walking lazily to the girls' dorms to get her broom.

…

They reached the grounds a few minutes later, Draco walking beside her and looking smug and practically cheerful.

That prat.

They stopped when they reached the Quidditch Pitch and Elena glared at her broom resentfully.

"I'm much more comfortable on a Thestral…" she muttered unhappily.

Draco smirked in reply. "Well, you're just going to have to get over that"

_This is going to be a loooong day _Elena thought grumpily.

"Okay, mount your Firebolt" Draco instructed.

"I'd rather not…" Elena glanced at the broom with heavy suspicion in her azure eyes.

"It's easy" Draco responded with a roll of his eyes, already straddling his own Firebolt "Here, get on behind me".

Elena snorted and complied, standing behind Draco and over the broom, but not touching either.

Draco chuckled at Elena's reluctance and kicked off the ground without pretense, earning a startled squeak from his Guardian.

Reacting from self-preservation instinct, Elena lunged forward against Draco's back and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist.

Draco tensed in shock at the sudden contact, but soon relaxed as Elena's arms relinquished a bit of their death grip and he began to feel the sheer joy of flying.

He flew several moderate, graceful laps around the pitch and felt Elena's tense muscles relax more against his back.

Elena sighed and pressed her cheek to Draco's shoulder, feeling the beating of his heart against her chest.

She could feel the infinite joy that he experienced while flying flowing into her from the bond, and smiled. Thestral or not, flying was flying; it was unlike anything else in the world, the degree of rapture and freedom were untouchable.

All too soon Draco landed smoothly back where they had started and Elena reluctantly pulled away from him.

"Now, grab your broom" Draco ordered lightly, a slightly lopsided smirk on his face that made Elena's breath catch in her throat.

She blushed faintly while trying, and failing, to hide a soft smile from spreading across her features as she mounted her broom and took to the skies with her charge.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I'm off to calculus class tonight to see how I did on the exam last week :S <strong>

**Wish me luck!**

**Lots of love, **

**~Z**


	15. Chapter 15

**Wow I can't believe we're on Chapter 15 already! **

**Thanks to everyone who's reading and reviewing! (Oh and I promise the next chapter will be longer! I've been making them short lately cause I've had so much schoolwork, but that's let up lately, so hopefully my lazy arse can turn out something longer soon ) )**

**Love you guys!**

**~Z**

**Chapter 15**

**Compulsion 101**

"You're a natural" Draco said with a short laugh as they made their way across the grounds after Elena's first flying lesson "You should try out for the team, maybe as keeper" he mused.

Elena smiled, still slightly breathless from the sheer exhilaration she'd discovered from flying with Draco on their broomsticks.

"Do you think that'd be fair? Considering what I am…?"

"Well, as long as you don't compel anyone to jump off their brooms...unless of course it's Gryffindor…"

Elena elbowed him.

"Hit him harder next time" a sarcastic voice sneered from behind them.

Draco and Elena turned to see Ron Weasley on the path behind them, apparently also heading toward the castle and in a very foul mood.

"Shut it Weasley" Draco snarled viciously.

Ron's eyes narrowed with hostility.

"Draco, come on" Elena whispered nervously, pulling at his arm; her charge's hostility was growing by the instant – her wrist was on fire.

"That's right Malfoy, just run along back to Slytherin" Ron called sarcastically. Elena threw him a disbelieving glare that clearly said _shut it; _but Ron ignored her.

Draco drew his wand, Ron mirroring his motions quickly.

"Stop it!" Elena yelled, quickly losing her own patience, but both boys ignored her once more.

"Stupefy!" they cried in unison.

Faster than their eyes could track, Elena shot between them, right into the path of the stunning spells. She stood with her arms outstretched, with one palm facing Draco's direction and the other facing Ron's, and using all of the telekinetic energy she could muster, willed the spells to freeze.

The balls of red magic froze, suspended in mid-air, several feet from their casters, glowing hotly like small flames.

Slowly, Elena brought her arms down, the spells moving downward with them, until they dissipated on the ground in a small puff of red sparks.

The vampire glanced up nervously at Ron, knowing her eyes would've been pitch-black for that entire occurrence, not to mention the fact that she had just done "magic" that only the most advanced human wizards were capable of.

Ron gaped openly at her, his blue eyes wide with stupefied shock.

Draco simply glared in annoyance at the fact that his spell had been deterred.

"Well, go on then and compel him before he freaks out" Draco drawled from behind her as she turned to fully face Ron.

She approached him slowly. "Whaa-…How…?" Ron spluttered in an illogical tirade.

"Ron, Ron it's okay, just look at me" Elena soothed, standing now just a few steps from the Gryffindor.

He raised his confused gaze to meet hers, and went blank; his eyes grew round and vacant, his pupils dilated.

Elena's black gaze held him mystified and entranced as she spoke softly one sentence; "This never happened".

Ron nodded slightly in agreement, his eyes still wide, before Elena released her mental hold on him.

"Come on Draco" she murmured, returning to his side and looping her arm through his to lead him away. His handsome features held a satisfied smirk at how befuddled the Weasel looked as his senses slowly returned to him.

It was almost as good as being able to Stupefy him.

* * *

><p>Draco pressed his hips roughly against hers, pushing her back against the cool stone wall.<p>

His open mouth pressed commandingly against hers, demanding and needful.

Fire coursed through her veins as his hands on her waist slid lower…

Elena jerked awake, struggling with her tangled bedsheets. A light sheen of sweat shone on her forehead and her breath went in and out of her lungs rapidly.

She peeked out from behind her bed curtain to be sure that she hadn't awoken any of her roommates; they all slumbered as normal.

Above her head, Ramona and Juliette slept peacefully, hanging from the canopy rods of her bed.

Shuddering, she lay back down and turned over, trembling from the vibrant, realistic feel of the dream.

A short while later and she relaxed and was able to fall back asleep.

OoOoO

Draco stared up at the canopy of his bed, a cool sweat covering his bare torso.

He had been having a heated dream about…_oh Merlin._

But for some reason he had been jerked out of his beautiful nightmare…not sure if he wanted to return.

Well, he knew that he _wanted _to…but _should _he want to?

She, after all, was his guardian…with a crazy older brother at that…yet he couldn't argue with the realty of that dream…

He scoffed at his own foolishness and turned over, closing his eyes, determined to get some rest.

* * *

><p>Elena was awoken the next morning by having her pillow cheerfully ripped out from under her head.<p>

She peered up sleepily to see a platinum blonde head above hers, and jerked her covers up to cover her bare shoulders.

"Draco! What are you doing in here?" she squeaked.

"Getting your lazy arse out of bed. Come on- Quidditch tryouts". With an elegant toss of his head and a swirl of robes, the Quidditch Captain exited the dorm after that matter-of-fact statement.

Elena sat up, fixed her hair and make-up with a swish of her elegant black wand, and pulled on her Slytherin robes.

She grabbed a mug of coffee from a table in the common room and discreetly slid one of her black bottles out of her large robe pocket. The bottle was nearly empty, so, after making sure that no one was watching, she poured the remainder into the coffee and tossed the bottle into a waste basket.

She inhaled deeply above the slightly scarlet vapor, and with a smirk, strolled out through the archway and toward the Quidditch Pitch.

* * *

><p>Ron beamed as Harry announced him Keeper of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team.<p>

He shook his red hair out of his eyes and looked up to see a large group of Slytherins now entering the pitch.

They all carried broomsticks and among them Ron could pick out Malfoy and Elena. _Merlin, she stays glued to his hip _Ron mused with annoyance as Harry finished announcing the remaining team members and offered condolences to those who had not made it.

The Gryffindors started to file off the pitch, mostly ignoring the new Slytherin arrivals.

Ron moved to follow his housemates, but Harry suddenly grabbed his arm tightly.

"Hold on" the Gryffindor Captain whispered, "How about we watch these snakes? There's nothing saying we can't" he added.

Ron shrugged and nodded, humoring his best friend, and followed him high into the stands.

…

By the time they reached the top, Malfoy had finished his "wondrous" Captain speech, and the team hopefuls divided into groups.

Ron watched as Elena gracefully hopped onto her broom and soared into the air, coming to a halt in front of the large golden goal posts.

"That slender thing, Keeper? Really?" Ron whispered incredulously to Harry, who was watching the pitch so intently it was as if his life depended on it.

Harry shrugged as the other players on the mock team took to the sky as well.

Two of the chasers were nearly assured a spot on the team, having been on last year, and they were good, Ron reluctantly admitted to himself.

After several breakneck passes, Zabini was close enough to score a goal.

He hurled the Quaffle with incredible force and it said toward the ring furthest from where Elena was currently hovering; a sure goal.

But suddenly, with incredible reflexes, Elena flashed over to block the goal and smoothly caught the Quaffle.

Ron gaped; Harry groaned, "She's good".

The rest of the practice continued on in that manner, no one being able to score a goal on Elena, and no one was surprised when she was announced Keeper of the team.

"Well, at least we have you for seeker" Ron noted to Harry as they made their way out of the stands.

The seeker in question looked mildly sick.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, sorry this chapter jumped around so much lol my brain apparently had too much going on at once to be able to handle it :P *twitches* But hopefully you guys still enjoyed reading it! *crosses fingers*<strong>

**Anywho, I would love it if you would review!**

**See you next time!**

**~Z**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ello!**

**Here's a bit of a longer chapter just like I said I would try for **

**In this chapter we learn a bit more about Elena's family history.**

**Lots of love!**

**~Z**

**Chapter 16**

**The Day of the Black Sun**

"Happy Halloween" Pansy crowed loudly from her bed. The brunette proceeded to throw back her bed drapes and threw herself cheerfully at Elena. "El! Get up! It's Halloween!" she grabbed Elena's shoulders and unceremoniously shook her awake.

"Pans…getoffme" Elena grumbled sleepily. She did not share Pansy's enthusiasm with the holiday; just what she needed – dozens of students dressing up as vampires, werewolves, shapeshifters…pretending they were _monsters. _It was not a welcomed occasion. Back home, they celebrated traditional All Hallow's Eve; Halloween was the homogenized version.

But one prospect of the day _did _appeal to Elena…

She sat up suddenly and bared her long fangs at Pansy, and gave her best menacing hiss, allowing her eyes to go black.

Pansy squealed in surprise and tumbled backwards off the bed, landing with a small _thud _on the hardwood floor_._

Pansy rubbed her head absentmindedly, "Wow El, great vampire costume! Did you use a charm?" she grinned conspiratorially then, happy that someone in her room seemed to get into the holiday spirit as much as she did.

Elena nodded flippantly and hopped out of bed; at least today she didn't have to hide her fangs.

Twenty minutes later, she and Pansy were making their way down the stairs of the dorms and into the common room to meet up with Draco, Blaise, and Pansy's latest target, Theodore.

Elena smiled broadly at Draco, flashing her fangs; alarm and dread filled his eyes an instant before Pansy offered a greeting of "Happy Halloween!" to everyone, then understanding, followed by amusement, filled his silver gaze. He shook his head slowly at her, failing to hide a smirk.

"Wow Elena, wicked fangs!" Blaise said appreciatively when he noticed them.

"Thanks!" Elena replied, turning to leave the common room with her friends, but not before throwing Draco a quick amused wink over her shoulder.

…

Though not Halloween's biggest fan, Elena had to admit that the Great Hall _did _look fabulous.

The sky overhead was dark and cloudy with the artificial sun glowing bright orange from behind the haze.

The free space above their heads was literally full of floating Jack-O-Lanterns of every size, shape, and expression.

Through the open windows overhead flew hundreds of small, live bats about ¼ the size of Juliette and Ramona, who stuck out like sore thumbs.

The tables were decorated with every kind of holiday candy imaginable from candy corn, to miniature sugar pumpkins, and Jack-O-Lanterns, witches' hats, fake zombie parts, and vampire fangs filled the spaces in between.

Already Elena could see first years donning the fake fangs; she groaned inwardly. This was going to be a long day.

A large breakfast of pumpkin pancakes, blood oranges, and blood sausage was served, and Elena wanted to punch the irony in the face. She ate little, as was her usual for breakfast, and couldn't rush out of the hall fast enough when the bell rang for Hour 1 to begin.

Today happened to be a "B Day", so Elena had first hour off; she spent the time writing lengthy letters to her mother and Logan, before wandering back into the great hall to find Juliette or Ramona. She had noticed the pair flying joyfully with the other bats earlier; they had stuck out quite easily amongst their smaller cousins.

She stopped by the end of Slytherin table and tapped quickly on the wood with her fingernails, only to have twenty or so bats come to her.

She swore softly under her breath for not having thought of that possibility as the little bats clicked cheerfully at her and climbed on her robes, hanging on with their tiny feet.

Thank goodness the hall was empty; otherwise this would've looked quite odd.

She gently plucked the small bats from her clothing and sat them on the various baskets of fruit remaining on the tables for their use and enjoyment; they were soon distracted by the tasty treats and forgot all about her.

Elena scanned the ceiling once more for her particular bats, finally spying the fluttering about in a small cluster. "Juliette and Ramona you get your fuzzy little rears down here!" she called.

Her bats clicked in reply and banked sharply to land gracefully on the table in front of her. "Finally guys" she sighed, unable to hide her light smile of affection, "I guess you can both go since I have two letters; keep each other safe" she ordered, tying a letter to each bat's foot. She gave each a quick kiss between the ears and they were off, soaring out of the large windows and out of sight.

…

During morning break Elena had plans to study in the library with Hermione, so when the bell rang that was precisely where she headed.

She found the Gryffindor already occupying their usual table with books spread out before her like a map. Elena slid into the seat across from her and smiled "Good morning".

Hermione glanced up and returned the greeting with a warm smile, then glanced back down at her current text, before doing a quick double take at Elena's fangs.

She froze for just a moment then burst into laughter, "Elena you had me so scared for a moment; those look so real!" she continued to giggle.

_You have no idea_, Elena thought wryly, smiling in reply to her friend's laughter.

"So anyway, we need to complete our post-potions assignment" Hermione informed her.

Elena groaned and put her head down on the desk dramatically; her family crest medallion that she kept tucked in under her robes fell out and landed on the desk with a heavy click.

She sat back up to right the heavy silver amulet as it flashed, catching both the light and Hermione's attention.

"Oh how lovely! What is it?" she asked with interest.

"Oh, nothing really, just a little trinket that I picked up in Italy. I thought it was pretty, though the blasted thing is quite heavy".

Hermione leaned forward and squinted to get a better look "The center looks like a sun…and there's an inscription around the edge…do you know what it means?"

"Um, no. Actually, I'm not even sure what language it's in"

"How curious" Hermione murmured, leaning back in her seat, "So anyway, potions?" she recalled with a laugh.

Elena smiled and nodded, inwardly sighing with relief; she didn't want to draw too much attention to her family crest – it may be recognizable. But luckily, her family history was not taught in this part of Europe generally, so she figured that she should have nothing to worry about.

OoOoO

Not too much later, once Hermione and Elena had completed their potions assignment, the bell rang for Hour 2, which was double Defense Against the Dark Arts for Gryffindor and Slytherin.

The girls packed up their things and walked swiftly across the castle to reach the classroom in time; luckily, Elena only got the urge to punch a dressed-up student in the hallway once or twice, and was thankfully able to suppress said urge.

Hermione took her seat beside a girl named Lavender Brown and Elena slid into the available seat next to Draco.

"Hanging with the mudblood again?" Draco whispered as Elena sat down.

"Oh you're just jealous Draco" she teased in reply, "And stop calling her that; she's my friend" she added with a touch of annoyance.

Their teacher, Professor Slughorn, then exited his office and strode to his podium at the front of the room.

"Today students, we will be studying…" he paused dramatically "vampires!" he cried, revealing a pair of fake fangs in his mouth.

The class murmured with intrigue; Elena wanted to groan; Draco was shaking with laughter at Elena's mortified and disbelieving expression.

Slughorn began his lecture;

"At one point, long ago in the 1400s, vampires were an enslaved race. A weakness of theirs was known back then that has, regrettably, since been forgotten.

They were used for their superior strength and speed and senses to build much of the lovely architecture that began in Italy in that time period, and other nations as well.

Their blood, also, has remarkable healing properties, and they were kept and harvested for it, sadly"

Elena's body had gone tense at this point, her face frozen and pale; she knew where this bit of history was going.

Draco sensed her tense distress and reached over and patted her hand gently, a very unusual gesture for him.

Slughorn continued on;

"There was one young vampire, not a day over twenty three, that was kept as a blood slave; but this young woman was quite different from her fellows. She was an unmatched visionary; she saw a future where vampires would be freed from their bounds, where they would live as equals and not be judged or stereotyped against – she dreamt of freedom.

Her name was Claudia Firenze."

It was Draco's turn to freeze in shock; his gaze panned slowly over to look at Elena from the corner of his eye; she grinned back sheepishly.

"Now, Claudia was a very intelligent young woman; at night, the vampires were kept in cages that they could not escape from, because that was when they were strongest and the largest threat. So, Claudia planned a revolution during the daytime – something completely unimagined.

She gathered her followers silently; her ranks and forces grew in number day by day, everyone dreaming of the freedom that she promised.

Claudia was a well-read student, particularly by this point in astronomy; she planned the revolt on a day where the sun would not be able to stop them – "The Day of the Black Sun" – a complete solar eclipse.

She predicted that the eclipse would only last half an hour, but that was all the time they needed; when the day came, with their superior skills, the vampires easily otherthrew their suppressors.

Once freedom was gained, some remained in Italy, but many fled northward to Romania and founded Transylvania, which is where the legends come from that you all know about.

Claudia Firenze is, of course, still alive to this day, and is said to have founded a large, successful city somewhere in Romania and even rumored to have had children; but they are very secretive creatures, naturally, so little is known for certain. But we do know what the family crest that Claudia designed for herself looks like – I have a replica here somewhere" he muttered, digging around in his briefcase.

Elena's body tensed even further with growing horror. There was no way…

With a triumphant croon, Professor Slughorn produced a large silver medallion from the depths of his bottomless briefcase.

"Now" he continued, holding up the medallion for the class to view, "The design in the center is that of a solar eclipse, and around the edge is an inscription written in a cross between an ancient Italian and Romanian dialect that has roughly been translated to "Through the Day of the Black Sun, We are Reborn".

Of course this is not one of the original crests that belong only to the Firenze family, those are made from an unknown metal and are rumored to be very heavy, but it's nice to have a little replica for the purpose of this lecture and for the sake of history."

He passed the medallion around the classroom for the students to inspect at a closer viewing range.

"Well I hope you all enjoyed my little bit of history; it is not a lesson usually written in our school textbooks, but I have pieced together the stories from my travels across Europe, and I thought you would all find it rather interesting!" he smiled cheerfully with pride at his knowledge.

Elena, on the other hand, felt rather sick.

Draco looked at her with mild concern on his handsome features.

The medallion reached their table and Draco held it between them so that Elena could see as well; it was a decent replica, not nearly as ornate and intricately detailed as the originals of course, and there was one incorrect character in the word "Reborn", but other than that it was a good enough job for those who would probably never see the real thing.

Elena snorted with distaste at it, refusing to touch it until Draco passed it on to the next table.

Dread sank in the pit of her stomach as she realized that it was headed for Hermione's table; Hermione had unwittingly seen the real thing just this morning! She was sure to recognize it.

Elena watched with anxious dread as the amulet reached Hermione and Lavender's table; they looked at it curiously, turned it over a few times, and passed it on just like that.

Elena wanted to faint with relief; perhaps she hadn't gotten a good enough look at it in the library…or perhaps she just thought that Elena's was another reproduction of the original. Whatever the case, she didn't seem all that interested – at least not to a level that it was concerning to Elena.

When the medallion finally made it back to Slughorn, he began speaking again, asking cheerfully, "Now, who knows how to kill a vampire?" to the class.

Dozens of hands went up readily.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley?"

"Drive a stake through its heart!" he replied quickly and confidently.

Elena shuddered at the thought and grew even paler; Draco reached over suddenly and took her hand, rubbing the back of it soothingly with his thumb.

She was able to relax a little then.

"Correct Mr. Weasley" Slughorn replied cheerfully.

_Wait..._ Elena raised her free hand.

"Yes, Miss Frost?"

"I'm sorry Professor, but I do not believe that that is the correct answer."

"What ever do you mean Miss Frost? Everyone knows that to kill a vampire you need a wooden stake."

"That may be sir, but where I come from, it is known that a wooden stake alone will no longer slay a vampire; another component, and unknown component, is needed now."

Slughorn frowned in confusion, "I haven't heard of this".

"I'm sorry sir, but it's just what I've been taught".

The Professor nodded slowly, considering the implications of this new information, when the bell rang to end class.

Elena did not release her hold on Draco's hand as she drug him quickly from the room and away from the curious Professor.

* * *

><p><strong>Well now you all know where I got my title from :D hehe, I've been planning this darn chapter for quite some time now and I'm glad it's finally posted; hope you all enjoyed!<strong>

**Come to the Dark Side and post reviews – we have Draco Malfoy and cookies! :D**

**~Z**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ello lovelies **

**Bit of a darker chapter here – ye be warned. It's necessary for the rest of the plot however, I promise! **

**Oh and credit for the baddie's name goes to my friend Nessa 3**

**Hope you enjoy…ish? Hehhe…**

**~Z**

**Chapter 17**

**A Past Best Forgotten**

The following Saturday Draco had been intending to sleep in, but regrettably, things did not always go as he had planned.

"Draco! Wake up!" a shrill voice demanded – Pansy.

"What do you want Pansy? Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?"

"It's Elena" Draco opened one eye curiously. "She seemed upset…very distracted this morning. I gave her some time alone, but when I came back she was gone, and now I can't find her. No one has seen her, and I don't like to think that she's somewhere by herself in that state".

Draco sat up. "I'll find her" he announced confidently, sparing Pansy the eye-roll.

Pansy nodded, "I'll check the library" and left the room.

Draco rubbed his eyes tiredly and sighed, not enjoying this foreign sensation of concern. He shut his eyes and focused on his bond with Elena – and was met with a thick brick wall.

She was shutting him out. Completely.

Draco's brow furrowed; he could vaguely sense distress and upset coming through, but only just. Whatever was going on was not something that she wanted him to know about, apparently.

But it's not like that has ever stopped him before.

So, if Elena was upset and shutting him out, and he had no idea how to reach or even find her, then he only had one place to turn to.

He groaned at the prospect, but knew it was his only choice.

…

Twenty minutes later and Draco's broom was just reaching the outskirts of Hogwarts; such a shame that he couldn't have simply apparated from his dorm room – it would've saved some valuable time.

Still holding his broom in one hand, with a small _pop _Draco apparated to the first place that had come to mind – Estate Firenze. And Logan.

Dammit.

…

Draco took shape before the great glass doors of the estate, already knowing that technically he was trespassing on foreign security; alarms were going off on the sides of the vast edifice.

The front doors burst open and a large, dark shape lunged out, gun at the ready.

Draco froze, trying to appear harmless so as not to get killed.

A split second later, Logan recognized him and straightened up. Pulling a receiver out of his pocket, he spoke into it briefly in Romanian, then turned his attention to Draco, gun still slightly tilted up.

"What are _you _doing here mortal?" the Arcadian spat. "Do you realize how close you could've been to being killed?"

Draco ignored the almost instinctual urge to offer back some sour retort – he had bigger things at stake at the moment, and so did Logan.

"Something is wrong with Elena" he responded smoothly, playing on his knowledge that Logan was, in fact, a good older brother, "So we can stand around here and try to verbally kill each other, or we can find your sister. Your choice".

Logan considered for a moment, then with a sigh turned back to the estate, gesturing for Draco to follow him into the building.

Once they were seated in a small, formal lounge, Logan eyed him warily from across the coffee table.

"So what's going on?"

Draco had to bite back a snide remark once more, pretty sure that Logan already knew damn well what was going on, and met his gaze levelly.

"If I knew that, I wouldn't be here. Elena is shutting me out – I'm only picking up vague flashes of thought." Draco stopped for a moment and cocked his head to the side as a familiar name surfaced from the fog. "What happened to Elena's friend – Razielle?"

Logan blinked, apparently surprised that Draco knew as much as he already did. "It's not a story that I like to tell" he sighed deeply and ran a hand through his mahogany hair.

"Elena and Raz grew up together – our mothers best friends, both purebloods – it seems they were destined to be friends. And they were. You would rarely see one without the other; joined at the hip they were.

They both wanted to be guardians, and were both incredibly skilled – equally matched in every way. But it was never more than a friendly rivalry; it never got in the way of their close-knit friendship".

He paused and crossed the room to the fireplace, picking up a small picture frame from the mantle.

He handed it to Draco wordlessly, who gazed at the picture solemnly.

In the picture stood a lovely slender girl with long, straight black hair hanging freely down to her waist. She wore a wide grin, and the exact same dress that Elena donned in her file picture, except that Razielle's was a deep purple; it matched her eyes, which were a stunning shade of violet that twinkled with amusement and warmth.

Logan handed Draco another picture, this one of Elena and Razielle together, wearing their matching dresses. They had their arms around each other and were both laughing; they looked so happy together that it made his heart ache.

Logan resumed talking as Draco grimly sat the pictures on the coffee table.

"Those pictures were taken just over two years ago. They had just begun their highest level of mental training, and were both so excited…"

He broke off then when, with a small puff of lavender smoke, Elena appeared in the room.

She froze, her eyes wide as she took in the scene before her. "What's going on…?" she asked suspiciously.

Logan and Draco both rose to their feet, guilt written all over their expressions, though neither had done anything wrong.

"El…he has a right to know…" Logan began hesitantly, "He was…worried".

Draco nodded from over the taller boy's shoulder.

Elena's eyes darkened when she saw the pictures on the coffee table.

Logan stepped forward and took her shoulders gently but firmly. "El, sit down. He needs to know. It's okay sweetheart" he gently guided her to a vacant armchair and she sat down willingly enough, bringing her knees up to her chin in a defensive position.

They took their seats around the table again and Logan spoke once more, "Some…background information that you need to know now – I'm sure you know of the existence of Lycans? Willing "werewolf" shapeshifters?" Draco nodded once. "Well, as the legends go, we truly do not get along with each other – 'eternal enemies until the world's last days' and all that jazz – that's why we train and have Arcadians, to protect the race from them and fight them."

Elena stared hard at her knees, immobile and silent. Draco could feel unease and unhappiness radiating outward from her, and did not like it one bit.

"About two years ago, there was a brief skirmish over a border land…it was hardly a real battle at all…no one should've been hurt…" his brow furrowed in regret, "but a hot-headed young Arcadian named Kaden killed one of the pureblood Lycan family's sons…they were furious, naturally.

Our mother and the other venerable tried to make amends and create diplomacy between the groups in the days following, but the damage had been done.

Friends of the slain Lycan, young, powerful, irrational beings, took matters into their own hands.

A few days following the battle, they made plans to sneak into a school and kidnap any young vamps they could find, solely for the purpose of revenge.

Elena and Raz had stayed late that night, November the fifth, in one of the training rooms to work on their telekinetic control…" he broke off then as Elena raised he head and cleared her throat.

Her blue eyes looked hollow and dead, as if she were lost in the distant memories; her voice was soft and haunting as she spoke; "They came out of nowhere – seemed to melt out of the shadows – ten of them, huge, violent, angry… Raz and I didn't know what to do. We froze in terror, our abilities forgotten. They shot us with vervain darts to weaken us, and bound us with vervain-laced ropes to make escape impossible; they gagged us so we couldn't even scream…

We were blindfolded and put in the back of some large vehicle. We drove for what seemed like days…the only thing I could hear was mine and Raz's panicked breathing…" she trailed off in a whisper.

Logan looked at her with concern filling the blue depths of his eyes, and gently laid a hand on her knee. She placed her hand over his, so small and delicate in comparison, and continued; "We arrived at some kind of base, like a bunker…that they had out in the forest hills.

They led us underground, into the side of a large hill. They told us that they were going to kill us…they already had the means to do so. But they wanted to draw it out – keep us alive for days. They starved us, beat us, injured us with vervain soaked weapons…but after four days they grew bored with that.

Their leader, Zarivan, decided he wanted something more…they all came down the next morning, all ten of them, grinning like they had something big planned. Zarivan grinned wickedly at Raz…saying he had 'dibs' on her…his second in command said something like 'the brunette's mine'…

We shrank as far back into the corner of our holding cell as we could get, holding onto each other like our lives depended on it…and they did.

He dragged Raz out first, leaving me trapped in the vervain-coated bars of the cell…he held a stake, prepared to kill should she resist.

They made a large circle surrounding Zarivan and Raz…he hit her when she weakly tried to struggle, tugging at her clothes… I cried and screamed, begging for him to let her go, gripping at the bars of the cage, not caring that the vervain burned my hands. I had to save her…but I couldn't."

Elena's eyes were wide as she relived this terror. "Then, Raz _did _try to fight back…she summoned all the power she could, but it was so weakened in her pitiful state…but it was just enough to give Zarivan a good jolt, temporarily stunning him.

He became enraged…he threw her up against the wall…and staked her, right through the heart, with a vervain-laced spear…a fatal blow.

I screamed and screamed, oblivious to one of them beating me and trying to silence me.

Raz fell limply to the floor, her blouse dripping with blood…" She covered her face with her hands, a dry sob sounding in her throat.

Logan patted her shoulder softly. "I'll take over" he murmured, turning to face Draco. "Elena's memory becomes…blurred at this point. But I have some footage…"

He turned to face a flat screen monitor on the far wall, and speaking loudly and clearly to it, called "File 'Omega124AEF'".

The screen lit up and a video file filled the space; the date in the bottom left-hand corner was exactly two years ago to date, November 10th.

Logan held the video camera so that it was facing him; his handsome face was pale, unshaven, and bedraggled. Dark circles hung under his blue eyes, which were bloodshot and tired.

"Day 5 on the search for Elena and Raz…our copter is circling the forest hills near the border of Romania and Bulgaria". His voice trembled slightly, hoarse and desperate.

He turned the camera to point out an open window of the silently-hovering helicopter. The view beheld thick woodland rolling over miles and miles of waving hills. It was a clear, cloudless day, the sun a bright flame in the sky.

Suddenly, in the distance, a bright light flashed out of the trees with the force of a large explosion.

The camera shook as the large shockwave raced across the countryside, a visible vibration in the still ambience.

"What the hell?" Logan gasp, trying to steady himself as a loud peal of thunder resulting from the explosion split the air.

He turned the camera back in the direction of the explosion to reveal a large cloud forming no more than twenty kilometers away. One unusual thing that Draco noticed, however, was that the cloud was tinged faintly purple around the edges –

"Purple…?" Logan murmured in shock, "pur-…Elena! Go! Go towards the cloud!" he yelled to whomever was piloting the plane.

"Are you insane? Did you not just see that explosion?" someone cried.

"I don't fucking care! GO!" Logan barked angrily.

…

It took several painstaking minutes for the helicopter to reach the source of the explosion, and by then the lilac smoke had begun to fade.

The helicopter landed in a large clearing in the otherwise dense forest, created by the blunt-force of the explosion and the ensuing shockwave.

Tree stumps still sizzled and singed with small purple flames.

In the side of a large hill directly across the clearing from the search party was a massive, gaping hole; around the edges of this site were chunks of fragmented, heat-seared steel.

It looked as though the side of the hill had literally been blown apart.

Violet smoke poured from the mouth of the desecrated hillside, and as the camera panned over this sight, something moved within the smoke; a dark shadow slowly took shape and tangibility as it exited the mist.

The vampires in the search party audibly gasped as Elena stepped into the clearing, Razielle limp in her arms.

Elena's chestnut hair billowed and swirled around her as if blown by a strong wind, and yet the air was still.

Her body glowed faintly with an eerie haze of violet; her eyes were narrowed and set in a determined, furious glare – the normally sapphire depths completely black and frozen.

Both Elena's and Razielle's clothes were tattered and torn, some parts still singeing around the edges.

Raz was completely still in Elena's arms, her midnight hair nearly dragging the ground.

"Elena!" Logan shouted, and the camera fell to the ground, giving way to static.

…

The monitor went black as Logan turned back to face Draco.

His expression was grim.

"The depth of Elena's abilities became fully manifested that day – brought forth by her sheer grief and desperation. For most vamps, it takes decades to reach that level – and some still never do.

Already the top of her class, Elena soon surpassed even some of her younger professors, pushing forward with raw determination and dedication…"

Elena met Draco's gaze then. "I wanted to be able to protect anyone with absolute certainty, completely…for when I wasn't able to save Raz. I became enough of a guardian for both of us…" she trailed off darkly then, lost in her thoughts and memories.

Well, Draco thought, that would explain why Elena went postal if he so much as tried to touch a push-pin; over-protectiveness was to be expected after experiencing something like that.

Logan cleared his throat in the silence that followed. "You guys should be getting back to school before you're missed"

Elena and Draco nodded in resignation, the former leaning over to give her sibling a tight hug before she crossed the room, grabbed Draco's hand, and dematerialized them back to Hogwarts.

…

They took form back in the Slytherin sixth year girls' dormitory, which was thankfully still empty.

Elena released Draco's hand and faced him with a guarded expression.

He met her azure gaze calmly, not showing his inner turmoil between indifference and the longing desire to offer the comfort to her that he had never received himself.

When he saw the barely concealed pain hidden in her eyes' crystalline depths however, he decided instinctually on the latter.

"Elena…I'm sorry…" he began awkwardly.

"No", she interrupted him, holding one hand up stubbornly, "You've had a life full of pain, and have never asked for pity; likewise, I do not want pity. I'm just…relieved…now that you know everything." She sighed, her shoulders relaxing slightly from her previously tense posture. "I'll be alright. Raz would scold the hell out of me for being so hung up over this; she always could cheer me up – would never, ever let me stay sad or upset, even if she had to threaten a smile out of me". She laughed weakly then, some happiness creeping back into her eyes.

Draco let out a breath that he had not even realized he'd been holding. "Okay" he murmured, crossing the few short paces between them to stand directly in front of her. He gently put one hand on each of her shoulders and looked down slightly to meet her gaze. "Let me know if you need anything". He leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead, his lips as soft and warm as she had imagined, before turning gracefully and exiting the room without another word.

Elena stared after him in shock, afraid to move should the moment prove to not have been real.

She hoped beyond anything that it had been.

* * *

><p>The Dark Lord glanced up as his summoned seravant entered the room.<p>

The short, squat man trembled visibly in his precense - as it very well should be.

Voldemort fixed him with his icy, dark gaze.

"Wormtail, I have a task for you - you are going to Romania"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh and so the ability to create ridiculous mental-to-physical telekinetic explosions is a concept borrowed from the Dark Hunter Series by Sherrilyn Kenyon it's pretty much badass; thank you very much Ms. Kenyon.<strong>

**Please review and let me know what you think!**

**Lots of love!**

**~Z**

**PS: In case anybody has been wondering, Elena's wand is a 10-inch Hawthorne with a Thestral tail hair in the center :) [yes, that is actually a wand core - it's the core of the Elder wand for example ;) ]**

**A bit of irony on that; I had already decided on this combination for Elena's wand, when I noticed on the Harry Potter Archive that Draco's wand is the exact same, the only difference being that his is Unicorn hair rather than Thestral hair. Yay irony. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello lovelies!**

**Sorry this update took so long – I've had a hectic couple of weeks, and total brick-wall writer's block - but hopefully I'll be back on track soon! **

**I found writing the Quidditch game to be particularly challenging – time to cross a future in sports commentary off of my "possible careers" checklist :/ so let me know what you think!**

**Lots of love!**

**~Z**

**Chapter 18**

**Game On**

By the end of November, Quidditch season was in full swing.

The previous week, the first match of the season - Hufflepuff versus Ravenclaw - had taken place, with Hufflepuff the victor, but only by a small margin – Rowena's house had put up an admirable fight.

The following week, Slytherin would have their first match against Gryffindor, and Draco was working his team thoroughly.

Tuesday night, much to Blaise's displeasure, Draco had scheduled a time slot on the pitch for the team.

"Draco, I can't even feel my legs anymore!" Blaise complained not-so-quietly as they neared the oval field.

"Well then, Blaise, it's a good thing you're a chaser – your arms are far more important" Draco replied cheerfully, "Just stay on the broom, yes?"

Blaise muttered irritatedly under his breath, something involving the word "git", but Draco ignored him – they had reached the pitch.

"Alright everyone, I want to run training sequence 3 several times for starters" he announced to his team.

Half of them groaned – sequence 3 was their most demanding, exhausting run; Elena pretended to faint dramatically on one of the other chasers, a seventh year named Marissa, who caught her with a surprised squeak.

"Come on now – do we want to lose to Gryffindor?" the captain drawled sarcastically.

_That _snapped the team out of their laziness; his question was met with a chorus of "no's", and soon the team had taken to the air to run their training sequence.

…

One hour later and Draco finally called an end to the practice; the various members of the team landed gracefully, chests heaving slightly with exertion, but wore proud smiles on their faces nonetheless.

They knew they would be a team to beat this year – everyone was fitting well into their roles and the team moved easily as a well-practiced unit.

"Finally!" Blaise cried, landing and throwing himself down onto the soft grass in the pitch.

Draco landed near him and rolled his eyes. "Do I need to get Philoctetes out here to keep your lazy arse moving?" he only half-teased.

Blaise sat up quickly, brown eyes wide with distain. "Don't you _dare_ bring that blasted creature out here!"

Draco laughed and shook his head wordlessly, leading the team off of the field.

Blaise trailed the back of the pack, looking affronted.

Draco fell into step beside Elena.

"Everyone looked good out there today" she murmured, glancing over at him from the corner of her eye.

Draco nodded with agreement before a cheeky smile spread across his features. "I think it's down to good leadership".

Elena chuckled lightly. "Of course; or perhaps it's due to the fact that everyone is quite good at what they do?"

Draco lazily draped an arm around her shoulders, "Such as…good leadership, perhaps?" he questioned teasingly, with just a touch of his family's ingrained arrogance.

Elena elbowed him in the ribs, not pulling away from beneath his arm however.

"Oh fine! Don't let it go to your head though – it might explode if it gets any bigger" she warned with mock-seriousness.

Draco chuckled, "Moi? Never.", and offered the lopsided grin that made Elena's knees weak.

Elena smiled happily as his arm remained around her as they approached the ever-growing castle, feeling light and weightless with a slight spring to her step.

She could get used to this.

* * *

><p>The following Friday dawned behind a slightly overcast sky.<p>

Which, in Elena's opinion, was the best kind of weather to play Quidditch in – no bright, painfully distracting sun would escape the thick cover of clouds that blanketed the horizon.

She was already experiencing the pre-game jitters at the breakfast table; add to that the anxiety that Draco was subconsciously sending through their bond, and she nearly had a nervous twitch.

"Calm down, will you?" Draco muttered, placing a hand on her knee to still her anxiously bouncing leg.

"I can't help it!" she whispered back, "And _you're _not helping!" she gave him a pointed glare and his silver eyes widened slightly with comprehension.

"Sorry" he murmured gruffly, his hand slipping off her leg as Phil brought him a note from home.

His eyes panned quickly over the parchment while Phil cheerfully hopped over to Elena to be given some of her breakfast.

"Phil you scoundrel" she cooed affectionately, tipping her head to the side in curiosity as Draco let out a distracted _hmmf. _

"Mother writes that Wormtail has been sent on some errand to Eastern Europe – she's not entirely sure where – but she wants us to be on guard regardless". With that, he quickly muttered a charm to burn the letter.

Elena watched the letter curl beneath the flame and disintegrate, a slight frown creasing her brow. "Is that normal?"

"I don't know"

"He hates me, you know"

"Who? Wormtail?"

"No, Voldemort"

Draco didn't even flinch at the name as he regarded Elena with calm eyes. "He wanted to use me as a puppet this year" he whispered.

"I know. And now he's resentful – resentful enough to try and do something about it, perhaps?"

Draco sighed tiredly. "I…don't know…maybe."

Elena wordlessly reached over and took his hand in a comforting gesture, squeezing lightly.

Draco returned the pressure, but his mercury eyes still held a shadow of concern as the bell tolled for them to head to their Hour 1 class.

* * *

><p>Elena was nearly bouncing with excitement when, several hours later, she followed her teammates out onto the Quidditch pitch, broom in hand.<p>

A light breeze ruffled her emerald green robes as she glanced around at the dozens of cheering students peering down at them from the stands above.

In the center of the field stood Madame Hooch, who would be standing as referee, awaiting the arrival of the team captains.

Draco strolled gracefully ahead to meet her, the team hanging back several meters to form a semicircle behind him.

Tension rolled off of Draco in waves as the captain of the Gryffindor team, Harry, strode forward to meet him.

They shook hands only as long as necessary, the gesture short and jerky.

Draco turned on his heel and returned to his team, his mouth set in a thin, determined line.

"Alright you lot, I know you've got what it takes to beat Gryffindor – I've seen you on the practice field" the team members chuckled, knowing this was the closest thing to a pre-game compliment that they were going to get from the captain, "So no excuses – let's take them down". A dark grin spread across Draco's features – one that was soon mirrored by the remainder of his team.

With an unexpected confidence, the team gracefully took to the sky on their broomsticks, a small field of billowing emerald robes.

Across from them, a sea of scarlet rose to meet them as the Gryffindor team followed suit.

Blaise soared to the front now, as head chaser, to meet Madame Hooch and one of the Gryffindor chasers in the middle of the field.

The flying instructor blew once on her whistle, threw the Quaffle into the air with tremendous force, and the game was on.

Blaise shot forward like a rocket to snag the large ball as it arched back toward the earth, tucking it securely under his arm and barreling across the field to the Gryffindor goal posts.

Their keeper, Ron, hovered anxiously before the center ring, his blue eyes wide with barely bridled nerves.

Blaise brought back his arm, allowing his muscles to tense up briefly, before hurling the ball with all his might in the direction of the leftmost ring.

Ron dove, trying desperately to make the save, but it was too late – the Quaffle soared through the ring with a satisfying "ping" sounding from the scoreboard.

"That's ten points Slytherin!" the announcer cried as the students in the green and silver stands erupted into a chorus of loud cheers.

A wide grin brightened Blaise's features as he made a loop around the stadium, already mapping out how to regain possession of the Quaffle from the Gryffindors.

Now it was Elena's turn to be alert – a Gryffindor chaser, Katie, currently had possession, and was dodging Bludgers and players alike as she raced across the air field toward Elena's goalposts.

Elena's sharp eyes tracked Katie's every move, and when the chaser feinted left at the last possible second, Elena was right there to block the goal with a quick sweep of her arm.

The Slytherins in the stands cheered; the Gryffindors groaned.

The game proceeded in a similar fashion for a while, with Blaise and the other chasers literally bending over backwards to score goal after goal, and with Elena blocking every pass that came her way.

Forty minutes into the event and Harry called a short time-out to conspire with his team. Elena couldn't pick up any of the conversation from the long distance across the field, but from the look on Harry's face, and his drastically waving arms, the captain was apparently not very pleased.

Elena smirked lightly to herself as she watched, not noticing at first as Draco approached her from the side.

Draco's silver eyes panned over to the scoreboard "One-hundred and ten to nothing" he murmured, almost to himself. Elena turned to look at him curiously. "If the chasers can score just five more times, then it won't even matter if perfect Potter catches the Snitch". His gaze flicked over to Elena, who had decided that the best option was to remain silent whilst her captain mused, "Just don't let any passes through". Elena nodded curtly, her mind still in the action of the game, her brow furrowed in concentration.

Draco gave her an almost appreciatory glance. "You're doing quite well" he noted quietly before soaring off once more.

One corner of Elena's mouth crooked into an amused smirk – coming from Draco that was quite the compliment.

…

"That's Slytherin up to One-hundred and fifty points!" the announced called animatedly as Blaise and Theodore high-fived over the latest goal scored. "Things are really heating up out here – one more goal and Slytherin could pull a victory out of this, sans the snitch!" the loudspeakers around the pitch boomed out excitedly.

Harry looked ill from where he hovered several meters above Elena – his green gaze frantically swept the field, but that infernal little golden ball had yet to make an appearance today.

The members of the Slytherin team looked nearly ready to bounce off of their brooms with anxiety as Draco passed along the signal to run the much-rehearsed, goal-scoring portion of Sequence 3.

The chasers each caught his eye and nodded their approval, their jaws clenched tight with determination.

Theodore gained possession of the Quaffle and flew in a curved line across the field, the Gryffindor chasers hot on his trail. In one fluid motion, he jerked several meters upward, throwing the ball far over his head in a graceful arc to where another chaser, Tyler, hovered in wait.

Tyler smoothly caught the Quaffle and continued on a path across the field, followed closely behind by Katie. Without warning, he released his hold on the ball, where it plummeted toward the ground in a sheer drop.

From the corner of her eye Elena noticed a small golden flash as the Snitch whizzed by like a small projectile. Shortly after that, she had to spin out of the way as a streak of scarlet and emerald shot by, finally on the trail of the winged ball.

Her eyes panned the field, desperately trying to locate Blaise, when at the last moment he launched himself forward to catch the falling Quaffle, and making a nearly ninety-degree turn upward, shot toward the ever-nearing Gryffindor goal posts.

Elena couldn't contain the scream of excitement that rose from her throat as Blaise aimed his shot – the poor Gryffindor keeper looked nearly beside himself with stress – and sent the ball flying home.

The stands erupted into shrieks as the Slytherin total flipped over to One-hundred and sixty.

A split-second later, the announcer called "Harry Potter has caught the golden snitch! But just a moment too late I'm afraid, Harry! That's Slytherin with One-hundred and sixty, to Gryffindor with One-hundred and fifty- Slytherin wins!" he called as the Slytherin fans nearly screamed themselves into anaphylactic shock.

Elena squealed with joy as the teams began to land, nearly hurdling herself at Blaise before they had even reached the ground – along with the rest of the team.

A rare genuine smile graced Draco's features as he landed and clapped Blaise on the back.

"Congratulations!" a familiar voice called, and Elena turned to see Hermione standing over her shoulder.

She smiled and quickly hugged her friend, muttering a quick apology about her sweaty, windblown condition.

The other Slytherin house members began to usher the team toward the locker room, chattering excitedly, and Elena was content to watch their retreating backs for a moment, choosing to briefly remain with Hermione.

Harry approached calmly, a graceful sportsman, and offered his congratulations to the Slytherin keeper as well. "Never seen anything like it" he murmured "No matter what we did, you always blocked it". He shook his head in befuddlement as he ran a hand through his unruly mess of raven hair.

Elena smiled embarrassedly, murmuring a subdued "thank-you", before bidding them a good evening and turning to join her teammates in the locker rooms.

…

When Elena at last reached the Slytherin locker rooms, her entrance was met by a chorus of cheers.

She froze, caught off guard, before a wide grin spread across her features. She blushed a brilliant scarlet and tried to squeeze through the mass of her housemates (where they even supposed to be in here?), only to find herself face-to-face with their captain.

A breathtaking smile was on his face, his bond with her practically radiating happiness.

"You did wonderfully out there" he murmured as the rest of their fellow Slytherins resumed their animated chatter, filling the small room with sounds of celebration.

Elena smiled shyly, about to voice some form of reply, when, without further adieu, Draco placed a hand on either side of her face and pressed his lips to hers.

The young guardian froze in shock, trying belatedly to figure out what the hell had just happened, when sensation took over.

Her cheeks flamed under the heat of his warm palms against her skin; his full lips were soft and warm, still slightly wind burned from the otherwise forgotten game.

Without thinking, just feeling, Elena reached up and gently placed her hands on Draco's shoulders, softly moving her mouth against his.

By this point, the other inhabitants of the room had noticed the going-ons between their captain and keeper, and all noise suddenly ceased – for about .02 seconds.

Then the room once more erupted into cheers, this time accompanied by numerous catcalls.

"I knew it!" Pansy twittered excitedly.

"Dammit!" Blaise yelled, though his expression betrayed mischievous laughter – he figured it was about time for Draco to find some happiness.

Elena felt Draco's mouth curve into a smile against her lips and they broke apart, Elena's normally olive-toned skin bright red both from embarrassment and from the kiss that she and Draco had just shared.

"Alright you lot, nothing to see here – go shower, you all look horrid!" Draco called with a sarcastic smirk, his tone light despite his words.

People slowly departed to the showers, or back to the castle, most still wearing the-cat-that-ate-the-canary grins.

Draco glanced over at Elena and smiled down at her awkwardly, almost shyly – that is, if a Malfoy were ever to express shyness.

He didn't know what to say – of course, he had _wanted _to kiss her, but how to now proceed…?

As if reading his mind, Elena raise up on her tiptoes, pecked him once, quickly, on the lips, smiled sweetly, and skipped cheerfully to the girls' washroom to join Pansy and Marissa.

Draco shook his head slowly, an amused and astonished grin curving his lips as he turned to leave the now-empty room.

* * *

><p><strong>*walks by whistling cheerfully* So what did ya think? I'll love you forever if you drop a review by me :D<strong>

**Happy (belated) Thanksgiving to all of you readers in the US!**

**Until next time!**

**~Z**


	19. Chapter 19

**Woo Chapter 19! **

**This chapter was pretty fun to write so I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Lots of love!**

**~Z**

**Chapter 19**

**Angel in Disguise**

The following Friday I found myself studying in the library with Hermione, who had taken to lightly teasing my "happy glow" since Draco and I had expressed feelings for one another.

And, if I was completely honest with myself, I probably did have a "happy glow" about me – Draco and I had continued what had begun in the Quidditch rooms – stealing kisses in between classes, and he would often put his arm around me, which, I'm sure, made me turn beet red every single time.

Hermione supported my relationship – she had seen how kind Draco was to me, and generally only to me – but Harry and Ron were not so acquiescent. They still believed Draco to be "up to something" since he was technically still a Death Eater.

If only I could tell them the truth… – but I could not endanger my friends.

It was better that they didn't know.

"It's hot in here" I grumbled to Hermione as we leaned over our Potions texts.

I shrugged out of the long-sleeved black robe and rolled up the sleeves of my white shirt to prove my point.

Hermione chuckled and glanced over in my direction, her brown eyes suddenly focusing on my exposed wrist.

"Elena, what is that?" she asked, gesturing to the tattoo.

"Oh…it's just a tattoo – kind of a family tradition from where I come from" I replied with nonchalance, holding it up for her inspection.

"It's lovely" she murmured, "the dragons are so detailed"

I smiled "I kind of have a thing for dragons.."

Hermione smiled coyly then, "I've noticed".

We made eye contact for a brief moment before bursting into a fit of giggles, my cheeks blushing slightly.

Still smiling, Hermione's sharp eyes took on a mildly contemplative light. "But you know, I feel like ive seen or read about something like that before…"

A cold jolt raced down my spine as if I had just been doused in ice water.

I tried to laugh it off, shrugging lightly and plastering a grin to my face.

Hermione shrugged as well after a harrowing moment of silence. "Ah well, it doesn't matter".

I sighed inwardly with relief and forced my attention back to the paragraph that I had been reading.

…

A short while later, maybe fifteen minutes, was when it happened; I felt a short flare of indignant anger coming from Draco before a wild, excruciating shock of pain blasted outward from my right wrist, the shockwave painfully wracking the rest of my body.

I don't know if I cried out or not; my eyes squeezed shut tightly and I grit my teeth against the initial assault, every muscle in my body going tense.

I was dimly aware of the quill in my hand snapping, and of Hermione turning to me, astonished concern in her wide eyes.

But I could focus on none of this; Draco was in pain. Serious, possibly life-threatening, pain.

Without a second's hesitation, I dematerialized from the library to wherever Draco was, our bond pulling me forward.

Little did I take note of, however, was the fact that in her concern, Hermione had grabbed my bare arm, and was now along for the ride.

…

We took form in a boys' washroom, standing in water…that was running red with blood.

The sight before us made my own blood run cold in horror; lying on his back near the sinks was Draco, his shirt torn and ragged, revealing long, deep lances across his pale torso.

His chest convulsed reflexively as he struggled to breathe, his silver eyes wide and unfocused with terror and agony.

Harry was on his knees beside Draco, having some kind of mental break-down; his hands twitched as though he wanted desperately to do something, but the shell-shocked state of his mind would not allow it.

I heard Hermione squeak with shock at my side, but I ignored her.

Instead, I shot forward, moving faster than humanly possible, and shoved Harry roughly out of the way so that he landed several meters away with a splash.

I fell to my knees beside Draco and pulled his ruined white shirt away to fully reveal the abhorrent injury.

His pain-dimmed vision focused on my face and I felt him relax slightly – I was touched by how much he seemed to trust me.

A quick assertion of the wound showed me that it would take considerable time to heal with spells – time that Draco may not have, for he had already lost a dangerous amount of blood.

I found my resolve without a second thought.

I placed my hands on Draco's ravaged chest and quickly began to mutter the ancient spell that my mother had taught me only for the most harrowing of emergencies, the long incantation feeling endless in the time-cramped situation.

My hands began to glow faintly golden as the spell began to take hold, and I cried out suddenly as pain laced across my own torso. My white dress shirt began to run red as my blood bloomed across the front of my clothing, running downward in small, rapid currents to further dye the water pooled on the floor.

I panted heavily, my eyes filling with moisture from the sheer exertion, as I felt my healing factor kick in.

I gripped Draco's now-smooth chest tightly with my fingertips as the pain at first intensified, then began to fade away.

Thirty seconds later and I sighed with deep relief as the healing was completed.

Shakily, I raised the bottom of my shirt to bare the lower half of my torso – now also smooth and entirely healed.

I glanced down to meet Draco's silver gaze; his eyes held a mixture of shock and awe. His body still trembled uncontrollably from all of the distress and anguish that it had previously been in.

He smiled weakly up at me and I returned the gesture with a weak one of my own; my body ached with weariness by this point.

I turned my head sharply as my ears picked up the sound of running footsteps from the corridor outside.

Professor Snape rushed in – but froze when his feet hit the ever-growing pool of water filling the room.

I could only imagine what he took of the horrid sight before him; two of his Sixth-year Slytherins, on the floor, shrouded in the pool of wine-red water - one flat on his back and deathly pale, the other kneeling beside him, also pale, with eyes as wide and black as night, with overgrown canines just visible – both covered in their own blood, yet with no visible injuries on either.

He approached slowly, the only sounds in the room the steady streaming of water from the broken taps and the soft splashing of his footsteps.

I was not even aware of Harry and Hermione's presence – they had become insignificant in my single-minded concern for my charge.

But as Snape approached, I was suddenly hit by a brute surge of instinct; I bared my fangs with open hostility as my eyes became an even darker onyx.

I heard a sharp intake of breath from somewhere in the room, but I was beyond the point of caring.

Snape froze as I crouched protectively over Draco, unsure of how to proceed.

A trembling hand gripped my wrist with surprising sureness. "El, it's okay. We're okay." Draco whispered weakly.

My vicious expression faded as I glanced down at him, my eyes slowing fading back to their normal cerulean.

I took several deep breaths, forcing myself to relax. _He's okay. You're okay._ I chanted over and over again within my head like a life's creed.

My shoulders sagged wearily as the last of my instinctual aggression dissipated.

I glanced to my professor apologetically and slowly rose to my feet, my limbs still feeling shaky and weak.

Reaching down, I helped Draco rise to his feet, both of us soaking wet.

Without warning, I threw my arms around him, hugging him tightly; I desperately needed tangible assurance that he was, indeed, truly alive and alright.

A burst of warmth and joy shot through my body when I felt him return the hug, his strong arms nearly squeezing the air from my lungs.

Not that I minded.

Reluctantly I released him and turned to face our still-silent professor.

"Hospital wing, all of you, now." He stated with calm authority before turning on his heel and heading for the door with a swish of black robes.

It was then that I noticed Hermione and Harry staring at me with wide, stupefied gazes – as if I had just sprouted a second head and a pair of wings.

I would need to compel them later when I had more strength – they didn't need to remember this particular event.

…

As we walked down the empty corridor, Draco and Snape on either side of me, my fingers laced tightly with Draco's protectively, Snape spoke again. "We will, of course, have to inform Madame Pomfrey of your true identity…unless you plan on compelling her later?"

I thought for a moment. "No, I don't think I will – I trust her confidentiality morals."

He nodded in understanding.

Harry and Hermione remained silent as they trailed several paces behind us as we reached the hospital wing.

Madame Pomfrey rushed forward the instant she saw the blood-soaked students. "My goodness! What happened?" she questioned with concern shining bright in her eyes.

"Spell gone awry. But thanks to Miss Frost here, everyone is in one piece…Although I felt it best to bring them all here regardless."

"And a good thing too" Pomfrey muttered, already feeling Draco's head for a temperature.

"Professor-" Hermione began to protest.

"You will _all _stay here tonight, Miss Granger. I don't want you or Potter to faint from shock later, or some other such nonsense." Snape commanded in a quiet voice.

Hermione quieted instantly, knowing that continued argument with the Potion's Master was futile, and she and Harry nodded glumly in consent.

"Now, Madame Pomfrey, I would like to consult with you in private about of one these students" his dark gaze rested on me for a moment "briefly".

I nodded silently with unspoken consent before the adults walked away and entered Madame Pomfrey's office, speaking in low voices.

Harry turned his green gaze to me then. "What are you? Are you like, possessed, or something?" he asked, with his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Already pale and weary, I opened my mouth to form some sort of reply, but no sound came out. How could I possibly tell my friends that I was what most would consider a demon?

But as I tried to find my voice, strong arms wrapped around me and pulled me out of the way.

"She does not have to explain herself to the likes of you Potter" Draco hissed violently, sheltering me behind his body.

Harry's brow narrowed in anger and frustration – though Hermione remained strangely silent.

"Draco, stop!" I cried, struggling to get past the blockade of his arms before a fight broke out.

Draco turned on me. "No." he whispered fiercely, "You saved my life- you are not a demon" he cupped my face between his palms, "you are an angel" he whispered even more quietly than before, leaning in to softly press his lips to my forehead.

Harry froze – he had never seen such tenderness from Draco Malfoy.

I felt my eyes slide shut of their own accord, as if I were finding peace at long last from our previous trials, and I leaned into Draco's hold on me.

After a few silent moments he pulled away, a tenderness in his gaze that the silver depths were not used to displaying. I found myself smiling softly in return to his gaze, trying to convey the same emotions to show him how much it meant to me that he was alright – that is, before Harry cleared his throat awkwardly in the silence.

"So, uh, Elena…could you answer my question?" Harry probed, more gently than before.

Once more I was at a loss for words. I still stood sheltered slightly behind Draco's taller frame – at another time I may have appreciated the irony at the reversal of our Guardian-Charge roles – but just not at the present moment.

Draco's liquid silver eyes narrowed at Harry, but I ignored him, for a knowing smirk had suddenly graced Hermione's lips.

"Harry, how can you be so dim?" she sighed exasperatedly, "But of course, she's a vampire." She stated matter-of-factly.

"What?" Harry asked, turning to face the smaller Gryffindor incredulously.

"How do _you _know?" Draco spat in caustic disbelief.

Hermione ignored him completely and kept her brown gaze on mine. "Elena, it's alright. I've been noticing odd…symptoms…for a few weeks now since we spend so much time around one another – but even then I've only now been certain in my suspicions."

I shuddered; how could I have let my guard down so much? I was so stupid! I never should have trusted a human so much…

"Elena? Hello? Elena!" my mind was brought forth from its frantic ramblings as Hermione nearly shouted my name. I glanced up at her warily.

"El, I said it's okay! I'm not judging you! I don't care if you're a witch, a vampire, a werewolf, a sea monster, whatever! I only see my friend…". She spoke so sincerely that I could hardly believe it – I couldn't dare believe it, could I? I was so deeply touched that tears nearly pooled in my eyes – I had always been taught that humans would stake first, and ask questions later, and yet here before me stood a profoundly open-minded young woman that I was fortunate enough to call my friend.

Draco stared at her warily as well. "Damn Granger…" he muttered in grudging respect.

Harry looked stunned. "Is that true?" he murmured, shyly meeting my gaze.

I sighed and stepped around Draco. "My name is Elena Firenze – daughter of Countess Claudia Firenze, and future matriarch of Voltaire de Firenze, Romania" I announced softly, bowing in the traditional way of my people.

Hermione's jaw dropped with a sharp intake of breath. "Your mother is Claudia Firenze…? I saw your medallion, but never did I imagine…".

I smiled with soft pride at my heritage "Yes, she is". I pulled out the medallion that always hung around my neck to prove my assertion.

"Wow…" Hermione breathed, "So that's how you saved Draco's life…" her brown eyes filled with awe and respect – quite contrary to the fear and hatred that I had been expecting from the beginning.

"You're not…afraid of me?" I asked.

"Elena, you're brilliant! Amazing, truly" Hermione replied in a rush.

"But…I'm…a vampire, Hermione" I replied in a tone that questioned either my friend's observational skills or her sanity, or perhaps both.

"Your point?" Hermione asked politely, placing her hands on her hips and cocking her head to one side.

I threw my hands up in the air with what felt like exasperation…or perhaps dumbfounded shock. "Doesn't that bother you?"

Harry stepped forward to speak then; "Elena, we're both muggle-raised; we weren't raised with the stereotypes and hatred that you're expecting from us. To us, you're just another person – one that has been our friend".

I stared at him in disbelief while Hermione nodded in eager agreement with what he had just said.

Finally I sighed in defeat. "Well, alright then".

Hermione walked forward and hugged me tightly, as if trying to give assurance through affection. I returned the gesture, still slightly shocked by their easy acceptance.

Madame Pomfrey and Professor Snape walked back into the main wing from Pomfrey's office. To her credit, Madame Pomfrey did not even pass a curious glance my way, maintaining her medic's composure.

"Well…we will send house elves to your dorms to collect your overnight things – and you will all be taking a dreamless sleep, relaxant potion before you turn in" the mediwitch announced matter-of-factly, leaving no room for argument or complaint from the teenagers.

And really, there were no attempts – all four of us looked worn out and drowsy, and within the span of half an hour, were all asleep in our beds.

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person POV**

The following morning, thankfully a Saturday, Elena awoke slowly, still slightly groggy from the after-effects of the potion. She groaned and felt slightly saddened by what she was going to have to do; but really, it was for the best.

To her left Hermione was shifting restlessly under the white sheets; across the aisle Draco slept on undisturbed as the early morning sunlight filtered in from the windows high above their heads.

Beside Draco, Harry was awake and just pulling his glasses on. Elena found her resolve, and repeating in her head "it's for the best" continuously, slid out from under her own bedcovers and approached Harry.

Harry looked up and opened his mouth to greet his friend, but froze when he took in the vampire's wide, black eyes.

Elena sat on the edge of his bed and leaned in, holding his green gaze mesmerized by her black one. "You will forget what truly happened yesterday – you and Draco argued, you used an unknown curse on him, Hermione and I ran in, Snape followed and he saved Draco. We were all then brought here to prevent shock and further injury; that is all. Do you understand? You will also forget what I truly am – I am a human, a witch. That is all." Harry nodded mutely, his eyes unfocused and glazed over as she compelled him.

Satisfied with her work, Elena ordered him to sleep for a few more moments, and then crossed the room to Hermione's bed.

Her friend was just waking up and fiddling with something on the bedside table. Elena repeated the process she had just completed with Harry, watching as Hermione exhibited the same reactions – wide, blank eyes and easy compliance.

Her work done, Elena turned and walked toward Madame Pomfrey's office to gain permission to leave the hospital wing.

With her back turned, Elena did not see Hermione place into her robe pocket what had previously been in her curled palm – a small, purple blossom.

* * *

><p><strong>*grins*<strong>

**So I have been entertaining the thought of putting maybe some smut in the next chapter or two, but this kid *gestures to self* has never written smut… *awkward chuckle***

**So I'll leave it up to you guys – if you think I should give it a shot or not, let me know **

**Until next time!**

**~Z**


	20. Chapter 20

***Peeks sheepishly from around corner* Hai. **

**Sorry this update took so looonng! These past few weeks have been exam time for this college student, and I really hadn't had much time to do anything besides study…no sleep for me, let alone writing.**

**So sorry once again and thank you so much for those of you that are sticking with me! Hopefully we'll be wrapping up this little tale of mine pretty soon!**

**Love you guys!**

**~Z**

**Chapter 20**

**Incorrigible**

Shortly after leaving the Hospital wing Hermione located Luna in the library. She slid onto the window seat beside her, at first not saying anything.

The blonde girl waited patiently for her to speak, as if she knew that her friend had a lot on her mind.

Hermione cleared her throat quietly; "Luna, you know Elena, right?" she began, even though she already knew the answer to her question – Luna hung around them during their off hours, although Elena for some reason usually kept her distance from the Ravenclaw.

Luna nodded readily, "Yes – she's always very polite to me, but she seems reserved. Rather normal for a vampire, I suppose" she replied in her dreamy voice.

"Well, I found out something odd about her- what?" Hermione stopped her train of thought suddenly as her mind took in Luna's words. "How do you know?" she whispered urgently, dropping her voice and passing a wary gaze around the empty room.

Luna chuckled lightly at Hermione's reaction. "Well, it's rather obvious, don't you think? My father taught me to recognize all types of magical beings – knargles, horklumps, werewolves, vampires…"

Hermione stared at the blonde blankly. "Why…why didn't you say anything?" she questioned, her brown eyes wide and confused.

Luna shrugged. "I'm pretty sure that she knows that I know – which is why she avoids me– and I don't want it to be a problem for her. She doesn't seem to want many people to know."

Hermione nodded in agreement. "She tried to compel me into forgetting after I found out – but I was already suspicious so I've been keeping vervain on me".

Luna's grey eyes widened "Oh that must have been fascinating!" she cooed.

Hermione smiled sheepishly "Yes, I suppose it was – although a bit unsettling, regardless."

"I would imagine".

The smile faded from Hermione's face as she considered her options "I want Elena to trust me…" she murmured, "I don't want her to feel like she has to hide."

"Perhaps there's more to it than we are aware of" Luna offered.

"That may be – but what…?"

Luna shrugged lightly, "We have a whole library here – there are a lot of books about vampires in history, perhaps we'll find something helpful there?"

Hermione nodded and hopped down from the seat to begin scanning the shelves, Luna on her heels.

…

"Draco…stop" Elena giggled breathlessly from where she was currently trapped against the wall of the common room by her charge.

Draco ignored her, a mischievous smile gracing his lips, as he left another trail of kisses down the side of her neck.

Elena whimpered softly and brought a hand up to drag it through his blonde locks, admiring his beauty as he continued his assault on her senses.

His skin was a beautiful kind of pale, smooth like porcelain. Elena found her eyes drifting downward to his delectable white neck…no! She viciously shook herself from the base thoughts that her deeper nature employed.

She would never bite Draco. Never.

Draco pulled back, confusion furrowing his brows as he noticed her stiffness. "What's wrong, El?" he murmured, placing his hands gently on her shoulders.

Elena swallowed nervously. "Nothing Draco, I just realized that I haven't completed my potions essay" she offered with what she hoped was nonchalance.

"Oh…well, there's time for that later" Draco replied neatly, the mischief back in his silver eyes as his hands slid downward to hold her waist.

"Hmmm…I suppose you're right" Elena whispered teasingly, once more in control of her swirling emotions and desires.

Draco growled hungrily deep in his throat as he wrapped his arms around her and brought his mouth down to firmly meet hers.

Elena squeaked in surprise – a sound that quickly became a soft sigh of contentment – as she returned the kiss willingly.

She would always protect Draco from anything – even herself.

…

"Ugh, I cannot find anything helpful in here!" Hermione groaned, tossing aside a volume titled 'Vampires through the Ages'.

Luna glanced up placidly from where she sat curled in the window seat with a similar volume. "Well, I doubt they would allow any of their true secrets to be published" she offered in a pleasant tone, not at all put-out by their fruitless hour-long search.

In the distance, the large door to the library could be faintly heard as it swung shut with a soft _thud, _but neither girl paid it any attention.

Neither of them saw the brunette Slytherin slowly stroll amongst the towering shelves in their direction.

Hermione sighed again. "I suppose you're right Luna. They haven't existed this long without having some common sense".

"Perhaps you should just _ask _Elena – she is your friend after all. It's better than sneaking about the library like vandals" the blonde chuckled.

The Gryffindor frowned. "But she tried to erase my memory – she obviously is not comfortable with me knowing very much…"

Luna shrugged. "Sometimes people need to step out of their comfort zones".

Hermione smirked dryly. "Try telling that to a young, secretive vampire."

From behind a nearby shelf, blue eyes widened in shock, and then narrowed with irritation.

Elena sighed and stepped around the shelf, approaching the small corner where Hermione and Luna sat.

"Hello" she spoke up cheerfully, not able to keep a smug grin from her features, "What are you two up to back here in this corner?"

Hermione and Luna both froze, brown and grey eyes focusing on Elena with matching expressions of surprise and guilt.

"Hello, Elena" Hermione began; attempting a pleasant smile to cover obvious discomfort, "Just doing some Transfigurations work…" she trailed off awkwardly.

Elena drew closer and lifted the previously discarded volume off of the table. She glanced at it with a bored expression before tossing it aside once more and placing a hand on her slender hip.

"So, I'm sure you've learned now from that book that vampires can tell when someone is lying…" she murmured lazily, reminding Hermione eerily of Draco's cool composure.

Hermione swallowed nervously, a worried expression on her face.

"I think she knows…" Luna whispered, not taking her grey eyes off of the Slytherin.

Hermione turned to Luna crossly, "You think so?" she muttered sarcastically.

Luna opened her mouth to protest Hermione's tone, but was cut off as Elena raised a hand to silence them. They both stared at her mutely.

"What am I going to do with you two…?" Elena murmured half to herself as she ran a hand through her hair with exasperation. She continued speaking, not caring whether the other two were listening; "Obviously, if I compel Miss Seer here, she'll just consider it a wondrous experience and still know what's going on five minutes later – and if I compel you" she gestured quickly to Hermione "it probably won't work because you're most likely soaking in vervain bath-oils by now…". She snorted with irritation and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What did you call me?" Luna asked in her polite little voice.

"Uh, a Seer" Elena replied, waving her hand with impatience, "You can recognize magical beings more readily than most…you have an open mind, etcetera".

"Oh, how nice" Luna murmured with a faint smile on her lips.

"And I do not bathe in it!" Hermione interjected, "I…put it in my tea…" she added softly, cheeks coloring slightly with embarrassment.

Elena smiled despite herself at that, her tense posture loosening some. "You're really that desperate to hold on to this information?"

Hermione shrugged. "I told you already, you're my friend regardless. I just wish you felt that you could be completely honest with me."

The Slytherin sighed, "I do…it's just…ugh, I'm out of excuses – secrecy is just what I am accustomed to upholding…"

"I understand – but you can trust us" Hermione replied.

Luna nodded quickly in agreement.

Elena sighed and nodded, her shoulders dropping with resignation. She then glanced up and smiled wryly, "So can we actually get some Transfiguration homework done now?"

"Not just yet" Hermione hurriedly spoke up, "We've been doing all this…sneaking…because we're curious – what exactly is a vampire doing being transferred to Hogwarts?"

Elena chuckled, shaking her head from side to side slightly. "It's a bit of a long story…"

"It's Saturday afternoon – we have time" Luna smiled pleasantly and patted the available cushion next to her.

Elena smiled and rolled her eyes, "You two are incorrigible".

"Yes we are" Hermione replied cheerfully, scooting her chair closer to the window seat so as to hear better.

Elena sat down beside Luna and tucked her legs beneath herself. If they wanted a long story, they were in for one…

* * *

><p>The sun had begun to set by the time his servant arrived. Scarlet eyes shifted sharply to the door as a knock resounded hesitantly on the heavy wood.<p>

With a lazy flick of his wrist the door creaked open and two shadowy figures entered the room.

The first was a familiar form; one huddled in an almost pathetic submission – but the second one was not so familiar. A broad, towering shape, swathed in a long black cloak. This man stood with his spine straight – proudly, almost cockily, although his facial features were hidden beneath the shadow borrowed from his black hood.

The smaller man spoke first; "M-master, I have done your bidding – I have retrieved an aid…to h-help eliminate our problem…" he stammered out, passing a nervous glance over to the stranger, and another to the figure beside the hearth.

Voldemort turned to directly face the cloaked man. "Well then" he hissed softly, "I believe introductions are in order".

The man stepped forward, raising claw-like hands to draw away his hood. Wormtail recoiled further away from the pair, shrinking into the shadows nearest the door as the man's face was revealed.

What once could've been handsome features were cruelly distorted and warped on one side of the man's face – scars creating rough ridges and valleys across the once-smooth complexion. The skin had a seared, almost molten, look to it – as if it had been placed in an open furnace and removed only once the torment had been deemed adequate.

The man's eyes, however, were more horrifying than any scar – they burned, a deep burgundy, full of hatred and a promise of retribution.

The ruined side of the man's mouth quirked up in a sadistically amused smirk at the momentary surprise that passed through Voldemort's eyes. "You see" he murmured with a voice as rough as stone "I too, have shared your little _problem_ – I know of it firsthand" he raised a hand to gesture at his ravaged features. "And I've come to collect".

He extended a hand to Voldemort, whose eyes quirked with interest at the long, jagged nails that turned the digits to claws. One hand, complimentary to the side that bore his facial injury, matched it in magnitude of scarring.

"Pleased to meet you" the man smiled darkly, his eyes glittering with promises of vengeance, "The name's Zarivan".

* * *

><p><strong>Phew! So now thing's are gonna start getting interesting. *grins*<strong>

**Hope you guys enjoyed and thanks again for sticking with me!**

**Lots of love!**

**~Z**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello everyone! I hope you all had a happy new year!**

**Here comes Chapter 21!**

**Lots of love!**

**~Z**

**Chapter 21**

**Judas**

The Dark Lord swept the length of the parlor, his long black robe billowing like a wraith behind him. In a chair beside the hearth sat the Lycan, an air of confident menace about him, with his good hand curled beneath the stubble on his chin.

"Is everything prepared as I have instructed?" he questioned, his deep burgundy eyes glittering.

Voldemort shot him a disgruntled look from the corner of his eye – he did not like following the orders of anyone but his own, but if he wished to trap a vampire, then follow orders he must.

If only for a short while.

He blinked slowly to regain his composure. "Yes" he hissed softly, though he knew that the Lycan would have no trouble in hearing him.

"The walls of the cell are lined with steel?"

Voldemort nodded.

"The charm on the ring is prepared properly?"

A short, curt "yes".

"And finally, you have acquired adequate amounts of vervain?"

Voldemort nodded solemnly once more.

"Excellent" Zarivan hissed, a dark smirk tipping the corner of his ruined lips. "Excellent".

* * *

><p>Draco was awoken late one Saturday morning by a sharp rapping on the door to his dorm room.<p>

He groaned and sat up, blinking blearily. A quick glance around the room showed him that he was the only one yet to leave. He reluctantly slid out from the warm comfort of his bed and stepped lightly across the black marble floor to pull the door open.

A flurry of feathers shot through the barely opened doorway as Phil soared into the room; nearly colliding with Draco's head on his way by. He clicked his beak with impatience as he extended a slender leg toward his master bearing a sealed parchment envelope.

Draco removed the letter and tore it open, his silver eyes scanning the page. As his gaze descended the length of the paper his eyes grew wider and wider with shock. Random words jumped out of the paragraphs as if suspended in the air before him; "_need your help…dire consequences…before it's too late…"_

At the bottom of the page sat his mother's elegant signature, slightly uneven with what he could only assume to be fear and desperation. A small closing note at the bottom of the page bore the words "Wear the ring that I have enclosed – it will protect you"

Curiously, Draco shook out the envelope over his bed, and a small ornate ring fell out; it was a light metallic silver set with a strange violet stone that seemed to glow in the dim lighting of the dorm room. As Draco slid the ring onto his finger, anger began to boil within him. If that bastard _dared _to hurt his mother…

Without another thought, he quickly changed into a set of robes, grabbed his travel cloak and wand, and hurried from the room.

* * *

><p>"Draco will you get up already!" Elena yelled against the wooden door to the sixth year boys' dorm. She pressed her ear to the wood, but no sound came from the other side.<p>

With a slight frown she pushed the door open and stepped into the empty room. "Hmmm…" she murmured, strolling over to Draco's bed. His bed covers were strewn about half-hazardly, and on top of them lay an empty envelope.

Elena picked it up, but there was nothing to be gained from it; no contents, no address, nothing.

Her frown deepening, Elena pulled open Draco's trunk to see that it was void of his travel cloak and wand. She closed her eyes and reached out with her bond, only to be met with complete and total emptiness. It was as it had been before she had been bonded to Draco – only her own presence could she feel within her consciousness.

Her blue eyes widened with alarm and concern. Hastily she jerked up the sleeve of her robe, only to sigh with relief at the tattoo that still marked her skin. But, if the tattoo still remained, why couldn't she feel Draco?

With concern growing by the second, she dematerialized to the library where she had just left Hermione and Luna.

Both girls jumped at her sudden appearance, about to teasingly chastise her, but one look into her anxious gaze and their own soon mirrored concern.

"Elena, what-"

"Draco's gone!" she cried without pretense.

Luna cocked her blonde head to one side. "What do you mean, 'gone'?"

Elena waved her hands before her agitatedly. "I mean, I can't feel him through our bond – at all – it's like he doesn't even exist anymore! There's just an empty void!" her voice rose slightly in pitch on the last sentence in her growing panic.

Hermione's brow furrowed over her brown gaze. "Have you ever heard of anything like this happening before?"

"No! Even if he was injured or killed, I would be able to feel it. But this…this is nothing!"

Suddenly, a shocked expression crossed Elena's frantic features. "Wait…I just got something…something really faint…but…it's gone now!" she cried mournfully.

"Wait…" she perked up once more, "I think I can still tell where it came from…" she shut her eyes and took several deep breaths, trying with all her might to focus on that one fleeting sensation.

Hermione and Luna watched silently, their gazes a mixture of confusion and concern.

"That's it!" Elena suddenly cried, her eyes wide with triumph. Without a second's hesitation, she dematerialized from Hermione and Luna's sight.

"Elena…?" Hermione murmured tentatively.

"She's gone" Luna stated matter-of-factly.

"This doesn't feel right…she needs our help". Hermione slid off of her perch on the window seat.

"But what can we do? We don't even know where she went!" But regardless, Luna followed Hermione from the library and toward their headmaster's office.

Little did they know, Professor Dumbledore and Harry were not in the castle at all, but rather, were in a dark and dreary cave by the distant seashore.

* * *

><p>Elena took form on an empty, desolate street before an equally dilapidated, unfamiliar house.<p>

The house was rather large, and looked as though it may have been grand at one point, but now it stood in a shambled state of it's former self; the windows were cloudy and dusty, some broken or cracked, the paint on the siding of the house was faded and peeling, and many roof shingles were missing. The lawn was overgrown and covered in unhealthy, brown weeds, the front walk nearly obscured from view.

A rusted iron gate stood before an ancient, cracked sidewalk, the lock long since gone.

_Draco is in there…? _Elena thought with disbelief and confusion. She slowly approached the front gate, placing a hand tentatively on the iron bars; it swung open easily enough, as if it had been recently, sending a slight wail into the air with its rusty hinges.

Elena walked slowly down the dirt-strewn sidewalk, her body primed and tense for battle if need be.

Several concrete steps led to an old oak door with an opaque window in the center. The door opened silently, offering inside a dark hallway that spanned into the farther recesses of the house.

Elena walked lightly on her toes, not making a sound, down the dim hallway. The air smelt musty and dank – and of something else that Elena could not quite put a finger on…

She entered what was once a lovely parlor – but now the furniture stood covered in dust, forgotten. But what pulled her into this room was a silent figure on the floor before the hearth. A figure with blonde hair that even in this pathetic lighting still shone platinum…

Elena strode forward quickly, falling to her knees beside the motionless form. "_Draco…"_ she whispered, placing a hand on her charge's shoulder and shaking lightly.

He did not move.

"_I've got to get you out of here" _she thought grimly…something about this place did _not _feel right, but she could dwell on it once she and Draco were safely back at Hogwarts.

But just as she moved to lift Draco from the floor, the floorboards behind her creaked ominously.

She jerked to her feet and spun around in an instant, only to be faced by a shadowy figure in the doorway that she did not recognize. Baring her fangs threateningly, she growled low in her throat as something that she _did _recognize was pulled into her view. Her black eyes widened in shock and horror even as her body moved instinctually to evade the new and present danger, but it was too late.

The shotgun went off with a resounding _crack _that filled the small room like an explosion, and everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>So so so so sorry for the late update guys! And I dearly love any of you that are still reading! Please stay with me – we're nearly done <strong>

**Oh and for those of you wondering, no, vampires cannot be killed by a shotgun, I know- but you try staying conscious after getting shot at nearly point-blank by one. ;)**

**Lots of love!**

**~Z**


	22. Chapter 22

**Oh my gosh guys I am so sorry for the super long wait – I'm not gonna feed y'all some line of lame excuses - but the story is FINISHED, so I think I will update the remaining few chapters either 1 or 2 a day. Probably more because I definitely owe you.**

**Once again so sorry and I love you guys that are still reading!**

**~Z**

**Chapter 22**

**What's Left to Do**

Voldemort strode past Zarivan and entered the now silent parlor, his ears still ringing from the sheer magnitude of the gunshot's volume.

On the floor before him lay what he considered to be his fallen enemy; now nothing stood between him and the devise of Dumbledore. A pool of deep scarlet blood was slowly spreading around the teenager's motionless form.

He glanced briefly over his shoulder to the lycan. "Is she dead?"

Zarivan stepped forward, shaking his head as he leaned the gun against the doorframe. "It takes more than that to kill one of those damn things. But she should be unconscious for a while."

"Excellent" Voldemort hissed in triumph, "Take her to the cell downstairs. We shall not dispose of her yet – I want her to see just how much she has failed first. Then she is all yours".

Zarivan approached slowly, his lip curling in hardly concealed disgust as he neared his hated adversary. How he would love to drive a stake through her heart now – but no, he had waited this long, a few hours more would not kill him. Maybe. But it certainly did not look good for the young vampire.

He lifted her from the floor none-too-gently and turned to swiftly sulk from the room and down the stairs to the cellar, his nose wrinkling at the fresh, sickly sweet smell of her blood.

"You can get up now Draco" Voldemort murmured to the blonde head on the floor.

Draco gracefully rose to his feet, his silver eyes wide and blank under the effects of the imperious curse.

Voldemort allowed a dark smirk to flit across his features.

"Now, I believe you have an appointment to attend with the headmaster of Hogwarts"

* * *

><p>Elena awoke, dazed and confused, in a dark, unfamiliar space. The room was cold and drafty, the faint sound of slowly dripping water present in the distance.<p>

She lay on her back on a hard, stone floor which seemed to be sapping away all of her body heat. Trembling, she tried to sit up, only to gasp as sharp pain bloomed across her abdomen and chest. Elena glanced down to see the front of her robes covered in the dark scarlet of her dried blood, holes and tears from the shattered blast of a gunshot littering the fabric. She groaned softly from the pain of the healing wounds before her senses picked up something even more alarming – the sharp, acrid scent of vervain.

She turned her head to better asses her surroundings – she was in a small cell, made of solid stone walls on three sides, and a thick iron grate on the remaining, complete with a heavily padlocked gate. High above her head a single barred window allowed the smallest fraction of dim sunlight to fan downward and illuminate a square of the grey stone flooring. But what concerned Elena most was the fact that every wall, and every iron bar of the cell, was coated in a thick, sticky vervain-laced sap.

_How in the hell am I going to get out of here…_she wondered grimly, her breath hitching in her throat as she realized that she still could not feel Draco. Was he dead? She dared not consider that option.

A door opening overhead caught her attention and her ears perked as heavy footsteps could be heard echoing down a staircase nearby, coming closer.

A dark, shadowed figure entered her line of sight, and Elena rose shakily to her feet to face whoever this new threat was. Her mouth set in a grim line, her brow furrowed in angry indignation.

"Well, well, well – Elena Firenze – it has been _much _too long"

Elena froze as her subconscious matched the voice to the deepest source of fear in her existence – the voice that was the essence of her nightmares.

Zarivan approached the bars of her cell, allowing her to finally get a glimpse of his face, and she recoiled at what she saw. His once handsome features were scarred and ruined beyond repair, a cruel parallelism to his twisted soul.

"Hah", he laughed bitterly, "Why would you turn away? You, after all, are the one that caused this" His deep scarlet eyes flashed dangerously.

"You did that to yourself, the same day you chose to kidnap Razielle and I" Elena replied with a snarl, turning back to meet his gaze.

The lycan mirrored her snarl, his overgrown canines visible, choosing to ignore her comment. "Now it's time for retribution _vampire_ – I. Am. Going. To. _Kill. _You." He grated out with barely restrained fury. "Your time is nearly up – once that human of yours kills some wizard, and is killed himself, you. Are. Mine."

Elena froze, her brow rising slightly in surprise. "What the hell are you talking about?" she questioned hotly.

Zarivan shrugged uninterestedly. "I caught you for that Voldemort guy so he can kill 'Dumbledore' using the blonde kid bound to you, and in return I get to end your pathetic little life".

Elena's blood ran cold. _That's _why she couldn't feel Draco - of course! Only lycans possessed such knowledge, and Voldemort had gone out and found himself an ally amongst them.

And now all their lives were in danger.

"Zarivan, let me out! You don't understand what this could mean. If Voldemort wins, the war will eventually effect our people as well – it won't just stay a wizarding war!"

Zarivan smirked, a glint of insanity touching his eyes. "You act like I care. I was cast out from my people when you pulled your little prison-break routine – they can all burn, every last one of them"

A chill raced down Elena's spine at the laugh that followed from the lycan's twisted mouth. Without another word, he turned and strode out of the dungeon, his eerie laughter still echoing on the empty stone walls.

* * *

><p>As dusk began to settle over Hogwarts castle, a cloaked figure walked swiftly up the path leading to the great oak doors. Slender, pale fingers clutched a hawthorn wand as silver eyes stared blankly ahead.<p>

Hundreds of kilometers away, a man with the eyes of a snake allowed himself a small smirk of impending victory.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed and please review <strong>

**Much love!**

**~Z**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello lovelies ^^ on to the next chapter…**

**~Z**

**Chapter 23**

**And We All Fall Down**

Hopeless, that's how I felt now. Absolutely, entirely, completely, without a doubt, hopeless.

Draco was probably on his way to kill Dumbledore right now, and there was nothing I could do about it; nothing I knew of in our bond that could disrupt the curse without me directly being there. And even then I would have the power of Zarivan's charm on him to contend with.

The walls of my cell felt as if they were closing in on me…their vervain-laced stones and bars were pressing in on me, making it hard to think, hard to exist. Already my head felt light and fuzzy from the scent of the flowers in the air; my temples throbbed painfully. It was worse than the worst hangover I'd ever experienced, last year, with Razielle. We felt awful for days; our parents didn't even punish us because the hangover had been bad enough.

I would have traded it for how I was currently feeling gladly.

When I couldn't handle standing anymore, I slid down to my knees and curled in a ball in the center of the cell floor – as far away from each wall as I could get.

I couldn't feel anything coming from Draco; I felt utterly alone.

I had failed. Failed Raz, my mother, my professors, Narcissa, Logan, myself…but most of all I had failed Draco.

If anything happened to him, I would never forgive myself; how was a sixteen year old boy supposed to kill one of the greatest wizards alive? It could only end in tragedy.

I don't know how long I lay here; it may have been minutes, hours, days. I didn't care.

I had failed. My one true purpose in life, and I had failed.

What would happen to me when this was all over? Would I be allowed to live for several days, hours? Or would Zarivan kill me instantly? Would he do it quickly, or slowly? Questions and horrified thoughts spun endlessly in my mind.

An immortal only living to the age of eighteen…now there's some cruel irony.

Or perhaps they would just starve me…create a living mummy. I shuddered at the terrible thought.

At some point I must have fallen into a restless sleep, or perhaps just a senseless numbness.

Regardless, I was awoken by my name being called by a familiar voice.

"Elena!"

The call sounded urgent, important, but so far away. I ignored it, choosing to instead remain curled in upon myself there on the cold stone floor.

"Elena Firenze!" came the voice again. What the hell did it want? Couldn't it see that I was trying to die here? That I had given up?

"Elena get your pitiful ass up off of the floor this instant!" the voice matter-of-factly commanded to my curled up, desolate form on the floor.

I raised my head slowly, before my dim eyes widened drastically in shock. "Raz?"

"Of course! Who else yells at you like this?"

My best friend – Razielle – was she really here? Had I already died and she had come to get me…?

Raz stood in the dank cell – no, floated – and there was a slightly translucent quality about her. But she _looked _like Razielle…she had her hands planted stubbornly on her slender hips, her long black hair hanging straight down in a shimmering length as it always had, and her violet eyes flared with determination.

"Now that I have your undivided attention…you had better not be giving up you stupid prat!"

Ignoring the wild improbability of this situation, I answered the specter of my late best friend; "I have no other choice! There's nothing I can do Raz!"

"Elena Gianna Firenze, I am ashamed of you. Never before would you have said those words."

I dipped my head in shame at the words leaving Raz's mouth.

"Do you love this boy – your charge?" she asked suddenly.

I raised my head, unshed tears glittering in my eyes "Yes!" I replied fiercely. And I knew in that instant that without thinking, I did love him. And I would until the day I died – however soon that may be.

"Then go save him! Nothing has ever stopped you before!" Raz shouted.

I rose steadily to my feet, my stance stable and sure. "Alright" I whispered, half to myself, half to my friend.

Slowly, I closed my eyes, emptying my mind of all conscious thought.

I focused all of my remaining power, energy, and capabilities on one single goal. _Freedom. _

The word that had once meant so much to my mother, now also meant the world to me. Freedom. Freedom for me, freedom for Draco, freedom for everyone at Hogwarts that remained blissfully unaware of the siege about to strike their beloved home.

I squeezed my eyes shut tighter as I bound all of the power within me into a ball of pure, blinding energy, tighter…tighter, tighter…and then I let it all go in one single blast.

The bars of my cell disintegrated from the sheer force of the shockwave.

I opened my eyes and looked up; Raz was still there, a proud and satisfied smile on her delicate features. She remained unaffected by the blast.

"That's my Elena" she murmured. "Now go" she said with conviction, "And know that I am always by your side".

I returned her smile, the tears still shining in my eyes, "Love you Razi" I whispered.

"Love you too gorgeous" she replied simply, the genuine smile never leaving her face.

With that, I turned away, knowing that if I were to look back that she would be gone.

But she had been right; she was always with me, even if I could not see her.

With a newfound determination I stepped over the threshold of my cell to go find, and face for the last time, my oldest enemy.

The game was on.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Haha and on a total side note, the character of Razielle was inspired by my best friend Nessa - if I'm ever being down on myself or having a pity party, she will never stand for it. I loves her :) **

**~Z**


	24. Chapter 24

**Whee, Chapter 24 ^^**

**Love love love! (Okay, so I sound like a freaking care-bear, whatevs ;p )**

**~Z**

**Chapter 24**

**Adversaries to the End**

I slowly crept up the stone staircase leading out of the dungeon, my ears straining to pick up any sound whatsoever.

I must be alone in the house now – that's the only way that someone hadn't come running when I had blown the cell door open. It wasn't like a lycan to be crafty.

I reached the top of the steps to enter a small, dusty room. Faint moonlight streamed into the room from single window to my right. I froze and sniffed the air, and my nose quickly wrinkled in disgust. A lycan had definitely been through here – its rank odor was evident in the room, although faint – it must have been a while since Zarivan had left my cell. But how long?

Was I already too late?

I balanced on the balls of my feet and stepped cautiously across the room to the nearest wooden door; I nearly fainted with relief when the door opened to take me outside into a small, overgrown garden.

Gulping in great lungfuls of clean, vervain-free air, I instantly felt my senses clear and the pressure in my head relent. The sky overhead was clear and cloudless with stars glittering brightly and a large, nearly-full moon shining down.

On any other occasion I would have taken time to absorb the tranquil beauty of the night, but not tonight. Tonight I had a job to do.

Footsteps sounding from within the house instantly had my senses on edge – someone must be returning. I quickly spun and pressed my back to the wall behind the still-open door, my ears straining to track the person's movements. They entered the small room behind me and stalled briefly before heavy footsteps raced down the stone steps to the dungeon. An infuriated growl from below confirmed my suspicions – Zarivan had returned.

The footsteps stormed back up the staircase, taking several at a time by the sound of it. Every muscle in my body tensed, primed and ready for battle – it had to end here. If I had any hope of escape, I must kill Zarivan.

I slid my hand down into the side of my knee-high boot to free the flashy silver dagger that, as a product of my training, I always kept within easy reach. I was certainly thankful for it now – if I intended to kill a lycan, I would need silver.

I stepped away from the wall and spun around to face the open doorway, my hands balled into fists at my sides, one of which now tightly clutched my dagger.

"Zarivan" I murmured under my breath to the back of the figure before me – but I knew that he would have no trouble in hearing me.

The broad shoulders tensed noticeably before he turned slowly to face me, his deep red eyes glittering with unspoken promises of death. His face began to transform, taking on more wolf-like features – an elongated snout formed, full of rows of deadly teeth that could easily slash through flesh.

I felt my own eyes go black as I met his scarlet gaze, my fangs growing long as I lifted my lip in a soft snarl.

Like a flash of lightning the muscles in Zarivan's large frame simultaneously coiled and released as he sprung toward me, his thick body crashing into my own. I met his assault head-on, my footing set and ready to absorb the force of his lunge. His deafening roar of rage filled my ears as I staggered back slightly, my claws sinking into the thin flesh of his arms to draw thick beads of blood.

I gritted my teeth with determination and spun quickly out of his grasp so that his own forward momentum would send him off-balance; he staggered forward several steps, his heavy frame doing more harm than good at the moment. Jumping quickly into the air, I delivered a sound kick to the middle of his spine, right in between his shoulder blades, and sent him stumbling further out into the yard.

I shoved him once more with my hands and sent him to the ground where I quickly sprang onto his back, the dagger in my hand ready to deliver a fatal blow. But just as I tensed my arm to swing the dagger downward and into his chest cavity, he gave a great heave and sent my lighter frame sprawling in the grass beside him.

Before I could recover, he was on top of me, his legs crushing on either side of my ribcage and his weight pressing the air from my lungs. In his hand he now held a crude stake with a vervain vine twirled around its length; my very soul seemed to freeze as I realized what eminent danger I was in. I thrashed and snarled in defiance and denial, but his greater strength of body held me down.

I was going to die, right here and now in this dilapidated garden…

_No! _– I suddenly heard a high-pitched voice shriek. I glanced up to see Razielle standing over myself and Zarivan, her usually calm features twisted in fury. Her body seemed to glow with a cerulean light, and as I watched, she raised her hands and sent a beam of light racing toward Zarivan – he was thrown back forcefully and landed with a heavy thud.

"Elena, now!" Raz cried as the lycan tried to recover – but I moved without thinking. One second I was laying on my back in the tall grass, the next I was perched on his broad chest, the silver dagger held in both of my hands as, with a sharp downward swing, I pierced his chest until the blade was buried to the hilt. I felt him shudder and as his red eyes flashed with surprise and pain, I knew that I had hit my target – the deadly silver of the blade had reached his dark and twisted heart. Zarivan howled with absolute fury, not willing to accept his final defeat, as the muscles in his body spasmed with their final flashes of life. The howl died down as, with a final intense glare of pure hatred into my eyes, Zarivan's own dimmed forever. _Requiescat en pace _I murmured softly.

A single tear rolled down my cheek as at last my soul found peace over Razielle's tragic death. I glanced over my shoulder to see the avenging angel herself offer me a brief smile and nod of approval before her form dissipated in a soft flash of light. I smiled softly as well, allowing myself the briefest moment of tranquility before I climbed away from the dead lycan and rose to my feet.

Now I must return to Hogwarts to save Draco – but I cannot do this alone; Voldemort's force of Death Eaters will be there as well.

I would need help.

"Sarelle" I murmured, irritated that I had not thought of my house elf before this moment – but no matter, her presence would be even more vital now. With a soft _pop _the small female appeared and bowed low to the ground. "Mistress Elena" she greeted humbly before glancing up at me, and her large eyes nearly bugged out of her head at my current state; and I must have been quite a sight – my clothes torn and ragged, stained with dried blood, and me standing there panting and sweaty from my recently ended struggle. "Mistress, are you –" she began worriedly, but I cut her off. "I'm alright Sarelle, but I am in great need of your help – I need you to go to Romania, to the Countess Claudia Firenze, and tell her that the wizarding war is coming to a head, and that I fear it will envelop the world if we do not do something to stop it. Tell her that I need her to gather a force of Arcadians and come immediately to Hogwarts Castle in England, ready to fight" I stated this with a much more sure and steady voice than I felt on the inside. But panic would not stop this war – I needed to stay calm for myself and for Draco.

Sarelle nodded briefly in understanding before disappearing once more with another _pop _of magic, and I again found myself alone on the desolate lot. But this time I had nothing to keep me there, no need to stall any longer.

I closed my eyes, and with a quick thought, I dematerialized.

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**You have no idea how long I've been waiting to kill that stinking lycan off haha**

**Lots of love!**

**~Z**


	25. Chapter 25

**On to Chapter….dang I lost count… :/**

**Love ya!**

**~Z**

**Chapter 25**

**Once More Into the Fray**

Elena took form before a dark, dusk-shrouded Hogwarts castle. In the distance the moon glowed eerily on the surface of the great lake, its reflection rippling slightly on the light waves that graced the water.

In the distance she could sense a storm coming – the pressure of the atmosphere was off, the electrical charge in the air high and tense.

Elena strode forward purposefully and swung open the great oak doors into the castle; the entrance hall was thankfully devoid of students and Elena broke into a full-out sprint, her form becoming nothing more than a blur as she raced across the castle, desperately trying to find Draco or Professor Dumbledore.

"Please don't let me be too late" she silently prayed, when suddenly out of the corner of her eye she spotted a platinum blonde-topped head. She spun on her heel and came to a standstill in front of the person, only realizing then the blue color of the Ravenclaw's robes.

"Luna!" she cried, clutching the front of the girl's robes desperately, "The castle is about to be under attack – where is Draco?"

Luna froze, her grey eyes going wide with surprise at Elena's sudden appearance and at the news she brought. "He just passed on the way to the astronomy tower – I tried to speak with him but he ignored me" she stated in her whimsical voice.

Elena let out a gasp of relief "Thank you so much Luna! Inform Professor McGonagall immediately that we're all in danger – Voldemort's Death Eaters are on the way – get everyone ready!" and with that, she was a blur once more, the stunned Ravenclaw left gaping after her.

The vampire's long strides carried her quickly to the astronomy tower as the sky overhead began to darken from the evil magic rapidly approaching. She took the steps of the astronomy tower three at a time, her footsteps echoing loudly in the narrow stone passageway. At last she reached the top and froze for a heartbeat to absorb the scene before her – Dumbledore stood with his back to the wide balcony at the far side of the tower, his expression showing a grim resolve. Before him stood Draco, his wand drawn and pointing to the headmaster's heart, his mercury eyes blank and emotionless. "You must die…" she heard Draco softly whisper as he brought his wand up to cast the fatal spell.

"No Draco!" Elena screamed, throwing herself forward like a projectile. She heard a surprised grunt as she slammed into her charge and sent them sprawling on the wooden floor. Draco _snarled _and tried to throw Elena off of him, his wand still clutched tightly in his hand, his silver eyes flashing dangerously with the anger that Elena knew Voldemort held within him. Elena easily pinned the much weaker human, but as he struggled and growled profanities she was at a loss as to how to release Voldemort's hold on him; even then, while touching him, she could not feel their bond.

Dumbledore was suddenly kneeling at her side. "Elena" he wheezed out "remove his ring – it contains much dark magic".

Elena glanced down in surprise at the violet ring on Draco's left hand – yes, that was it – it seemed to glow with a dark aura. She grasped a still struggling Draco's wrist and pulled at the ring, gasping in pain when it seared her skin like acid. Gritting her teeth, she refused to let go and was finally able to wrench the ring from his finger. She shoved it quickly in her back pocket until a later time when she would be able to have it destroyed, her hand seared and dripping blood.

From beneath her, Draco's struggling suddenly ceased. His silver eyes had gone wide with incomprehension as he gazed around at his surroundings. "Elena…what's going on…?" he murmured softly, his voice sounding worn and weak.

"Draco" Elena sighed with relief, "You're alright – you were under Voldemort's control…I will explain everything later, but we're still in danger right now" She rubbed Draco's shoulder soothingly as she turned to face Dumbledore. "Headmaster, Voldemort's forces are on their way, but my people are as well. We will help you defeat this threat" She stated with calm knowledge.

A deep frown creased the headmaster's features, "I had dreaded as much" he whispered, his voice weak. Elena's brow furrowed in concern. "Headmaster, what's wrong?" she questioned. "He's been poisoned" a voice suddenly announced, and Elena turned her head sharply to see Harry standing behind them, his expression grim.

"Is there anything we can do?" she asked, but broke off her next sentence as echoing footsteps sounded from the nearby stairwell. Elena rose to her feet and moved to stand beside Harry, their wands drawn and at the ready.

"It is only me" the deep voice of Severus Snape drawled as he stepped into their line of sight, his black hair looking windblown. The teens relaxed slightly at the sight of another ally, and Elena turned to glance back at the headmaster. "Professor, there must be something we can do…" she whispered, turning wide mournful eyes to the potions master.

From many floors below they heard the sounds of explosions and shrieks as Voldemort's forces lay siege to the castle.

Snape sighed heavily through his nose, "Perhaps there is…give me a moment to think…"

* * *

><p>The ancient vampire took form before the venerable castle, her expression determined and full of fire.<p>

Behind her stood several dozen of her best warriors, males and females alike, their black eyes glittering with the promise of a worthy battle.

Her ranks fluidly stepped into motion as she strode forward, her predatory gait carrying her through the blown-open entrance to the castle. The howling wind ripped at their black cloaks and Claudia's waist-length mahogany locks; her cerulean eyes flared as she turned to sweep her gaze across her gathered Arcadians. "You know what to do" she murmured to them in a voice that seemed much-too soft for their current situation, "Protect the students – swiftly kill the ones who bear darkness. Go my people".

And with that simple command, the ranks of vampires exploded with motion – blurs of darkness shooting every direction into the castle to join the fray.

Claudia stood alone in the entrance hall, a dark, stoic figure amongst the chaos ensuing in the remainder of the castle, and reached out with her senses to locate her daughter. Instantly, she located her, and with a slight shimmer of illuminance, dematerialized to join her.

* * *

><p><em>Now this was going to be fun <em>Logan thought with a dark smile as he raced up the grand staircase of the castle, toward the loud screams of a mass of teenagers. To his left was his partner Trinity, her signature throwing daggers clutched in her balled fists as she kept pace with him.

After taking three flights of stairs they reached the source of the chaos – a group of students in blue and red robes were battling with at least half a dozen dark witches and wizards in a wide corridor, several of which were already unconscious on the floor.

Logan snarled fiercely – some of those students looked like mere children, and yet they fought without fear. He grabbed the nearest dark wizard, a tall man with a scraggly grey beard, and without a second's hesitation, griped the sides of his head and with a quick flick of the wrist, snapped his neck. He tossed the wizard aside and approached the next, unsheathing his own silver dagger to plunge through the woman's abdomen just as she was about to curse a small blue-robed child. She crumpled to the ground in a limp heap – the child gazed up at Logan with wide, shocked green eyes. "Get to safety – take as many of the injured with you as you can" he commanded. The small girl nodded and turned on her heel to grab the arm of her neighbor as Logan turned away to select a new target. Across the hall Trinity fought hand-to-hand with a particularly large man, but Logan did not worry about her – the young woman definitely knew what she was doing.

Within the span of another minute the seven dark wizards had been disposed of and Logan and Trinity stood facing the group of stunned students. "We're friends" Trinity murmured to them in her soothing voice, her green eyes glowing with sincerity, "Is there anywhere we can go where you can all gather for safety?"

At first it seemed as if none of the students would answer, but then a small boy with a red tie stepped forward to face the fierce warriors. "Yes, the Great Hall" he replied, his little voice strong. Trinity nodded in ascension, her long flame-red hair swinging with the motion. "Lead the way"

* * *

><p>"Okay, Elena hold your wrist over the goblet" Snape instructed calmly to the young vampire. She stepped forward and drew her dagger, turning her wrist over at the same time in order to draw the blood.<p>

A few feet beside them the headmaster sagged against the stone wall, his citrine Phoenix, Fawkes, sitting loyally by his master's side; already the Phoenix's blessed tears filled half of the goblet that Snape now held ready for Elena.

A small flash of luminance from the corner of her eye and Elena sensed the familiar presence of her mother.

"Mother!" Elena cried, overjoyed that their allies had arrived in time. "Darling" Claudia replied with a smile, "You were right to send for us – this situation is on the brink of catastrophe" her smile faded slightly as she took in the remaining inhabitants of the room. "Albus – what has happened?" she asked worriedly, bending over to examine Dumbledore's cursed hand. He coughed weakly, "Nothing to worry about my dear, Severus and Elena were just preparing a possible antidote".

Claudia turned to observe Snape, her light blue eyes shining with a sudden thought, "Use my blood Professor – I am older than Elena, my healing capabilities are more potent"

Snape's eyes widened in slight surprise. "How did you – " "Best not to question someone like Claudia here, Severus" Dumbledore chided lightly. A slight smile curved Claudia's red lips as she approached Snape; her daughter stepped back respectfully and went to kneel beside a still-dazed Draco. She couldn't help but smile fondly at the trusting expression on his handsome face as she ran her hand through his white-blonde locks.

_I knew you would come for me…_she heard his voice whisper, but when she looked down at him, his lips had not moved. _I must have imagined it…_she thought with a small shake of her head.

Claudia brought up her own ornate dagger and drew a thin line across the delicate skin of her wrist; deep crimson blood welled instantly on the surface and she held her arm over the goblet to allow the drops to fall in and mix with the tears.

The droplets swirled and fanned out in the otherwise clear mixture until, with a satisfied nod, Claudia removed her arm and allowed the wound to heal. Snape gazed down at the mixture and murmured a few words before approaching the man that he had loyally followed for over twenty years. He kneeled at Dumbledore's side and held the goblet to his lips as he drank, his breathing still shallow and strained.

They all watched as the goblet was emptied and Snape cast it aside, his face pale as his gaze remained glued to the headmaster's face, waiting.

With one last shuddering breath Dumbledore's blue eyes slid shut and the room fell heavy with silence.

**Wow that chapter felt all over the place… (any of you see "Over the Hedge"? You know when the squirrel gets coffee? Yeah, like that.) So sorry if it was confusing or felt rushed! **

**Please review and let me know what you think! Lots of love!**

**~Z**


	26. Chapter 26

**Well my dearies, here is the conclusion to my version of the Battle of Hogwarts – there will be a short epilogue later however, so this is our second-to-last chapter.**

**I hope you all enjoy and thank you for reading!**

**~Z**

**Chapter 26**

**After the World**

No one in the tower dared move as they stared at the still form of the headmaster. Snape cursed softly under his breath.

"No!" Harry barked in denial, rising jerkily to his feet, "He can't be dead! I won't let that happen! Can't you do anything?" he angrily asked the other inhabitants of the room.

Snape turned melancholy black eyes on him. "Potter, there is nothing more that could be done…"

"Like bloody hell there was!"

"Harry –"Elena began, only to be silenced by a sharp glare in her direction. Draco made as if to sit up then, irritated with the Gryffindor, but Elena gently pushed his shoulder back; now was not the time to be fighting amongst themselves. Far below them, a battle still raged on between their allies and the true enemy.

Claudia approached Harry slowly. "I am truly sorry for what has happened…but we shall not let him die in vain. His legacy will live on as we continue to fight to vanquish this evil" Her voice was smooth and soothing to the high-strung teen and he gave a small nod of agreement.

"Sorry to interrupt, but do I not get a say in this?" a quiet voice cut in. Everyone in the room froze, no one daring to turn and look for confirmation of the voice's source.

After a few heavy seconds, Harry shakily turned his head, going white as a ghost with disbelief. "Professor…?"

Dumbledore leaned against the wall, a faint twinkle finally evident in his clear blue eyes, a tired smile curling his lips. Against his side, his loyal phoenix cooed and rubbed his head along his master's arm.

The tension in the room seemed to melt away, as if the tower itself had released a great sigh while its inhabitants' shoulders sagged with relief.

"Well, don't you all stand there and stare at me – don't we have a skirmish to win?"

Snape kneeled by Dumbledore's side. "Sir, you and Mister Malfoy and Miss Firenze are not in proper condition to join the violence downstairs. I would recommend that you all stay here – at least until the Countess' forces have pushed back our assailants"

"Like hell" Elena snarled, rising to her feet "My people need me".

"Elena" they all turned to face the elegant Countess as she began speaking "You have done enough my daughter – you have saved not only the life of your charge, but the life of the headmaster as well. If not for your intervention, the dark lord's control of Draco would have destroyed both of them for sure"

Elena dropped her chin at her mother's words, her cheeks going hot with embarrassment even while her mind refused to accept the acknowledgement. Her cerulean eyes took in her own haggard appearance – she looked as though she had been through hell and back, and felt the physical and mental exhaustion to confirm it.

The Arcadians probably already had the Death Eaters on the run…that is, if any of them had even survived. The day had, in the end, been a victory. Even if it had taken a while to reach that point.

She nodded silently in agreement as Draco rose slowly to his feet and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "You did save us", he whispered, holding her close. For the first time in a long while Elena allowed herself to relax, her azure eyes sliding closed as she leaned against her charge. Perhaps she had.

* * *

><p>Logan's cerulean eyes panned the Great Hall – nearly packed with students, teachers, and vampires alike. The cavernous room was a swirl of robes' colors, house divisions no longer evident as previous rivals gathered for comfort. The Arcadians spanned the perimeter of the room, most looking satisfied and content, very few bearing wounds of any sort; and even those were minor, not even comparable to training bruises.<p>

The students and teachers talked softly with their saviors, the common enemy uniting the two separate races. Students didn't even blink twice when a vampire would smile broadly at a compliment and allow their fangs to be visible.

Logan's broad form stood in the main doorway to the hall, awaiting the return of the last patrol. He turned his head quickly when the sound of light footsteps reached his ears. Trinity approached, a victorious smile on her sharp features as she led the small group of Arcadians back to the others. "Everything is clear" she reported happily, "Very few escaped, and those that did will definitely have something to remember us by. We have tallied over thirty dead, and there are still probably more". Logan nodded with satisfaction, throwing an arm around his partner's shoulders with a lopsided grin on his face. "You did alright without me then?" Trinity laughed, her small fangs glimmering in the light of the rising sun, "Always."

* * *

><p>The Great Hall was filled to capacity, every seat taken – even some laps taken.<p>

At the head of the room stood the Hogwarts headmaster, a new vitality about him as his crystalline eyes swept the room with pride. Beside him stood Claudia, a long sapphire gown making her eyes practically glow as she smiled softly at her Arcadians spread out amongst the students in the hall.

At the Slytherin table sat both of her children, one of which had a small blonde girl snuggled in his lap, her eyes drooping with sleep, the other curled into the arms of a mortal. Never before had she seen such a beautiful sight – her eyes glistened with unshed tears at the simple harmony permeating the room.

"Students, teachers, honored guests" Dumbledore began speaking as the hall fell silent, "Today is a landmark victory for our cause in the war plaguing our nation – not only have our enemies' numbers been greatly diminished, but we have as well gained an immeasurably valuable ally in our guests from Romania. No longer will we live in an estranged, discriminatory lifestyle – this day marks a new dawning, for us all."

He waited patiently as a sudden applause died down. "I would like to take a moment to recognize one student in particular – she has, from the start of the year, been a secret trump card for our side. A silent ally and guardian. Elena Frost – or shall I say, Firenze – please stand up"

Elena froze as all eyes in the hall flicked to her direction, the color draining rapidly from her face. She did not move, that is, until Draco literally lifted her to her feet. She stood with her chin tipped downward in humility, not wanting to receive this praise for simply fulfilling her life's calling.

"Elena not only saved the lives of several fellow students, but my own as well. Through her courage and resourcefulness and fast-action, I stand before you all today. When we were at our darkest hour, she sent for her people to be our saving grace. The day may have very well ended on a much different note if not for the actions of this young woman. I hold her in the highest regard" he finished with a bright genuine smile, his blue eyes twinkling with praise.

The hall erupted into a chorus of cheers and applause – the greatest volume coming from Harry, Hermione, Luna, Logan, and the platinum-haired boy at her side. If it were ever said that vampires weren't able to blush, Elena would argue strongly against it. Her lips curved into a small smile as her fellows applauded her, the slender hand held in hers giving a gentle squeeze of reassurance.

Dumbledore was right – it was a new dawn, for all of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, would you kindly? (Kudos if you got the reference!)<strong>

**I hope you are all satisfied with how things turned out – if not, well, I apologize haha. I suppose you can't please everyone!**

**Thank you all so much for reading!**

**~Z**


	27. Chapter 27

**Wow, I cannot believe that this story is finally done. It's been a long, fun trip, and I have loved every minute of it! **

**Thank you all so much for reading!**

**~Z**

**Chapter 27**

**A New Reason to Hope**

Five months later…

Narcissa Malfoy smiled softly as she gazed out over the curved iron railing of her villa's balcony. The mug of tea in her hand left curling wisps of steam in the cool morning air as the sun rose over the Romanian countryside.

From the room behind her she heard the soft sound of rustling sheets as her still-sleeping husband shifted on their bed. Her grey eyes twinkled with warmth – after the defeat of Voldemort's primary forces, the dark lord had fled into obscurity once more, hunted by Dumbledore and Claudia's forces, and she and her husband had been able to abandon that dark half-life and return to the side of light. Never before had she seen Lucius so carefree and full of vitality – it was like her husband had been reborn.

Now the elder Malfoys were the head of the wizarding embassy stationed in the country of Romania, and Narcissa had never felt more secure of her position in the world. She had developed a close relationship with Claudia Firenze, and had grown to respect and admire the woman even more in their few short months together.

A quiet fluttering of leather wings alerted her to the arrival of a post-bat, a seeming oddity that she had grown accustomed to over time. She held her arm out to accept the slight weight of Claudia's favored bat, Cleo. The furry creature clicked a cheerful greeting as she extended a slender leg bearing a small note. Narcissa smiled at Claudia's invitation for lunch, and strolled over to her desk to write a quick reply, before sending Cleo on her way once more.

She breathed a deep sigh of the clean morning air as she watched Cleo's retreating form take to the sky, and let her eyes slide shut in pure complacency.

One year ago, she feared desperately for the lives of herself and her family, and had taken a wild gambit in a final attempt at salvation. And in return, she had gotten more than she ever would have imagined. A new life, a new hope, and a new future for herself, Lucius, and Draco. And all of this thanks to creatures that she would have, at one point, killed without hesitation if given the chance.

My how things had changed, she thought with a happily ironic smile.

* * *

><p>Seven years later…<p>

"Elena!" Hermione's cheerful voice called as she threw open the front door of her and Ron's home. "Hey sweetie" Elena replied warmly, throwing her arms around the young woman as she stepped into the entryway.

"Ron made you get the door?" she teased lightly as she released the pregnant woman. Hermione rolled her eyes "The boys are playing wizard's chess, and apparently that means that none of them can move – even though Harry is just watching" she chuckled, "But I'm fine – I am only five months along you know, I can still do most things"

Elena smiled softly and tipped her head to the side in consideration. "The heartbeat is much stronger now – she's very healthy"

Hermione grinned brightly in return, "Thank you – wait…" her smiled dropped away instantly, "She? We didn't know that yet!"

Elena froze. "…did you not want to know that yet?" she asked hesitantly. Hermione seemed to be having a sort of fit. "N-no…we were going to wait until delivery day…Elena" she looked up, her eyes flashing, "I am going to lock your sorry vampire arse in a coffin for the next three weeks!" she shrieked as Elena turned and fled down the hall. Hermione waddled after her as fast as her legs would take her, waving her arms in the air and cursing the vampire in various colorful choice-word combinations.

"Hermione!" Ron suddenly burst out of the parlor, nearly crashing into Elena's running form in his haste to reach his wife. Elena ducked around him quickly and twisted mid-stride to enter the parlor that Ron had just vacated. Before a large stone fireplace sat a chess set with several armchairs gathered around it – two of which had figures standing in front of them.

Elena made a B-line across the room toward the taller of the two figures, throwing herself behind the tall man and ducking behind a swirl of robes. Draco glanced down at the young woman and looked about the room in confusion. "What the bloody hell is going on?"

Harry, across the chess table, was looking just as confused.

Hermione stomped into the room like an irritated bull. "Sweetheart what's wrong?" Ron cried, trotting in the parlor on the heels of his emotional wife. Elena peeped out from behind Draco's shoulder, "I didn't mean to! I thought you knew!"

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked, flipping a lock of white-blonde hair out of his eyes.

Elena blushed and grinned sheepishly "I may have…disclosed, by accident, the gender of Ron and Hermione's upcoming child…" she trailed off as Ron turned to her, mouth agape. "Well, what is it!" he asked excitedly. Hermione turned on him in shock, "Ronald! We were supposed to wait until the baby is born!". Ron gently griped his wife's shoulders, "Hermione, it's alright – now we can pick out a name for sure!" he tried to reason with a smile.

Hermione's shoulders slumped as she calmed down and a cheeky smile curved across her features. "I know – I supposed I was just in shock momentarily" she turned her soft brown eyes on Elena, "Sorry El".

Elena smiled and came out from behind the tall blonde. "It's alright honey, I know you're a little stressed lately". Draco smirked at Elena "Can't you behave for five minutes love?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist. Elena snickered, "You like it more when I don't", she pressed her forehead to his.

"Okay, no, gross" Harry cut in, "You two get on opposite sides of the room, now".

Draco chuckled and spun Elena around, hugging her from behind so he could glare at Harry over her shoulder "I can do what I will with my wife Potter". Elena smiled broadly, her fangs easily showing, as Harry snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Speaking of wives Harry, where is yours?" she questioned cheekily. "I'm right here Elena" Ginny called as she strolled into the room from the kitchen, a tray of tea in her hands.

Elena smiled as they all gathered around the coffee table in Ron and Hermione's parlor, the atmosphere in the room warm and relaxed. Years had passed since the final defeat of Lord Voldemort and the world of magic lived in peace and prosperity once more. Now they were all in their early twenties, some of them considering starting families of their own, others planning to travel the world.

Elena was now 25, and had by this point decided to stop aging; soon a serious conversation would be needed concerning turning Draco, but that was for another day.

For now, Elena was just fine with how her life was going.

* * *

><p><strong>*squee* Thank you all so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed reading my story as much as I enjoyed writing it for you guys!<strong>

**Please review if you'd like – they totally make my day!**

**Hopefully I will have other stories in the works for the future – feel free to pm any ideas or requests! Oh and I will quite possibly be adding little outtakes to this story later, so keep in touch :)**

**Until next time & tons of love to you all!**

**~Z**


End file.
